Just Friends
by sToriTyme
Summary: This story follows Fulton, Portman, and Julie throughout their time at the University of Chicago and beyond. It's my first multi-chapter story. Please check it out!
1. Ch1: These are my people

Disclaimer: You know how it goes. I own nothing. Disney does.

(A/N: So yeah, this is my first story beyond a one-shot. Give it a chance please; I've tried hard. Please let me know what you think. Good or bad, hate it or love it: I wanna know. Thanks! -TT)

* * *

_**These are my people  
This is where I come from  
Were givin' this life everything we got and then some  
It ain't always pretty but its real  
It's the way we were made  
Wouldn't have it any other way  
"These are my People" – Rodney Atkins**_

* * *

Julie made her way to her dorm after practice and there it was in the "mailbox" on her door. She read over the cover of the letter, "Julie Gaffney." This was the letter she had been waiting for. She snatched it out and sprinted over to the guys' dorm. Knocking frantically, she yelled for her friends, "Dean, Fulton, open up! It came!" she squealed.

Fulton opened the door confused and annoyed that anyone would be outside his room squealing. "What's going o—" he gasped, "it came!"

"It came," she echoed. "Where's Dean?" she asked walking past him into the room.

"Oh, you know him, always hungry. He went to grab a snack from the vending machine."

They heard the door open behind them and saw their friend carrying an arm load of junk food. "Oh hey Cat. What's going on?"

"Eeeee!" she continued her squealing and jumping about.

"Ah! You have to stop that," Fulton complained.

"Sorry Fult, it's just the excitement. Dean, it came; it finally came! Grab your letters," she instructed the two Bash Brothers.

Dean let the food fall to the floor as they both scrambled to grab their unopened letters from their hiding places. They returned to their circle with smiles threatening and waited for the magic word.

Julie looked from friend to friend "Ready?" they nodded, and with a deep breath, "One… two… three… go!"

They each ripped open their letter and skimmed it for the key words.

"I'm in!" Dean looked up excitedly.

"Me too!" Fulton added.

The two turned their attention on the last one to report. A quick survey of her face told them news they didn't want to hear. She had her "assessing" face on.

"Jules?" she held up her index finger as she finished the letter.

She looked up at her best friends who donned anxious demeanors. "They said they couldn't offer me a hockey scholarship. They already recruited a goalie and a back up."

"Aw no!" he groaned.

"I'm so sorry Jules!"

A slight grin crept on her face. "But they gave me an academic scholarship instead."

"You're in?!" she nodded. "We're in! University of Chicago here we come!" Fulton celebrated.

Dean quickly enveloped her in a hug. "You know if we didn't like you so much, we probably would've pounded you for that stunt you pulled," he teased.

"Yeah, yeah," she swatted her hand absently, "if you guys didn't like me so much you wouldn't have convinced me to go with you guys. I just wanted to see what you guys would do without me," she laughed.

"Anyone up for a little celebration?" Fulton suggested. "Mickey's?"

"You know!"

At Mickey's

"Hey you guys," Charlie's mom, Casey, greeted.

"Hi Mrs. Con —er—Evens," she blushed, "Sorry I'm still not used to that yet," she confessed.

Casey smiled, "I'd be lying if I said you were the only one. So what brings you guys here? Just hanging out?"

"Actually, we're celebrating," Fulton supplied.

"Oh cool. What are you celebrating?"

"We got accepted into the University of Chicago on hockey scholarships," Dean shared.

"Well, _they_ got hockey scholarships," Julie corrected.

"Uh oh, don't tell me these two are going to be released into that poor city without you to keep them under control."

"Very funny."

"Hilarious even," both men sarcastically replied.

"No, I got an academic scholarship. So no hockey but I can still keep an eye on these two.

"Good and congratulations! I'm so proud of you guys, just like you were my own. Speaking of my own, did Charlie tell you he got accepted to UCLA?"

"Yes ma'am, he's going there with Kenny and Russ," Julie told her.

"Oh, really? What about anyone else?"

"Guy and Connie are going to NYU," she offered.

"Adam and Jesse are going to BC."

"I think Luis is going to University of Miami, Dwayne to Texas A&M, and I'm pretty sure Goldberg and Averman are going to University of Pennsylvania."

"Wow," Casey said processing, "no one's staying here?"

They thought for a moment, "I guess not."

"Now who am I going to feed?"

"Aw, we'll still come by and visit," Fulton assured.

"I'm going to hold you to that," she warned jokingly.

"Yes ma'am," he saluted in jest.

"So how about milkshakes all around, on the house?"

"Sounds good!"

"Great!"

"Awesome! Thanks!"

They talked about their plans for Chicago: their boarding, their hockey team, their studies and majors, then finally their future with their majors.

"You guys are going to open a club! Why didn't I know about this before?" she asked surprised.

"I don't know," Fulton shrugged.

"It's just something we've been talking about for a while. We weren't trying to keep you out of it," Dean explained to her.

"Good, 'cause I want in," she told them casually, slurping up the rest of her shake.

Fulton and Dean exchanged looks and shrugged. "Sure, what can you do?" Dean asked teasingly.

She rolled her eyes "With you two going into business, you're going to need a good lawyer to keep you out of trouble."

"Yeah, but what can _you_ do?" he teased.

"Ha, ha very funny, no, really." She pretended to laugh.

Fulton elbowed Dean in the side. "Knowing this guy," he gestured to the other Bash Brother, "We'll need your legal skills. Welcome aboard."

"Aw thanks Fult. I knew I could count on _you_." She stuck her tongue out at Dean.

The three of them walked back to the dorms, heading to Julie's first. As they made it to the third floor, they heard a voice behind them.

"There you are!" They stopped in their tracks. "Where have you been? I have been looking all over for you, Portman," Dean's girlfriend complained.

He drew in a slow breath and turned around plastering a smile to his face. "Alicia, hey," he said placing a kiss on her cheek.

"I asked you a question," she told him impatiently. Fulton and Julie exchanged shocked glances at each other from behind Portman.

"I was out with my friends," he gestured behind him, "celebrating."

Fulton gave an insincere wave as Julie shyly poked her head around from behind Dean, "Hi, Alicia."

Alicia forced a smile at Fulton but that 'courtesy' ended when she spotted Julie. She hated Julie. Who wouldn't in her position? Anytime she wanted to hang out with her boyfriend, she had to pry him away from Fulton and her, his 'friend.' She let her eyes snobbishly wandered up and down her, visually belittling her. "Celebrating?" she turned her gaze back to Portman, "You didn't invite me?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm sorry. It's just that we just found out today that we all got into the University of Chicago. We went to Mickey's pretty spur of the moment."

"Wait…Chicago?" she asked flabbergasted. With one last look at the two, she turned to Dean, "Portman I need to talk to you," she said seriously, walking out of listening distance, "now."

Dean sighed heavily and followed after her leaving Julie and Fulton behind. They watched as Alicia and Dean began to 'talk.'

"Oh man, that doesn't look good," Fulton was referring to fierce hand gestures added to their harsh, hissed tones.

"Wow did you see the way she was looking at me?" she laughed amazed at the amount of hate generated at her, "She doesn't like that I hang out with him. Do you think that's why she's yelling at him?"

"I don't know," he said simply.

"I'd hate it if she was yelling at him because of me. I hate that she yells at him at all. He doesn't deserve that."

Fulton looked over at her after picking up something that was maybe more than friendship. "You want them to break up?" he asked curiously.

"Oh yes," she said emphatically causing Fulton to raise his eyebrows at her. "What? You don't?" she asked surprised. "You like her?"

"Of course not. But Port does."

"I know. That's why I'm trying to be nice to her and put up with her snooty behavior, because she's important to him and what's important to him is important to me."

"Because you're his _friend_."

"Right," she gave him a 'duh' look. "She doesn't seem to get that- or care- or both. He should dump her and find somebody who can understand that, someone who treats him better."

"Someone who will like you and approve if he wants to spend the majority of his time with another girl," he supplied with a smirk ever increasing.

"Yeah."

"Someone who's going to let him be himself whether he's in public or hanging out back in our dorm room."

"Yeah."

"Someone like you."

"Yeah," Fulton's words sank in and she whipped her head around to face his smirk, "What?"

He laughed, "How long have you like him?"

"Dean? Oh Fulton, not you too," she whined. "He's my best friend. You both are. You can ask him; I say the same kind of stuff about you to him all the time. You can do so much better than the preppy cheerleader you've been seeing," she said caringly. "Why don't you try some women of character?"

"Hey now let's not get off track here. We're talking about _your_ love interest." Julie rolled her eyes.

"No we're not," she crossed her arms, "I love him; I love you. You two are my best friends and I only want what's best for you guys, ok?" He nodded. "Great here he comes. Fult, please, drop this crazy theory of yours before you turn things weird between us."

"Fine," he agreed but still thought better than to listen to her "we're just friends" excuse.

Portman joined them with a dejected look on his face. "We broke up," he released.

"Oh Dean I'm so sorry. What happened?"

"Basically it just wasn't working out. She didn't like me hanging out so much with you guys," Julie snuck a guilty look at Fulton; they knew what that really meant. She didn't like him hanging out with _Julie _so much. "She said I should have thought to bring her along to celebrate too, but honestly she didn't want me to go to Chicago in the first place so she wouldn't have been celebrating anyway, so you know what? Whatever, good riddance, I say."

"What's she got against Chicago?" Fulton asked.

"Nothing it's just that she wanted me to go to New York State with her. I said no way and here we are."

Julie gave him a hug, "Are you going to be ok?" her muffled voice questioned from his shirt.

He smiled and hugged her small frame back, "Yeah," he broke out of the hug and slung both arm around them, "I got my friends to help me through."

"Yeah who needs to be attached to someone coming out of high school?"

"Fult, as I recall, _you_ are still attached as we're nearing the end."

"Not for long, Cat-Lady here has inspired me to try for someone better." He winked at her.

"Oh yeah? How'd she do that?"

"Well we were talking about-"

"You know what?" she cut him off, interrupting, "It's getting late and we should head off to our dorms. So let's go."

Fulton smiled and agreed, "Yeah let's go." They started making their way to their destinations, "Just think one more month here and then we're done. Then it's off to Chicago!"

-TBC

* * *

(A/N-2: There you go. Chapter 1 is done. Tell me if I should go on. I'd appreciate it!)


	2. Ch2: Love Vibration

Disclaimer: I still own nothing :0(

(A/N: Wow thank you all for the reviews! I have actually already written many chapters to this story and I had planned to post it once I had it all finished I've hit a rough patch in the later chapter. But I hope this is the jolt of encouragement I need to get me back on track! Keep the comments coming! They mean a bunch! -TT)

* * *

_**And you people all know what I'm talking about  
Yeah you people all know what he's talking about  
Spread the love vibration  
"Love Vibration" – Josh Rouse**_

_**

* * *

**_

They blinked and the month was over. Graduation came and went. The summer flew by and before you knew it, they were in Chicago.

"Explain to me again why you aren't going to move into an off-campus apartment with us," Portman asked.

Julie sighed, "I told you. My scholarship only covered half of the tuition, so my parents are paying the rest including boarding."

"Ah, the lifestyles of the cake eaters. I forgot you're one of them," Fulton teased.

Julie playfully hit his chest. "Don't be mean."

"But why can't they pay for an apartment instead of a dorm?" Dean continued.

"You want me to ask if they will pay for my rent in apartment with two guys, in a brand new city, while they're 1000 miles away? They find out I want to board with two guys instead of the girl that I'd be with in the dorms, I'm on the first plane back to Bangor, living at home and attending a college that's 5 minutes away."

"That's harsh."

"You have no idea. So you'll just have to settle with the two minute commute to see me," she smiled.

"Is your roommate gonna be cool with us hanging out at your place?"

"Don't know," she said simply, "haven't met her yet."

"How is that possible? You moved in like 2 days ago."

"She moved in before me, leaving sequined costumes and what-not everywhere I might add, and then came back when I wasn't here, cleaned up and left. She left a note saying she had a competition or something to go to and she'd be back in a couple of days, and we could meet then. I don't know how long I can room with someone who wears glitter like that before I go nuts."

"So she a theater chick? You said costumes."

"No, more like a dancer's costume or a gymnast's. I don't know; do gymnasts wear sparkly uniforms?"

Fulton and Portman looked between them, "How would we know?"

She laughed, "Right, silly me. It's probably a good thing I'm rooming with a girl instead of you two, it'll give me a girly outlet from all the testosterone," she joked.

The next few months, they made the most of college life, attending big games, cheering on their school, and of course hitting every party.

Julie was putting on her makeup when she heard a knock at the door. She glanced at her watch, "Crap, he's early," she mumbled. "Just a minute!" she yelled replacing the mascara brush in the tube.

"Don't worry; I got it," her roommate told her, making her way out of the shared bathroom.

"Thanks T," she smiled.

She opened the door, "Well hel-lo!" she said eying the man at the door.

"Uh hi," he shifted uncomfortably in front of the stranger.

"You here for Julie?"

"Yeah, she here?"

She nodded and stepped aside, letting him in.

He let out a whistle as he saw his friend primping in the mirror. She was dressed in a low-cut, loose silver top and pair of dark skinny jeans and heels. She put down the lip gloss wand and smiled at him. Dean took her hand and spun her around, "You look great."

"Thanks," she blushed slightly. Her roommate cleared her throat, "Oh T this is Portman, Portman, T."

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," she smiled.

"So you ready?" he asked eagerly rubbing his hands together.

"Ready?"

"Yeah there's a party in the Broadview Hall. I thought we'd go check it out."

"I can't."

He frowned, "But we always go to parties together. We agreed."

"We agreed that if we both were single and there was a party, we'd go together, hang out, look after each other, etc."

"Exactly, so let's go."

She shook her head, "I," she smiled, "have a date." She watched his face drop in disbelief making her annoyed. "Don't act so surprised."

"I'm not surprised. I'm…I'm…Why didn't I know about this?" he demanded.

"Oh come on Dean."

"Oh come on Dean what?"

"Let's face it. You've hated every guy I've dated or introduced you to."

"That's not true," he argued.

"Oh really? At Eden Hall, there was Scooter who you punched out sophomore year because you felt he was getting too- what was your word?- oh yeah, 'handsy'."

"Well he was."

"We were dancing! He had his hands on my waist, not down my pants or anything."

"Whatever."

"Then Jerry, after him, lasted a week, poor guy. You never told me what you 'talked' to him about but he wouldn't even look in my direction the rest of high school." Portman laughed at the memory as Julie put her hands on her hips, "See!"

He composed himself again, "Well Jerry was a schmuck."

"Even Banks! You liked him; you knew him but yet you still insisted on bashing him into the wall every chance you got until we broke up."

"Well I am a _Bash_ Brother. It was my job as an enforcer."

"You gave him a concussion."

"Well," he shrugged defensively, "he's alright now isn't he?" he said more matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, he's still skittish around you though," she laughed which lightened her irritation. "Dean," she spoke softer, "I like this guy. He likes me; he treats me well too. Come here." She wrapped her arms around his torso in a hug. "I was going to introduce you guys eventually, but I wanted to hang out with him first, give him a fair shot before you scare him away, ok?"

He rested his chin on top of her head as they continued to talk, still wrapped in each other's arms, "Fine. But you have to change."

She drew back from him, "What?"

"You have to change," he said plainly. "You can't go out in that," he motioned to her clothing.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" she looked down at her outfit. "A minute ago you said I looked great."

"Yeah great when you were going to a party with _me_, not on a date with some tool I don't even know."

"He's not a tool! And I'm not changing," she told him stubbornly.

"Yes you are. I don't want him getting any ideas."

"Don't worry he's not gonna try anything."

"And if he does?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "If he does, I've got your number on speed dial. You'll be the first one I call. Happy?"

"No, he'll still gonna have those ideas," he narrowed his eyes, pointing at his temple.

"So?"

"So? What do you mean 'so'?"

"They're just ideas," she shrugged, "You're telling me you've never had 'ideas' about any girl?" she tried to trap him.

"Of course I have; I'm a guy, and as a guy I know what an outfit like that does to us."

"Well I'm sorry but I'm not changing. Plus he saw me in the blue outfit and we did nothing but talk all night."

"The blue outfit?" his eyes grew wide, "The one you wore to that party?"

"Yeah that's where I met him."

"Was he looking at your face when you talked?" she scoffed which earned him a warning look from Julie. "At the party huh? Where was I?"

"Chatting up some brunette in the corner," she told him.

He tried to remember more about that night when a knock came on the door. "That's him." She shot a look Dean's way, "Be nice!"

"Whatever," he mumbled.

She reached for the door knob, "I'm serious." She opened the door, "Hey Steven."

He placed a kiss on her lips, "Hey Jules, wow," he said looking her over, "you look great- better than great. You look wonderful."

"Thanks," she said in a flirty tone. They leaned in for another kiss but were interrupted by Dean clearing his throat. She tried her hardest not to sound annoyed as she introduced the two. "Steven this is one of my best friends, Dean; Dean this is Steven."

Steven held out his hand, "Nice to meet you Dean."

"It's actually Portman." He stared down the guy. Steven was at least half a foot shorter and a lot less built than Dean.

Noticing the tension, "Uh yeah that's right," she laughed uneasily. "Dean has everyone call him Portman. I should have introduced him as that. I call him 'Dean' because I like to think I'm more special than anyone else," she tried to joke to ease the tension. It backfired.

"You are," they both told her simultaneously which resulted in a stare down, neither enjoying sharing a common thought with their counterpart.

Julie had to think fast. She looked over her shoulder and noticed that her roommate was still there, quietly witnessing everything, "Tell you what, Dean, why don't you take T with you to the party. Show her a good time. Let her see life outside the dorm."

"Hey I resent that!" her friend broke her silence, "I know what a good time is. I'm always here working because I have to make up work I miss from my competitions. You make me sound like a recluse!" she complained. "Plus" she smiled wickedly, "I want to see how this drama pans out. I don't want to miss a thing."

Julie shot her a look as if to say "you're no help at all." She turned back to the matter at hand, "Ok it was just a suggestion. You guys do whatever. But we should get going," she tugged Steven's sleeve to get them out of the door, "Bye!" she called out.

"Bye Cat, bye…_Steven_," he said with distaste.

Portman got in his car and drove back to his shared apartment where Fulton was studying for his big test tomorrow. He burst through the door and slammed it after him.

"Ah gees!" Fulton complained hearing him enter. "I thought I was going to have the apartment to myself tonight. You know, so I can study," he hoped his friend picked up on the hint.

"Julie can't come. She's got a _date_," he shared bitterly.

"And the books are closing now," he said giving his undivided attention to the upcoming rant. "So Julie has a date?"

"Yeah and she didn't tell me." He started pacing the floor. "I can't believe she didn't tell me."

"I can," he said honestly. When Portman stopped to look at him, he shrugged, "What? You think she likes not having a normal relationship with a guy because her friend scares them away?"

"I do not scare them away," he insisted.

"Really? You're going to stick with that story? What about-"

"Please I don't need the rundown of names. Jules already covered that. Maybe she shouldn't pick such pansies then maybe they wouldn't go running for the hills when I tell them to treat her nice or else. And this one, I can already tell he's a tool."

"You met him?"

"Briefly when he came to get her."

"But you can already know he's a tool," Fulton asked skeptically.

"She met him at one of the parties we went to. Apparently, he waited 'til I was preoccupied to go get at her."

"Preoccupied? You mean you were 'getting at' a girl of your own," he said knowingly.

"Not necessarily," he tried to argue.

"Dude, I've been with you guys a couple of times before. It's the same old story every time. You guys go, dance together a couple of songs. Then you offer to get you guys some beer; you meet a girl on your way; get _that girl_ a beer, and you dip, leaving her behind to mingle with whomever. Personally, I think it's great that she found someone she likes. She deserves to be happy. She's been working extra hours at her job to save up money. Let her go out and have some fun. So what if he met her when you weren't around. That doesn't make him a tool."

"There's more."

"Oh?"

"She was wearing one of her _outfits,_"

"Oo the sexy ones?"

Dean nodded, "And when he opened the door, I swear I saw him drooling. He was ogling her and I could tell exactly what was going through his mind."

Fulton laughed, "Do you remember the first time _you_ saw her in one of those outfits? Because I seem to remember having to pick your jaw off the floor and help you form some coherent sentences. I guarantee your thoughts weren't exactly what you'd call pure."

"That's different. I've known her almost half my life. She just…surprised me, that's all, but this guy- he was looking at her like a piece of meat! Oh! And to top that all off, he called me Dean."

That revelation caused Fulton to crack up. Portman stood frowning with arms crossed as his friend doubled over in laughter. Composing himself enough to ask a question, Fulton asked, "Did you lay him out for it?"

"Nah I would've but Cat was there trying to diffuse the situation. She even tried to get me to take her roommate to that party, anything to get me away from him."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Good looking?"

"What?"

"The roommate, was she hot?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, blonde, tall, leggy, decent rack."

"Then why are you here?"

"What do you mean 'why am I here?' I'm sitting here telling you about Cat and the tool."

"You pass on a party with a hot college chick to come back here and tell me about Julie and her date?" he raised his eyebrows, "Do you got a thing for Jules? Is that why you're so upset about this? Are you jealous?"

"Whoa there 50 Question Man. First of all no, Julie's one of my best friends and secondly, I'm upset about this because I don't like this guy."

"Well it's a good thing you're not the one dating him now isn't it?"

"I'm serious. He's not good enough for her."

"Oh? And who is? You?" he smirked.

"No maybe like a king somewhere, or a prince- but not one of those that has to wait for someone to keel over kind of princes, but the ones that are given first shot at the throne or something. Someone who's going to treat her like royalty, not ogle her in front of one of her best friends." Fulton looked at his friend with skepticism. "I do not have a thing for her," he insisted. "We're just friends."

"Gee, haven't heard that one before," he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked slightly annoyed.

"Nothing, it's just that back in high school I was sure the Cat had feelings for you but she said the same crap you're trying to pull now, the 'we're just friends' crap."

"Julie had a thing for me?"

"She'd never admit it but I think she did." Portman smiled as he thought about her having a crush on him, but quickly shook the thought loose.

"Well if she did, I'd say she's clearly moved on," he said cynically.

"Port, let her be happy if he makes her happy. If it doesn't work out, it will be of their own doings, not yours. Go out a get a girl of your own to preoccupy yourself."

And that's just what he did. As Julie and Steven continued to see each other, Portman ran into the 'party brunette' and asked her out. Both couples dated throughout most of freshman year until…

* * *

(A/N-2: Ok so I know the way I ended this chapter kinda sucked but I swear every other way was worse. I will try my hardest to post the next chapt. soon!)

Disclaimer2: Portman's speech there at the end (king/prince) was kinda paraphrased from an episode of Gilmore Girls. Don't sue! Again I own nothing!


	3. Ch3: Just a Friend

Disclaimer: I own nada

(A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you for all your support. You guys are amazing! This is kinda a short chapt., but it has alot going on. Hope you enjoy! -TT)

Format: Present, _Flashback_

* * *

**_You, you got what I need but you say he's just a friend  
But you say he's just a friend, oh baby  
You, you got what I need but you say he's just a friend  
But you say he's just a friend  
"Just a Friend"- Biz Markie_**

* * *

Portman and Kara came back to his apartment after the movies still talking and laughing about the funny scenes, but a sniff from their living room drew Dean from the comedic stylings of Jim Carey. They rounded the corner to see Julie, eyes swollen and red, with Fulton doing his best to comfort her.

"Whoa, Julie, are you ok? What's the matter?" he left Kara's side to join them on the couch.

Julie looked up from where she'd been crying on Fulton's shirt, revealing huge wet spots from her tears, "We broke up," she croaked out.

"I should go," Kara said, fishing for her boyfriend's attention back.

Dean wouldn't have stopped her from leaving, but Julie did. "No, no, I'm so sorry. You guys were on a date," she sniffed,  
"having a good time it sounded like. Please, don't let my wallowing ruin everything. I should get going anyway." She moved to get up but was stopped.

"No, what happened?" he frowned, "Was it Steven?" He assumed 'yes' when she cut off eye contact and looked down. "Do we need to pay him a visit?" he asked and looked over to Fulton, as his anger continued to build inside him.

"No! Don't Dean," her head shot back up. "Listen, I just want to forget about it, ok, forget him, and move on."

"Did he- he didn't…" he narrowed his eyes and lowered his head, still looking at her, "try anything, did he?"

"Wha- no!"

"Well," he shrugged defensively, "you're not giving me much to go on. You're all weepy-eyed and saying you want to forget he was ever born so…"

"No," she sighed and began twisting the tissue she held in her hand, "no we went out to eat and some how we got into the conversation about whether men and women and really be just friends…

"_Fulton and Dean are just my friends," she shrugged feeling she'd just proved her point, "nothing more."_

"_You're telling me that you've never been attracted to either one of them?" he asked skeptically. _

"_No," she said calmly._

"_Psh come on," he laughed making her frown._

"_Come on what?" she folded her arms in front of her._

"_I've seen the way you and Portman especially are around each other. You guys act like more than friends."_

"_Well we're not," she said flatly._

"_If you say so," he said, unconvinced._

"_I _do_ say so. He has a serious girlfriend and there's also the fact, let's see, _we're_ in a relationship," she said pointedly._

"_Oh _I'm_ very aware of the coupling, thank you. I'm surprised you are."_

"_What is that supposed to mean?!"_

"_It's just that the last time we doubled with them, you two spent most of the night talking to each other, not me or Kara." Her jaw dropped slightly in disbelief. "She noticed too. Why do you think we don't want to double with each other anymore?"_

"_That's not fair! I hadn't seen him in forever. We were catching up."_

"_It'd been a week since you saw him!"_

"_You know what? Whatever," she said tired of his attacks. "You don't hear me ripping you apart for talking with Meghan when we double with her and her boyfriend."_

"_Because there's a difference between me and her and you and him."_

_"And what's that?" she asked, irritated. "That I'm 'in love' with him and you have no feelings for her," she rolled her eyes._

_"No, I'm not saying that."_

_She stopped, "Not saying what? That I'm in love with Dean or that you don't have feelings for Meg."_

_He gave a heavy sigh, "Look, I'm not denying that I never had feelings for her like you're doing with him," he accused, not realizing he'd just opened Pandora's Box. "__I'm __being honest with __you__. That's the difference."_

_She was taken back by what she just heard, "…What?"_

"I said that I'm the one being hon-" 

_"No," she waved her hand dismissively, "before that."_

_"Just that I'm not going to pretend that I'm not attracted to her." Her jaw dropped open. "Hey," he shrugged defensively, "I'm trying to be open here."_

_ "…You were or are?"_

"_What?"_

"_First you said you were, then you said that you are…Do you _still_ have feelings for her?" she asked, afraid of his answer but in too deep to turn around now._

"_She's been in the same relationship for 8 years," he said shaking his head, "They're going to get married."_

"_No," she shook her head, frowning, "That's not what I asked. If they broke up tomorrow, would you go for her?"_

_This was where his words of being 'open' and 'honest' were coming back to bite him. _"…_Yes," he admitted. Julie felt like she took a blow to the stomach. "I'm sor-"_

_She held up her hand to cut his apology off, "I think we're done here."_

"_Jul-"_

"_I'll take a cab home." She got up, collected her things and left, ending up in Fulton's comforting arms._

"He would actually end a year-long relationship with _you_? For some other chick? What an idiot," Dean said shaking his head in disbelief, awakening a pang of jealously inside Kara.

"Look, I really don't want to talk about it. I just want to get some sleep."

"You can crash on the couch here if you want," he offered.

She smiled weakly, "Nah, thanks, T's coming home later tonight and we always do a run and breakfast the day after she returns."

He nodded, "Ok, I'll drive you."

She smiled gratefully but shook her head, "That's ok, Fult here, can drive me," she lightly clapped her other friend's shoulder to ok it and he nodded, "Yeah you salvage what's left of your date with Kara."

_Kara? Crap!_ He forgot she was still there! He sheepish turned around to smile at an upset girlfriend and enveloped her in a hug. "So what would you like to do?" he kissed the top of her head.

She was relieved his attention was back on her, but still upset, "Actually it's getting late. I should be going too."

"Well let me drive _you_ home."

She gave him a little smile, "Thanks."

He gave her a kiss and took her hand as they left the apartment.

On their way to her place, Kara decided to explore the same conversation. "So you believe guys and girls can be just friends right?"

"Yeah, of course," he gave a short nod.

"So you're ok that I have a close friend that's a guy, Aaron?"

"Sure," he shrugged, "there's nothing going on between you guys, right?"

"Right, and there's nothing going on between you and Julie, right?" she jumped at the opportunity that he'd opened to ask that.

He took his eyes briefly off the road to shoot her a glace, "Oh come on, not you too. You of all people should know me better than that."

"I know. It's just-"

"Look can we not do this. This conversation is already 0-1 in the success department tonight. I don't really want us to be another casualty."

She wasn't happy with the response she got but agreed not to be another victim and didn't push it further.

Meanwhile…

"Thanks for taking me home Fult. I don't know what I would do without you guys," she told him as they reached the dorm building.

"Aw it's no problem Cat," he shooed away the thanks, "I'm gonna walk you in."

"Oh, no you don't have to do that. I'm ok now, really."

"Are you kidding me? With the night you've had? You just need to be jumped and robbed to top of the crap-fest to top off the night," he got her to crack a smile and laugh. "I don't think so. Let's go."

They reached the door of her room and he waited until she got it unlocked. "Alright Cat," he smiled and gave her a hug, "You take care of yourself and we'll see you tomorr-" he stopped when they heard a noise from inside the dorm.

Julie and Fulton cautiously peaked in, "T! You're back early." She smiled and gave her roommate a hug, "Oh!" she said remembering her company, "The always MIA Bash Brother came with me," she teased him lightly. "I can't believe I've never introduced you two but," she stepped aside, "Tada," she gestured towards him, "T, this is-"

"Fulton?" she breathed out.

"…Tammy?"

"Oh my gosh! Fulton!" she ran over and threw her arms around him in a hug. He vaguely remembered wrapping his arms around her to reciprocate, still in shock.

Puzzled, "Uh yeah, how did you...you guys know each other?"

Fulton continued to stand there open-mouthed so Tammy answered, drawing back but never tearing her eyes away from him, "We were on a hockey team together."

"You played hockey? In Minnesota?" She nodded. "Wait," she thought for a second, "Tammy, as in _D-5_ Tammy, as in Fulton's Tammy," he blushed at that description, "you're _that _Tammy?" she turned to Fulton, "She's _that_ Tammy."

"I guess I am," she smiled at Julie.

"I can't believe I've been rooming with a fellow Duck all this time and didn't know it!" she said in amazement, "What are the odds?"

"Better than we thought apparently," she laughed. "So you played for the Ducks. I thought you said you were an East Coast chick."

"Born and raised in Bangor 'til the Goodwill Games when I joined the Ducks. I've been in Minnesota ever since."

"Ah," she nodded with clarity. She smiled, "Yeah, the Ducks gave me some of my best memories." She looked again at Fulton. "Wow, Reed. Look at you. You look great," she marveled. "You haven't changed a bit. Well," she laughed, "you grew some but that's about it."

"Me? What about you, Duncan? Julie has told us all about her roomie that's been taking the Chicago ice skating crowd by storm," she blushed. "What happened to New York? You get tired of knocking the socks off those losers?" he joked.

"Ha, ha! No that never gets old. I just wanted a change of scenery so I've been here since my junior year of high school."

"Man, it's good to see you again," he wrapped her in another hug.

"You too, Fult," she closed her eyes, taking in the moment, "you too."

After enjoying the familiar comfort from each other, he spoke again, "Well now that we've reconnected, we should definitely get together and catch up."

"Sounds great, and you know where to find me now," she giggled. "Why don't you come back by tomorrow and pick me up."

"What time?"

Tammy smiled, "I've got all day."

He returned the smile, "Bright and early it is."

* * *

Shout outs:  
Kudos to galindapopular on ID-ing the Luke speech. Glad to find another Gilmore Girls fan!  
thanks awtr101fan for the support. I know where I want this story to go. In fact, I've got the last chapts done. It's the ones kinda right before it that I'm not happy with. They don't feel right to me. (I'm a bit of a perfectionist) but that's not 'til like 7 chapts from now. If I can't get it going I might take you up on your offer :0) please stick around! lol  
Finally kudos to everyone who knew T was Tammy. There's no fooling you guys! lol

Please keep R&R-ing (ps. that's reading and reviewing- not resting and relaxing- however if you're doing both that's fine too! haha!)


	4. Ch4: I'm Falling Away

Disclaimer: I own nothing

(A/N: Hey everyone thanks for the support. Please continue with your feedback! -TT)

* * *

**_But I'm falling away  
I'm falling away with you  
Time may heal your wounds  
I'm seeing you through  
Your eyes may fade from view  
I'm seeing you through..  
"I'm Falling Away" - Benjamin Pacheco_**

* * *

The next morning, Fulton and Tammy took off to see the sights while Julie had some plans of her own.

Dean let out a yawn as he stretched out his legs. "Why are you dragging me along with you on your run?"

"Dean, I already told you," she said tightening her shoe strings, "twice."

"Well tell me again. It's too early for me to try to remember."

She sighed, "Tammy bailed on our plans so she could spend the whole day with Fulton. You guys still work out because of hockey but I don't. The only time I get my exercise is when she's in town. She runs every morning and I tag along so since I would normally be running today, I've recruited you to come with me instead."

"Goodie," he said unenthusiastically.

"Come on, it's not like we couldn't use the conditioning."

He looked up to see if she realized what she'd just said. The smirk on her face told him she did. "I can't believe you still remember that," he laughed.

"Sure I do," she smiled. "First time I had to beat up a Bash Brother," she teased.

Dean pretended to think, "Hm, I don't remember that part."

"Oh yes you do!" she accused. It wasn't so much a 'beat down' as it was a sock in the arm later that day and a warning to be nicer to her. Still, it was pretty gutsy for her to do to a guy twice her size that she'd hardly said two sentences to since they'd met. Who would've thought they'd grow to become such great friends? "Don't tell me I caused memory loss."

He rolled his eyes and shook his head, smiling, "What an imagination you've got there Cat. We can at least agree on the comment that let to this alleged 'beat down'?"

"You mean 'Speak for yourself, Babe,'" she said in her best Portman voice.

"Exactly," he smiled. "So speaking for yourself…Babe are you seriously gonna make me work out on my day off?"

Julie shrugged, "You don't have to come," she then poked her lower lip out in a pout. "I just thought maybe you'd like to help a broken hearted friend out." She played her guilt card well and he caved every time.

He smiled, knowing she was playing him, "What the hay, right? I'm here already. Let's do this." They finished stretching and started to jog, "Pretty wild about Fult and his childhood flame, huh?"

"Oh I know! Who would've thought they'd find each other again."

"That's fate if I've ever seen it."

"I wish Fate would bring me someone," she half joked. "Last one wasn't so great."

"Oh come on. It will, probably when you least expect it. You just got to get back on your feet again. I'll help."

She smiled up at her friend, "Thanks Dean."

True to his word, he did help her. Morning runs became routine between them as sophomore year began and so did the weekly parties. They started to hang out more and more together, much to the dismay of a jealous Kara. Dean dragged Julie to a couple of parties with them to make sure she was putting herself back out there- just not too much. He watched her to make sure the right guys were talking to her and no one else. However, maybe he was spending too much time preoccupied with her because when Julie had Big _Bash_ Brother watching, Kara slowly gravitated back to her own friends. This went on for a few parties until…

"Dean! You'll never guess what!" Julie ran up to him on campus with a hug.

"What?" he smiled from her excitement.

"I got a date tomorrow. And if all goes well, we'll probably go to the party together this weekend too," she finished in a sing-song fashion.

He tried to keep his smile genuine through the disappointment he felt in his stomach. "So you're bailing on the group, huh?"

"Aw c'mon," she tilted her head to the side with a smile, "I'm not bailing on anyone. Just think of it this way. You finally get to _enjoy_ a party with your _girlfriend_ instead of watching over me."

He put his best innocent face on, "What do you mean?"

"Pu-lease!" she waved her hand, "Don't even try that. I've seen you hovering. Now you don't have to."

"Great," he tried to keep in character. The truth was he enjoyed hanging out a lot with her again. He liked the idea of her needing him, but he knew it was short lived. He knew it was only a matter of time before some other guy swooped in realizing how special she is.

"Alright, I've got class. I just saw you walking and I wanted to share the good news with you. I'll see you later!" she said running back in the direction she came from.

"Yeah, bye Cat," he said dejectedly knowing she was already out of earshot.

Julie's date went well and was all set for the weekend party but someone else wasn't- in more ways than one…

Dean was talking to Kara on the phone. "You can't come to the party?"

"No I'm not feeling well."

"Aw Babe I'm sorry."

"Yeah I think it was something I ate at lunch today."

"Well how about I come over and take care of you?" he threw on a flirty smile even thought he knew she couldn't see him.

"No, no you go, have fun at that party; drag your friend with you or something. You're always saying you and Fulton don't get to party like you used to."

"I don't mind, really. Plus Fulton's been so wrapped up with Tammy I hardly see him anymore and Julie's got a date so she's busy too," he shrugged, "meaning I'm all alone," he tried again.

"No, I'm just going to get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok," he gave up. He settled for a night of sports on TV. He was two periods into a hockey game when he got another phone call…

"Hello?"

"Hey Dean, um what's up?"

"Nothing, just watching the Blackhawks play."

"Cool," she commented nonchalantly. "They winning?"

He chuckled, "Of course they are," Julie rolled her eyes "hey I thought you were at that party."

"Yeah I still am actually. I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"Sure. Whatcha need?"

"I need you to come pick me up."

Dean's senses went on alert, "Are you ok? What happened?"

"Yeah, no, I'm fine," she laughed. "Some friends called Josh up, needing his help. He said he'd be back by to pick me up but this party kinda sucks and I don't know anyone. So I'm gonna let him know I bailed if you can get here."

"Yeah, sure thing, be right there. You're at Winword right?"

"Uh actually no, we decided to hit a different one; it's on Tailor Road. Just follow the music; you can't miss it."

"Ok, see you shortly."

Twenty minutes later Dean walked through the door. Julie was right; you couldn't miss the party happening. Music was cranked loud enough to bust your eardrums and there were people everywhere. He retrieved his cell phone from his pocket. "Hello?" he yelled.

"Hello?" he could barely hear her answer.

"Hey I'm here. Where are you?"

"Hello? Dean?"

"I'm here!"

"Dean I can't hear you!"

"Marco!"

She smiled, "Polo! Where are you?"

"I don't know by a group of guys drinking."

"You think it's the same group I'm looking at?" she asked, eyeing the group of freshmen downing shots and cheering.

"At this party?" he snickered, noting that everyone was drinking, "Probably not."

"Yeah, let's try landmarks huh?" she laughed.

"Alright I think I'm in…the living room maybe."

"Well I'm in the kitchen come find me," she suggested.

A moment later she saw him appear from around the corner. "Hey Marco."

"Hey Polo," she hugged him. "Thanks for coming."

"Oh yeah no problem," he said looking around. "I thought you said this party sucks. Looks alright to me."

"Well it might not suck but I still don't know anyone."

"You know me," he pointed out, "C'mon the night is still young. Let's check it out."

Seeing no reason not to, she shrugged, "Alright let's go."

They grabbed a cup of the alcohol they were serving and walked around, joining in a dance or two, and adding some color to random conversations they heard. By the time they made one round they needed refills, so they headed through the crowd to the kitchen. Upon finding an unopened bottle of tequila, they traded in their plastic cups and made their way out again, but Dean stopped suddenly and Julie crashed into the back of him.

"Omph! Gees, man, fix your brake lights!" she joked but he wasn't laughing. She followed his gaze to the couch ahead of them to see a couple all over each other. Julie couldn't tell for certain who it was with their faces plastered together but she had a gut feeling she knew.

Dean started walking again, making a bee-line for the sofa. "Kara?" the couple ignored him, "Kara?" he touched her shoulder. She turned around, lipstick-smeared face and reeking of beer, to see her boyfriend. "Kara, have you lost your mind?!"

"Dean," she breathed out instinctively.

"What are you doing here?" he cast a glance at her partner "and with him?!" he gestured to her 'just friend' Aaron. "You told me you were sick!"

She sat there shocked. He wasn't supposed to be here; he was supposed to be at Winword. What was he doing at _this _party…and with _her_? She'd caught sight of the blonde standing beside him, gaping at her scene. With her anger replacing the shock, she answered, "I _am_ sick, Dean, sick and tired of not being the first girl in your life. _I'm_ your girlfriend for crying out loud!"

"What?" he looked confused.

"I'm sick of playing backup to another girl," she rephrased her previous statement.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said irritated at being falsely accused.

"Julie, Dean, I'm talking about Julie!" matching his irritation.

Dean stood there dumbfounded.

"Her!" she thrust her finger in Julie's direction as if her identity was the source of his confusion.

"I know who Julie is, Kara," he said sharply. "I don't know what she has to do with this."

"You don't?" She stood there unconvinced and crossed her arms. "Whenever I call you, you're with Julie. I say let's go out and you say let's bring Julie along- or worse, you decline because you've already made plans with her."

He shook his head, "Kara-"

"Tonight I say I'm sick and what do you do? You hang out with _Julie_. You told me she had a date."

"I did!" Julie chimed in, "He had to leave so I called Dean and he came to bail me out."

"You," she glare at her, "Don't even speak to me," she threatened. "You're always saying how you guys are just friends; then why won't you just let me have my boyfriend? Why can't you just back off? What? You can't keep a guy happy so you won't let anyone else be? You can't let your 'best friend' be happy with another girl? You gotta be in his head all the time, taking advantage of your friendship. Just let him go! Let him have his own life!"

Julie stood there speechless. She couldn't even respond to those accusations. Had she been unconsciously monopolizing him? Had she abused their friendship?

He held up his hand to cut her off, coming to her defense, "Hey, I have my own life, and she's always going to be part of it. She's done nothing wrong. Don't try to pin this on her. You're the one practically giving it up to another guy on the sofa in public!"

"Hey, hey what I do is no longer your concern. We're done!"

"Fine! Good!"

"Fine!" she pulled her partner up from his spot on the couch, "Let's get out of here," she huffed out with Aaron in tow.

Julie and Dean stood there a moment before she spoke up, nudging his arm, "Hey you ok?"

"Yeah," He forced a smile, "What do you say we crack this thing open?" he held up the bottle of tequila they swiped.

"What are we waiting for?"

They grabbed a spot out on the patio and Dean popped the bottle open, taking the first swig. He grimaced as he swallowed then smiled as she did the same, choking a little on the bite it gave, "Little different than the rum and coke you've been drinking, huh?" she smirked and took another guzzle.

They started to talk about Kara as the alcohol began to take its effect. "You were too good for her, you know, stupid girl like that," she slurred slightly as she snuggled up under his arm for warmth.

"She wasn't stupid. She was always super smart," he protested, just as buzzed.

Julie shook her head, "Any girl that cheats on you is a stupid, stupid girl," she told him honestly, looking up from her place next to him. "The smart ones would never let a guy like you go."

He just looked at her, smiling softly, and noted the way the moonlight was playing perfectly on her face, lighting up her eyes and dancing off her hair. Before he knew it he had leaned in and was kissing her. Timid at first, it quickly escalated to deeper and longer strides. He weaved his fingers through her hair as she began to snake her arm around his neck. Though it felt so right, they realized what was going on and quickly pulled away, blinking as if it'd help clear up this newfound confusion. To make matters worse, they realized they had an audience: Julie's date came back by to pick her up.

She gasped, "Josh," she stood up quickly and he turned around to leave. Her head was spinning. With her stomach now knotted up she looked back at a still shell-shocked Dean then back to where Josh had been standing, torn as to what to do. Then instinct kicked in; she ran to the edge of the patio where it meets the grass and puked. Apparently the turbulence was only the tequila. She _knew_ what she had to do…

"Ugh," she complained, revisiting the alcohol she'd downed.

…Tomorrow. She knew what she had to do tomorrow…

The next morning, Julie was awakened by a knock at the door. She groaned as she put the pillow over her head. "Whoever's at my door better have a good excuse for waking me up!" she threatened, "ugh, and for knocking so loud," she whimpered.

Dean poked his head in, "Sorry," he smiled sheepishly, "Guess you're still hung over."

She lifted the pillow slightly to see him, "How are you even functioning? You drank way more than me."

He laughed, "_My_ roommate has better hang-over experience than yours." He looked over at the bottle of water and picked up the container of aspirin Tammy set there for her. "Amateur," he laughed and set it back down, rattling some of the pills.

"Not so loud! Honestly Dean!"

"Sorry, here I brought you this," he pulled out a white sack.

"What is it?" she asked leaning up, her curiosity peaked.

"The best hang-over food: tacos and mashed potatoes," he listed as he pulled them from the bag.

She let out another groan as she fell back onto her pillow, "All food- especially that combo- sounds so disgusting right now."

He held it out, letting the aroma spread. She gave a sniff, "Mmm, gimme," she ordered, changing her mind and sitting back up.

"I thought so," he laughed.

He watched her dig into her food and decided to dive into the other issue at hand, "So about the other night…"

"Mmhm hrmph ungereh wugulah," she tried with her mouth full of taco.

Dean just looked at her confused for a moment "…yeah…I didn't catch any of that. But I want to apologize."

With food swallowed, "Apologize? For what?"

"You know, for kissing you last night. I was wasted and obviously dealing with my break-up. I took advantage of a vulnerable situation and I shouldn't have. It was a mistake and didn't mean anything. I promise, it will never happen again."

Julie slowed her chewing. She didn't want to hear him apologize for kissing her. She didn't want to listen to him saying it was a mistake to kiss her, but she nodded.

"I ran into Josh too this morning. I straightened everything out there so you don't have to worry about that shoe dropping."

"Thanks," she mumbled.

"So can we put all this behind us, go back to being friends again, no weirdness?" he flashed an exaggerated smile.

She faked her own smile and nodded, "Of course."

"Great, look I gotta go. I've got class in ten minutes. But I'll see you later today maybe?"

"Sounds good. Thanks for the food," she called after him.

"Anytime, Cat-Lady," he shut the door behind him.

She shook her head, "Crap!" Why did Tammy have to leave this morning?

She quickly got dressed and went over to the guys' apartment. Fulton opened the door, "Wow, didn't expect to see you emerge today. You look better than you did last night," he smirked. "Come on in."

"Yeah, thanks for coming to get us," she said breezily. "Look I need your help."

"Ok," he said following her around the corner, "Shoot."

She turned around to look at him, "I think I'm in love with Dean," she blurted out.

He laughed, "What?"

"It just sort of happened. One minute we're just chilling at the party then he sees Kara all over this other guy," she explained, a mile a minute as she started to pace the floor. "Next thing you know, we're on the back patio with a bottle of tequila, trashing Kara and getting drunk. I say something like she was stupid to cheat on him with _anyone_. And before I knew it he leans down and we kiss!" she stopped and looked at Fulton who simply raised his eyebrows. "I felt that kiss throughout my whole body. Freakin' fireworks were going off in my head!" she groaned.

"You sure it wasn't just the tequila?"

"See, that's what I thought at first, but when I puked it all up… I don't know, even now all I can think about was how right it felt, how complete it made me feel." She rolled her eyes at what she'd just said. "That sounds so stupid and cliché, I know- but it's true. Did he maybe say anything to you about it?"

"Nope," he shook his head, "Sorry."

"You don't need to apologize," she sighed and plopped down on the couch beside him.

"So what are you going to do?"

"See, that's the thing. I can't to a blessed thing. He came over with your miracle hang-over remedy and told me it was all a mistake."

"Was he maybe fishing for you to correct him, you know, tell him it _wasn't_ a mistake."

"This morning he hooked me back up with my date who caught us lip-locked. I'd say he was pretty sure when he said it," she told him despondently.

"Oh, ouch. I can talk to-"

"What? No! Fulton you can't. Don't say anything- to anyone, including Tammy. God knows I love her but she loves drama more than anything. Promise me." He hesitated for a moment, "Fulton, promise."

He sighed, "Fine."

"Good, now I've got class in an hour; I just needed to tell someone. Now I need to shower and get ready. We all hanging out tonight?"

"Well, Tammy's gone, so it looks like I'm stuck with you guys, doesn't it?" he teased.

"Wow, I'm feeling the love, Fult," she countered sarcastically.

"I know, isn't that the problem?"

"Ugh, why do I even bother to tell you things?" she groaned.

"Don't worry, Cat," he laughed. "It stays with you and me."

"Thanks," she smiled and headed for the door. She stopped however when Fulton continued.

"But let me just say that I told you so."

"What?"

"I told you so," he said simply. "I told you senior year that you had feelings for him."

She rolled her eyes, "How could you know that when _I_ just found out myself the other night?"

He gave her a look to say 'oh come on.' She wasn't fooling him.

She smiled slyly and reached for the door, "Gotta go."

Fulton just smirked and shook his head after her. When were people gonna start listening to him?

* * *

(A/N: My apologies to the Tammy/Fulton fans reading. I didn't elaborate on their plot because they really were just catching up and its things we already know so I would just be boring you with the reiteration and I refuse to bring you a sub-standard story people! :0D but have heart because there will be more T/F later I promise.)


	5. Ch5: Looking at the World

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing

(A/N: Muchos apologies! It feels like forever since I've updated. This week has been crazy busy for me- like two exams and two papers kinda busy. Ah college life, its a blast! Here's another short chapter- just making sure I haven't lost anyone's interest ha ha! Please enjoy! -TT)

* * *

**_And I feel as if I'm looking at the world from the bottom of a well  
And I feel as if I'm looking at the world from the bottom of a well  
Lonely  
And the only way to beat it is to bat it down  
"Looking at the world from the bottom of a well" – Mike Doughty_**

* * *

When Julie reached campus, she noticed that news from that party had traveled fast. The part everyone (at least all the ladies) was talking about was that their school's hot shot hockey star was back on the market. Julie knew that every female carrying a pulse wanted Portman. She was pretty sure that _Kara_ even was regretting letting him go. So it should've come as no surprise when he showed up later _that night_ with the news of a 'hot date.' He saw a few different girls (a different one each night) for about two weeks when he thought he'd found 'Ms. Right'…

Dean was rushing to class as usual and took a corner a little too quickly. Next thing he saw were books and papers flying everywhere as he and the stranger crashed to the floor.

"Omph," the figure said. Great, he just ran over a girl.

"I'm so sorry," he got up and offered her his hand and helped her up. He immediately locked eyes with quite possibly the most amazing green eyes he'd ever seen.

"You were in quite a rush there, huh?" she joked brushing some of her shoulder-length flipped-out black hair behind her.

Snapping out of it, "Uh yeah," he said sheepishly, "late for class. Freedman has a cow when someone's late. He told me if I was late again he wouldn't let me in," he laughed.

"Freedman, as in Dr. Jeff Freedman?"

"Yeah? You know him?"

"Yeah just came from one of his lecture, Management 250. He does get ticked when students are late," she laughed lightly.

He smiled, "You're a business major too?"

"Sure am. I'm Liz by the way."

"Port- actually Dean. You can call me Dean." Girls like her don't come around often. He wanted to make a good impression.

"Hey listen I don't have class for another 45 minutes and you're already late, you wanna just copy my notes from class?"

"Only if I can treat you to a coffee in the meantime."

"It's a deal."

Julie finally got out of class and decided to get a coffee. She paid the cashier and turned around to see a girl at a table with her friend as he waved her on over. She hesitantly started walking towards them, praying she wouldn't do anything stupid. "Hi," she said easily enough.

"Hey Jules, I want you to meet someone. This is Liz. Liz, this is the girl I was telling you about; this is Julie."

"Ah, the hopeful lawyer going into business with you."

"You got it," he beamed that she actually cared enough to listen to what he said.

Julie forced a smile, "That's me, all sorts of hopeful."

"Liz is a business major too. I was telling her about our plans to open a club when we graduate."

"I see. It's nice to meet you Liz,"

"You too," she told her pleasantly. After her cursory assessment of the girl, Julie noted that she wasn't Dean's usual type- far from it. This girl actually seemed ok- heaps better than some of the girls she'd seen around. Actually, if Julie didn't know better, she'd swear she seemed like a cake eater. Dean and a cake-eater? What a crazy thought, well, except that, you know, it _wasn't_ so crazy. _She_, after all, was technically a cake eater and they were together- at least as friends. This just brought about a change to her perspective. Julie _was_ his type of girl. He wasn't just into the crazy, 'call for a good time' kind of girls. In fact, judging by the goofy, love-struck look on he face, she say that it looked as if he'd prefer the classy and sophisticated types of girl- just apparently not Julie. _Glad we could get that cleared up_ she thought bitterly.

"Well I should go. I just came for some coffee," she lifted her cup. "Ethics kicked my butt earlier this week; I've wised up and I'm headed back for round two," she left them with a laugh even though she felt awful inside.

"She seems nice," Julie could hear her say.

"Yeah she's an amazing friend." And there it was, 'friend.' The word she would cram down anyone's throat if they ever accused them of more- ever accused _her_ of more. Now that she knew everyone else was right about her, the word just hung there, blatantly mocking her everywhere she turned. He was never going to look at her with that same look in his eyes as with Liz. Maybe it was hopeless. Maybe _she _was hopeless. She didn't want to be fighting for something if she had no chance of winning.

Two hands over her eyes broke her out of her thoughts, "Guess who?"

Julie smiled, "I'd know that voice anywhere," she took his hands off her eyes and turned around. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, "Hey Josh." See, here was a guy who didn't think kissing her was a mistake. This guy didn't think her kisses meant nothing. And this guy, she decided, deserved a better shot than what she had given him the last two weeks.

Her 'better shot' lasted roughly 8 more months before they split. Dean and Liz were still together, taking it nice and easy. Fulton and Tammy however were headed full speed ahead into a major road block…

Tammy was talking to Fulton on the phone, "Yeah I got a lot of studying to do…no not tonight…I'd said _maybe_…well, _maybe_ tomorrow…I have a busy schedule. You know that Fulton," she countered back. "…well maybe you should find a girlfriend that _doesn't_ have a life, huh? Then you could hang out with her when ever you want!...Maybe you should!... Fine!... whatever, I don't care, bye," she said with attitude.

Julie was over at her desk trying not to eavesdrop but couldn't help it when Tammy's voice was the only noise in the room- but not for long. Tammy went over and turned on the TV and started flipping through the channels. Julie knew she should butt out except she couldn't help it, "So…you got a lot of work to make up?"

"Now _you're_ on my case?!" she snapped at her.

"Whoa! No I was just checking in with you," she raised her hands in defense. "What's going on? Are you and Fulton fighting?"

"I told him I'm studying and he's going to see other girls who don't have lives," eyes still on the TV, she shrugged as if it didn't bother her.

"I seriously doubt that. He's crazy, over the moon in love with you. He wouldn't dream of dating anyone else."

"See that's the problem," she put the remote down and turned to Julie.

"What's the problem?"

"We're too serious. This is college for crying out loud. We're supposed to live it up, date around some."

"You want to date other people?" she asked shocked.

"Of course not. I love Fulton; I always will. I just…I guess I just miss being a little girl with a crush. Now I'm a woman in love."

"Aw T, nothing's changed for you two. You're still sickeningly lovey-dovey." Tammy shot her a look, "Where's all this coming from?"

Tammy looked down, and whispered, "I think I'm pregnant." Julie's jaw dropped. "I'm a little late and when me and Fulton," she swallowed, "you know, when we-"

"Ew" she covered her ears, "I don't need to know the details of your sex lives."

"Sorry."

"No," she softened, "I'm sorry. Does Fulton know?"

"No, I'm afraid to tell him. That's why I've been avoiding him. I mean, I can think of nothing better than starting a family with Fulton, marrying him and living happily ever after. But then I think again," she laughed nervously, "I'm too young to be doing the whole family thing. I'm in the prime of my skating career, J. They're talking about the Olympics! I can't be pregnant, not now."

"So what are you going to do?"

She sighed, "I don't know. I'm waiting a couple more days before I take the test hoping I'm just late this month."

"And if you're not?"

"If I'm not, I'll figure something out. But in the mean time…"

"You're studying," she finished for her, "Got it."

"Thanks," she smiled.

* * *

(A/N-2: There you have it, chapter 5. Worth the wait? I hope so! More to come soon!)


	6. Ch6: Still Alright

Disclaimer: Nothing's changed. I still don't own 'em.

(A/N: Hey I know my posts have been coming later and later but I've started writing the middle/ending to this again and I'm hesitant to post too many chapters because I've had to go back and tweak some (not on any chapts I've posted) but I swear I will not abandon this fic as long as people still want to read it, I just ask for some patience with me. Now without further ado, I give you my next chapter! -TT)

* * *

_**When all you have just falls apart  
And nothing seems to work out right  
You're trying  
You're still alright  
"Still Alright" - Adam Merrin  
**_

* * *

The next day, Julie answerd the door for the third time in two hours. "Delivery for a Miss Tammy Duncan," the courier said.

"Thanks," she told the man. "Surprise, surprise, another bouquet of flowers for you. Tell me, how _does_ it feel to have a bash brother that whipped?" she teased.

Tammy just rolled her eyes and walked to the bathroom. "You're just jealous."

"Oh yes," she replied jokingly, "Do tell me your secret. Oo, this one came with a card. Aw, listen to this," she said to the closed door, "_Please accept my apology and accompany me to dinner tonight_. How sweet," Julie mused. She jumped when she heard Tammy squeal. "Tammy?" she knocked on the bathroom door. "Tammy, are you alright?"

"Never better! I got my period!" she said excitedly, "Oh, hallelujah! It came!"

Julie gave a sigh of relief, letting her heart rate go back down, and laughed. The only time a girl gets happy about her period is during a pregnancy scare. Tammy emerged and gave Julie a hug.

"Whoa, you washed your hands right?" she teased.

"Gee, I knew I forgot something." She playfully wiped her hands on her, "No you're good."

"Wow you're in such a better mood."

"Wouldn't you be if you were given your monthly gift like me?"

"No, generally as a rule of thumb, you don't want to mess with my PMS," she laughed.

"You know what I mean," she said plopping down on her bed and reaching for the phone.

"Yeah."

"Hey Reed," she smiled and said into the receiver, "Its Duncan…I got your flowers. They're beautiful…no _I'm _sorry…well I'll forgive you if you'll forgive me."

Julie made a gagging noise from across the room earning her a mock glare from her friend. She smiled, "Tell Fult I said hi."

She nodded, "Hey Julie says hi by the way." She moved the receiver from her mouth, "He says hi Cat." She giggled back into the phone.

"I'm gonna cut out before you two make me hurl. See ya later." Tammy playfully threw a pillow in her direction but she dodged it. "Such violence tisk tisk!" she joked closing the door behind her.

"Bye!" she laughed at her friend then turned back to her other conversation, "So your note talked about dinner…"

Tammy arrived at the guys' apartment later that night. She knocked once then entered, just as she usually did. "Hello?"

"Hey Tammy, in here."

She followed his voice around the corner to the kitchen, "Mm, it smells good in here," she smiled.

"Thanks," he stole a glance up from his pasta sauce. "Wow you look nice."

She blushed, "Thanks." It's true, she did look nice. They decided to just spend a nice, quiet, romantic evening over at his place, which usually meant sweat pants and a t-shirt, but with her restored liveliness, she harnessed her energy into her appearance as she anxiously waited for dinnertime to roll around.

"What? Were you afraid we'd have to eat out 'cause I ruined dinner again? Because I _can_ cook. I swear, Portman had screwed up the setting on the oven and broke the stove. He has since been banned from the kitchen," Fulton laughed, remembering the last time he'd fixed them dinner. "This food _is_ thoroughly cooked this time."

"Nah, I just felt like dressing up a little." Tammy smiled and kissed his cheek. "And, you're a _great_ cook; the food looks fantastic."

"Great, well, you go have a seat while I finish up here," he told her draining the noodles. "It's almost done."

Tammy sat at their table and watched Fulton as he finished up. She'd really gotten lucky with Fulton. Never in her life had she met a guy like him. If she had acted the way she had with any other guy, their relationship would've been over. She'd be back in her dorm right now crying because her guy didn't think she was worth the drama. But not Fulton. Despite all the girls that were beating down his door to try to get with him and despite the fact that she _told_ him to go see those other girls, he still chose _her_. He loves _her_, and that's more than she could ever ask for.

He set the dishes on the table and took the seat across from Tammy. She smiled as he served them each a plate of his signature spaghetti. When he handed her the plate back, he noticed her smile and tilted his head, "What?"

"Nothing, just…thank you."

"Oh yeah no problem," he told her.

"No, I mean for everything, not only the dinner, but for putting up with the way I treated you the past week-"

"Nope" he shook his head, "That's in the past. We don't ever have to mention it again."

"But we need to," she looked down then at his face. "You deserve to know what was going on."

He swallowed and put down his fork, "…ok," not knowing what to expect.

Tammy drew in a breath, "I was late this month- which, you know, put me a little on edge because I thought that, um, I was-"

"Are we?"

She shook her head, "Nope I got my period this morning." Fulton ran his fingers through his hair and leaned back in his seat, releasing the breath he was holding. "Fulton, say something."

He looked at her, "Like what?" He knew it was slippery slope as to what he said next.

"I don't know. Are you happy? Sad? Disappointed? Relieved?" she rattled off, "I know _I'm_ relieved."

"You are?" he asked, happy to be off the hook. "I'm _very_ relieved." He leaned forward, taking her hand in his, "Tammy I love you, but baby, I'm not ready to have a kid."

"Good! Neither am I," she laughed raggedly as they continued to unravel the situation.

He smiled softly at her, "You know, you could've told me the moment you suspected anything."

"I know," she looked down, "I just didn't want to worry you until I knew one way or the other."

"No," he shook his head at that statement, "Hey," he drew her gaze back up to him, "I'm here for you, through thick or thin, good or bad, pregnancy or false alarm."

Tammy smiled gently, "I'll keep that in mind next time."

"Next time?"

She laughed at what she had casually said, "I mean maybe in the _way_ distant future, when we _want_ to have a kid, next time."

He relaxed, "Good." Fulton sat back, crossing his arms, and a thought came to his mind. He let out a short laugh and looked at her, smiling.

"What?"

"Do you know what just happened?" Tammy just looked at him waiting for his point. "We just had our first big '_thing_', our first major relationship problem," A smiled curled her lips as the realization hit her, "and we're still ok."

"Better than ok," she nodded along in correction but then confirmed, "Right? I mean, you still love me?"

He laughed, "Always. You still love _me_?"

"You never have to doubt it," she told him, "Then yeah, we're better than ok."

They basked in the moment a little longer before Tammy brought them back. "Well how about we dig into this food, huh? I'm starved!" she told him grabbing her fork.

Portman came home later that night after Tammy had left and Fulton told him all about the scare.

"Dodged a bullet huh?" Dean said, passing him a beer.

"No kidding," he said taking a sip. "Can you imagine me being a dad?" Portman laughed. "I don't know. I'm glad she's not pregnant. That would've been _awful_. This is like the _worst_ time to have a kid."

"Wow Dude."

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just, you didn't say all that to her, did you?"

"Well, yeah, pretty much, why?"

Dean shrugged, "That was kinda harsh. That's all."

"Oh, she's not ready to have a baby either."

"Yeah," he nodded, "but sometimes girls _say_ they don't want a baby but then the next thing you know that's all they want to talk about it. You don't want to burn that bridge; then you can't go back."

"Don't worry that's not happening with us. Her name is already being thrown around as a contender for the Olympics in two years. They want her to train in Salt Lake City after this next school year."

"She's not going to do her senior year?"

"No she will, after the Olympics. She's got a golden opportunity here, and she wouldn't have it if there was a baby. And then there's _our_ plan to open our own club. If I had a kid that idea would be squashed too."

"Why? Is there a clause in the contract that you can't have a club _and_ a kid?" he joked.

Fulton rolled his eyes. "Cause I couldn't swing my half of the money. Dude kids are expensive."

"Well since you brought it up, how you doing on saving?"

"Eh, alright I guess. You know I've been working since hockey season ended at that construction company. I picked up more hours since summer started. So in total, I think I've got around 70,000 saved from this year and last. How 'bout you?"

He nodded, "About the same."

"You think we'll have enough when we graduate?"

"Junior year starts in the fall, so two more years of saving up," he calculated, "if we keep our rate up we'll have roughly 280,000. I know you said your work would cut us a deal with construction costs, but we're still looking at a possibly huge loan. So I don't know, man. I hope so. If we steer clear of babies and big money drains, we, at the very _least_, shouldn't be in _bad_ shape at the end."

"Hey, don't worry about me. I've learned my lesson."

Dean snickered, "What, you giving up sex?" Fulton gave him a 'you know better than that' look, but Portman couldn't help himself. "You finally bought into their 'sex is bad' crap?" he laughed at his own jokes, "You gonna start telling me to 'abstain to attain my goals in life'?"

"Would it help?" he jabbed back.

"Probably not," he snorted. "But I'm good on that front. Me and Liz, we're extra careful plus we're taking it nice and easy."

"Oh yeah?" Dean nodded. "Change of pace for you."

"Yeah, but that's how you gotta do it with girls like that."

"Yeah? And how would you know?" Fulton smirked.

He shrugged, "I don't know. It's how guys date _Julie_," Fulton raised an eyebrow as Dean frowned in further thought, "or at least how they _should_ date Julie…well, at least how _I_ would date her," he came up with, trying pin-point the origin of that reasoning.

Fulton's other eyebrow had joined the raised one at the admittance of the last part. "You thought about how you would date _Julie_ when you started to date Liz?" he asked slowly, confirming Portman's words.

Dean obviously didn't catch thesignificance of his confession. "Yeah, you know, you can't just rush into a relationship with someone like that; you have to think it through. And, I mean, they're kinda alike, Cat and Liz, don't you think? They're smart, funny, beautiful, what you would call 'quality girls.'"

"Ok first of all, I've never used the term 'quality girls.' That sounds strictly 'Cat' on that one. And second of all, if she's got your winning qualifications, why don't you just date _her_?"

He looked at Fulton as if he were crazy. "I can't date Julie."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't."

"Well, now that we've got that cleared up." Fulton rolled his eyes.

"We're friends."

"So? Friends date all the time. _I'm_ dating a friend."

"No, bad example. You and Tammy were never 'friends.' You two were always crushes. It's different for you two. You want an example? Then it'd be more like…" he thought for an example, "oh, that'd be like you dating _Connie_."

"I would never date Connie," he said flatly.

"Because it wouldn't work out," he finished in a nod.

"No, because she's with Guy and not my type."

"Ok, wise guy, for the sake of this illustration, let's say she _is_ your type- and not with Guy. Just work with me here." Fulton nodded, indulging his friend. "You've known each other forever; you're good friends- which is true. But let's say you two start to date. Things are going well; you guys hit it off and then _bam_! Something happens and then-"

"Oo, _what_ happens?" Fulton asked, acting enthralled in his story.

"I don't know," he said dismissively. "But then-"

"Well how can I follow the story if you don't know what happens?"

He sighed aggressively, "Look, it doesn't matter what happens," he threw his hands up trying to come up with something to fit his scenario, "Uh…ok, she _now_ falls in love with Guy," he smiled getting behind his improvising, "who everyone knows she belongs with." Fulton nodded, again following along. "The point is that you guys break up. And you can't go back to being friends because it's too awkward now and so you've ruined a lifelong friendship over a crush. She gets the man you knew she was always supposed to be with and you got your pathetic lonely memories," he finished with a flourish before folding his hands together. He leaned back with satisfaction, proud of the point he'd just made.

Fulton sat there looking at him for a little bit before he burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Dean frowned at his friend. "What are you laughing at?"

"You," he managed in between laughs. "That was the _worst_ story I have _ever_ heard."

"What?" Dean whined. He thought it was good.

"That is the biggest crock of bull I have ever heard. You honestly think you and Julie would end up like that?"

"I honestly think we _could_ end up like that."

"Port, you don't go into a relationship preparing for it to end."

"I know. But I _also_ know you don't flush a friendship for a fling. _Everyone_ knows that."

"What if it's not a fling?"

He shook his head. "Guys like me don't end up with girls like that. They end up marrying Daddy's business partner's son or Mommy's Country Club friend's son- someone with money and status- two things I don't have."

"But you said Liz was a 'girl like that.' You're still dating _her_."

"Yeah but I'm not gambling my best friend in doing so," he told him. "But that's just the thing,"

"Here we go," Fulton mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"We _are _just best friends," he shrugged, "so it doesn't even matter anyway. I've got a great girlfriend; I've got my friends- I'm good, Fult. I'm happy."

Fulton shook his head. He was beginning to doubt that Portman and Julie even knew what the word 'friend' really meant. "Whatever you say, Dude. It's your life."

* * *

(Disclaimer-2: The 'abstain to attain your goals' slogan, although modified, belongs to a high school organization. It promotes, among other issues, abstinence from sex before marriage. I am, in no way, shape, or form, bashing this point of view or organization. I respect and appreciate their goals but for the purpose of my story, the Bash Brothers do not live by it.)

Please review


	7. Ch7: I'm Leaving It Up to You

Disclaimer: I own nothing- except my OCs; they're kinda more than a name and a line or two in this chapt.

(A/N: So I was editing what was gonna be the next chapter but spur of the moment wrote this to put in here. I think I like it in this. It gives more of a feel for Liz who obviously is affecting Portman's story line and hopefully give a better background for future events! If you guys like it, then it will totally be worth the chaos it had on my notebook! lol Anyway hope you enjoy, let me know! -TT)

Format: Present, _Past_

* * *

_**I'm leavin' it all up to you  
You decide what you're gonna do  
Now do you want my love?  
Or are we through?  
"Leavin' it up to you" - Dale and Grace**_

* * *

Junior year started up soon enough and they easily jumped back into their regular routines, breaking only briefly for the holidays then they were right back to work and work outs, parties and studies, practices and games.

Julie wrapped her maroon and black striped scarf around her neck and headed out of her dorm. She ignored the strange looks she got as she lugged her oversized sign with her while she crossed campus to the other housings. Up two flights of stairs, she reached room 311 and knocked. The door quickly opened and both girls looked each other up and down before bursting into laughter.

"Dean told me you went all out for their games."

"What can I say," she shrugged, "they're my boys," she smiled. "You look great, Liz."

"Thanks," she instinctively ran her fingers through her maroon streaked hair. "The face paint was pretty tricky though. I finally got the lettering straight I think." She turned her face to show off her handy-work. Julie laughed sympathetically at the art. "What? Is it still crooked?" she groaned.

"No, it's perfectly straight." She pointed so Liz could see her face in the mirror.

She scrutinized her work. "Go Mar- oh,"

"Yeah," she chuckled, "When you're looking in a mirror,"

Liz dropped her head in disappointment. "You have to write it backwards," she finished for her.

"Sorry, Hon."

She grabbed her washcloth and started to wipe away the lettering. "Um, could you," she held up the paint.

"Sure," Julie laid her sign on the nearest bed.

"Aw," Liz pouted as she scrubbed, "I should've made a sign."

Julie laughed. "Don't worry you'll remember next time." She started to re-write 'Go Maroons' on her cheek.

"Wow I get an invite back already?"

"Are you kidding? I didn't even have to ask you to look stupid with me. Tammy only wanted to look cute for her boyfriend."

"Well, I'm glad you asked me to come along." Julie smiled in response, continuing her artwork. "To tell you the truth, I thought you didn't like me."

"What?" she laughed. "Why?" she replaced the lid to the face paint.

"From what I've heard," she shrugged lightly, "you guys used to hang out all the time before I came on the scene. And now,"

Julie laughed, "I'd hate you if you _had _ruined our friendship- but you didn't and I don't," she assured. "We all still hang out a lot. I mean, Tammy and Fult have been going out," she thought, "what has to be, at least, three years now and we still see him all the time," she nodded, "and Tammy comes too when she can. We don't lose our face time just because one of us might be seeing someone. The more the merrier. We bring them along," they laughed.

"Yeah, you guys are pretty cool about that, but," she smiled, "I was meaning _more specifically_, you and Dean." Julie looked at her. "Fulton mentioned once about your friendship and of course Dean used to talk about you _all_ the time- used to drive me nuts," she laughed, "but I get it. You guys were really close. I just figured that when it was awkward around you and I all that time, it was because of that. I'm glad to know I was wrong."

Liz was looking for some reassurance in her boyfriend's best friend but Julie was still hung up half-way through what she was saying.

_Used to? Were_? Julie frowned in concern. "I'm sorry but did he say we weren't that close anymore?" She knew they weren't going to be anything _more_ than what they were now, but she never thought she might be _losing_ ground with Dean. _Was_ she?

"Oh- no," she shook her head, "I didn't mean-" Liz sighed. "Wow I'm really sucking at this explanation thing," she tried a joke. "I'm just trying to say that, up until your invite, I thought you felt I was, like, trying to take your place in Dean's life or something- which I'm not."

"_My_ place?" Liz nodded and Julie chuckled. Julie may not have Dean's love, but she knew she'd always have her role as his best friend. "You couldn't take my place," she assured lightheartedly. Liz frowned and Julie stopped and her eyes grew wide, realizing how that must've sounded. "No," she shook her head, "That's not- I- I just meant- you and me, we have different roles in his life, that's- that's what I meant. So, you couldn't have taken mine; I'm the friend and, I mean, you're the girlfriend," she explained uncomfortably. "You can't be the friend," she swallowed, "just like I can't be the girlfriend." She smiled hesitantly, not knowing if she'd made matters better or worse.

"Right," Liz nodded uncertainly.

They sat in awkwardness before Julie broke it up. "So, um, how about we get there a little early, you know, scout for the good seats, watch the guys warm-up?" she asked eager to get out of the tiny suffocating dorm room.

"Sure," Liz smiled, helping to slowly diffuse the tension, "Let's go."

They walked out of her dorm and Liz locked it after them. "So, my car or yours?" Julie asked as they left.

"We'll take mine." She dangled a set of keys to an expensive foreign car.

"Those look new," she commented.

"Birthday present," she smiled. "My dad's the best. He sent it over last week."

"Sent it over?" she laughed.

"Well, yeah," she shrugged. "He ordered it from Europe but had it sent to California. I persuaded him to send it here so I could drive it early."

"What's _early_?"

"Spring. My birthday's not 'til April but I needed a new car."

"Aw what happened to your Edge? That was a nice car."

"Yeah," she agreed but scrunched her nose up. "It was getting old." They reached the parking lot and saw the two-seat convertible. "Ta-da!"

"Wow suddenly my little Camry looks so sad," she only half joked at the sight of her car. Truth is she was getting major flashbacks of being back at Eden Hall, watching everyone else pull get in new expensive cars while she was still driving the same beat up Camry. At times, it made her jealous that her parents had her on an allowance and couldn't splurge on fancy thing like some of the other kids at school, but she would always get over it quickly. She was one of the few Ducks that even _had_ a car so as long as it kept running, she was good.

Liz laughed. "Man, I can just imagine driving this back home through San Francisco," she gushed. "Top down, wind through my hair, all the hot guys checking me out." Julie listened quietly. Clearly they were from two different worlds. "Julie, you must come to California some time. You've never _lived_ until you've been there."

"Oh, I, uh, I've actually been there before- well not San Francisco, but I've been to L.A. Is that close? I don't know California that well," she smiled timidly and shrugged, "East Coast chick and all."

Liz laughed, "Not at all. Me and some of my girl friends back home drove to Beverly Hills once," she smiled at her memory. "It took _forever_, but it was so much maxed out our credit cards on Rodeo Drive, got grounded for like a week but earned me 'best dressed' that year at Ellington."

"Wow," Julie swallowed inadequately.

"I know," she beamed. "So did you hit the stores there? Wait, do you like to shop? I know you like hockey and stuff like that but…"

Julie laughed guardedly. _What was she implying_? "Yeah I looked around a couple stores there with Connie and some friends. It was more like window shopping than school shopping," she joked. "But we were really there for the Goodwill Games."

"Oh," she thought for a moment, "the hockey thing," she confirmed. "Right. Yeah I think I remember Dean telling me about that once."

_Once_? Julie smiled politely at her. Yeah, still reveling in your accomplishments when you were a 12-year-old doesn't exactly scream _impressive_, but a tournament like that, at that age, leaves an impression on a person. You take that one tournament out of their lives and Julie's not there in Chicago, headed to Dean and Fulton's hockey game with Liz. The three of them would not be going to the University of Chicago. She, Fulton, and Dean would never have been friends. There would be no Bash Brothers and no Cat-Lady. She guaranteed he'd mentioned more than _once_.

"Anyway," reeling back their digression, "yeah this is a nice car- smooth ride too."

"Dean _loves_ driving it."

"I bet," she laughed gazing out the window. "Girls, hockey and cars- his three loves." They looked at each other. "Well, _you_, hockey, and cars," she amended and silently scolded herself to _think_ before she spoke. Yeah, she wasn't making this a longer ride for them at all.

The two girls managed to make it to Chicago State University without anymore awkwardness. They got in and found seats, watching their team warm up. They both let out a little whoop and holler as Fulton skated by. He looked up and smiled seeing them decked out in their school colors amidst the green visitor bleachers. He flagged down Portman and he too saw them. He waved and shook his head laughing at the duo dancing to their warm-up music.

"Dude, who are the babes?" a teammate asked as he joined the end of the drill line.

Dean frowned at his reference. "My girlfriend and best friend," he answered.

"Tell me she's your _single_ best friend and I've found myself a new wing-man," he threw an arm over his shoulder.

Dean pushed it off of him. "I don't think she's interested."

He ignored him and craned his neck to see the two girls better. "Which one is she?"

"Man, get you eyes back on the ice," he instructed.

"Portman, Harrison," their coach bellowed, "You guys done socializing? I thought maybe we could play some hockey."

"Yes Coach!" they both answered.

Dean looked back at his girls to see if they saw. Liz was looking around the rink, still clapping distractedly with the music, but Julie was smiling down at him. She waggled her finger to shame him playfully and he chuckled, shaking his head and returned to the drill they were running.

Shortly following, the Cougars took the ice and soon after that, the game started. By the end of the second period, the Maroons were up 2-1. Fulton nearly scored a goal with his slap shot. Had it not ricocheted off the goalpost, he'd have made it. Not much had changed from his Duck days. People pretty much still cowered and hid when he wound up to shoot. He was hardly an offensive threat but that attempt at least earned him extra coverage going into the final period.

Fulton took down the opposing forward and the crowd rose to their feet watching the Maroons' leading scorer take the puck and zoom down the ice. Soon enough it was 3-1. At the next face-off, Fulton was on the bench and Dean was back on the ice. Liz let out a squeal as they continued to watch. She tugged on Julie's sleeve to get her attention. "Why doesn't Dean ever go for the puck?"

"Because he's an enforcer."

"Oh," she nodded, "But Fulton tried to score," she argued. "He's an enforcer, right?"

Julie laughed. "Fulton's got a slap shot. Dean doesn't."

"Oh," still not grasping it completely.

Julie further elaborated. "It's better to let the forwards do the puck-handling and let them do what they do best."

"…Which is?"

"They weren't called the _Bash Brothers_ growing up for nothing," she smiled.

Soon the aforementioned duo was sent on the ice to wreak havoc on their opponent's offense. After a minute or so however, Dean got called for a penalty.

"Julie," she tugged her sleeve more earnestly as Julie was shouting, "Julie, what's going on? Why are they taking Dean off the ice?"

She sighed, frustrated at the referee. "It's just a penalty," she explained distractedly, "They called him for elbowing. Which is a bog- That's a bogus call, ref! How about you try some glasses, huh?!" Julie yelled. "Blind bat," she muttered as the crowds' outrage died down. Julie looked over at Liz, still donning a surprised expression. She shrugged and smiled meekly. "I love hockey."

"Clearly," Liz laughed.

The game ended 3-1 earning the Maroons their third straight victory- a good momentum coming out of their holiday break. Dean skated over to where Julie and Liz were waiting to say hi before heading to the locker room. "Hey ladies," he smiled.

"Hey Dean," they both chimed.

"Great game," Julie congratulated.

"Yeah?"

She nodded, "Goalie could've used some more work though," she teased. "I wouldn't have let that goal go in."

"Well not everyone is as good as you Ms. Gaffney, though we try," they laughed. "What'd you think Liz?"

"Well Julie helped me to follow what was going on this time so I actually know you had a great game too."

He laughed and kissed her, "Good."

"Ah, so that must make _you_ the friend Portman was telling me about." They heard a voice behind Dean. Robert Harrison skated up and joined his teammate's side. Dean glared at Robert but he didn't notice- or care. His eyes were locked on Julie.

She looked from Dean to the stranger, amusedly. "You're the Chatty Cathy, Coach yelled at with Dean," she pegged.

He looked down and chuckled. "Yeah most people call me Robert though."

"I'm Julie," she smiled, extending her hand, "nice to meet you," she told him politely.

"We should get going," Portman started pulling his teammate away.

"Maybe I'll see you around?" Robert called after her.

She waved bye, smiling. Dean was back to chasing off her potential boyfriends again. Liz didn't know what she was talking about. She hadn't lost ground with him at all.

"Dude, do you think you could maybe talk to her for me?" Robert asked, now heading back to the locker room on his own doing.

"Let me think. No," he said pushing though the door leaving Robert behind.

He laughed and followed Portman through the door, "Well, how about her number then?"

"He was cute," Liz nudged Julie's arm.

"Yeah, I guess."

"You're smiling an awful lot for just an 'I guess'," she pursued.

Julie and Liz were friends, granted it was more by association than the fact that they really got along, but still, they were friends. However, even if she really _had_ been smiling at Robert and not at the man dragging him away, Julie wouldn't have confided that in her- that was Tammy's job. She shrugged and tried to end the conversation. "Like I need another boy complicating my life right now," she joked but Liz looked confused. "I'm kinda going through a patch of bad relationships." She nodded, but this was another conversation she didn't really want to delve into. "You know what, let's go wait by the exit."

Julie hitched a ride home with Fulton so Dean could ride back with Liz and hang out. The couple hit their usual spot, an old diner near campus, for a bite to eat before saying goodnight.

"Rob asked for Julie's number," Dean told Liz as he dunked a French fry in his ketchup.

"Did you give it to him?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"No." He looked at her "What?"

"A teammate dating Julie?"

"That would be a bad idea?"

"That would be a _horrible_ idea."

"Why?"

"He comes in the locker room every week talking about a new girl. I don't need to hear him talking about _her_ like that. He's not a commitment kinda guy and that's not for Julie."

She frowned. "How do you know? Have you ever asked her? Maybe she interested in casual," she suggested.

Dean frowned at the thought of her _casually_ being out there, _casually _having sex with other guys and _casually_ dating around. "No," he shook his head, "she's not."

"We were talking after you two left," she contended. "She said she didn't want another guy complicating her life. 'Casual' just might be the ticket she needs. Plus, she seemed to like him."

"She was just being nice. Julie does that," he rolled his eyes. "She'll never blow off anyone. It doesn't mean she likes him."

"You don't smile as much as she was if you're just being nice."

"She was smiling at him?" he sounded slightly deflated.

"Who else would she be smiling at? I think you should talk to her about him-"

"Liz-"

"And let her make her own decisions about him- unless, of course, you have a different reason for not wanting her to date," she raised her eyebrows challengingly, "something I should know about."

"No," he defended but she kept her look. "There's no other reason. I just," he sighed seeing the determination in her face, "fine. I'll talk to her."

She smiled and hugged his neck. "Good. I think this could be really good."

"Yeah, sure," he muttered quietly.

Julie met Dean for lunch the next day after their morning classes at their campus' Subway restaurant. They'd long since finished eating but remained in their booth for the conversation. "Rob was asking about you yesterday," Dean commented to his friend.

Julie laughed. "Oh yeah?"

He nodded stiffly. "Mm hm. He asked me to talk him up to you."

She let her laughter express her opinion but when his amusement didn't match hers, she stopped. "…You're really gonna talk him up to me?" she asked softly in disbelief. Dean had never done that before. He'd never encouraged her to date _anyone_. She guessed nothing said 'move on' like a potential romance thrown in your face.

He shrugged, keeping his attention on the straw paper that he was fiddling with and off the lump in his stomach. "Liz seems to think you two might go well together."

"Liz does," she confirmed. That one event had already proven to be way more than she'd bargained for with Liz. Now it's the gift that keeps on giving. Dean nodded. "Well," she said softly, "what do you think?" she looked at him but he was avoiding her eyes.

"_You can't possibly agree with Liz," Dean argued with his roommate. "You know Rob just as well as I do."_

"_Yeah," Fulton waited for more of his case against this._

"_So, I won't let Julie be the next girl he talks about."_

"_Port, Robert's more than likely _already_ talking about Julie." Dean's eyes grew wide in rage at that thought and Fulton chuckled at his expression. "Calm down man. Nobody believes even half the crap he says anyway."_

"_But Julie-"_

"_Julie should be given the opportunity to turn him down if she chooses," he finished Portman's sentence, "or date him, or sleep with him, fall in love with him, whatever- it's her call, not ours."_

"_But-"_

"_Dude," he laughed in slight disbelief, "Make up your mind. You can't have your cake and eat it too. If you're sticking with Liz, then stick with her but let Julie go. Let her decide who to date on her own."_

Fulton's words kept ringing in his ears from last night after getting back from the diner. "Um, well I think you should see him if you want to see him and don't if you don't." He met her eyes with the last part, mentally urging her to choose the latter but keeping his face neutral. "Your love life- your decision." She frowned. Ok, hooking her up with someone was one thing, but to not _care_ who she dates? That's not what they did. There was no 'your love life' and 'my love life' with them. No lines and no boundaries. Every relationship was subject to scrutiny within their little forum. If she had an opinion she'd find a way to tell him, and you could bet if Dean didn't approve of a guy, he'd let her know about it. Then Fulton would set everybody straight. But Liz was right. Something must've happened; they were no longer that close.

"Oh," she said softly, "ok, sure," she nodded slightly. "Why not?" she smiled weakly.

_Why not?_ He frowned._ What kind of answer was that?_ This was exactly what he didn't want- her dating just _anyone_. That wasn't the Julie he knew. The Julie he knew couldn't pick the right guy if her life depended on it but at least she cared enough to try. Had her recent relationships been 'why not' candidates as well? He looked at her. At least she was frowning too. "Julie," she looked at him. "If you don't want to,"

Maybe this was exactly what she needed. Maybe she needed Dean to help her move on once and for all. "No," she shook her head plastering on a fake smile. "This is good."

"Are you sure?" he asked hoping she'd change her mind.

"Yeah, gotta get back on that horse, right?" she laughed hollowly as she started to gather her things from beside her. "I should get going."

"Ju-"

"I'll talk to you later, ok," she said scooting down the bench. "I've got class in 15 minutes and I want to review quickly before it starts," she lied just trying to get away from this conversation.

"But-"

"It's ok to give him my number."

"Really?" he asked more in discouragement.

"You vouch for him that's good enough for me," she shrugged and sped for the door.

"Wha- no Julie wait!" he tried to catch her but she wasn't going to wait. He sighed watching her through the window as she hurried to the next building. "I'm _not_ vouching for him," he corrected to the empty booth across from him.

Fulton and Portman were in the locker room getting ready for practice later that day.

"So?" Fulton prodded.

"_So_?" Portman mimicked back.

"How did lunch go? Did you talk to her?"

"Yeah," he gruffed in response.

"And?"

"She says _why not_," he flung his arms as he told Fulton bitterly.

He shrugged, "Her decision man." He clapped him on the shoulder.

Dean grumbled pulling out a piece of paper and scribbled the number down. He stomped over to his teammate on the other side of the locker room. "Rob," the man turned around and Dean pushed the paper in his chest with a glare. "You call that number and you break her heart, you're a dead man, you hear me." Robert smiled at the phone number as Portman walked by his belongings to grab his stick and headed out to the ice. Someone was gonna be sorry they showed up for practice today.

* * *

Hate it? Love it? Let me know it! Please and thank you!


	8. Ch8: Coming Home

Disclaimer: Yep, I still don't own 'em…except Liz and Mama Portman.

(A/N: Wow a big THANK YOU for the reviews you guys gave. I know I suck for making you guys wait so long in between posts but my weeks are pretty crazy- I'm totally gonna enjoy this Thanksgiving break! Can I get an amen? Ha ha! I'm incredibly sorry that I, the characters, my story, or d: all of the above are frustrating some of you. But I'm trusting that you know you're reading a story entitled "Just Friends." lol It's going to drive you nuts. That being said, you know I'm a big believer in J/P…of course, if you've seen my track record you might debate me on that. lol. I hope I'm keeping you guessing on the way this will go. I hate predictability and I know it can be exasperating but have faith, I do have a plan! Keep me in the loop with your thoughts though cuz I _am_ still tweaking it here and there!  
Oh, awtr101fan, this chapt. goes out to you. _This_ is the chapter I had told you about long ago it seems. Each time I've read this over to post this, I have revamped it-- like a million times, getting bigger each time, so…yeah. I don't think I can stand to read this one more time. Anyway, hope you like it! –TT)

Later format: _Italian_ (translation)

* * *

**_Won't you be good to yourself  
Don't you feel like coming home  
It'll be good  
It'll be like coming home  
"Coming Home" – The 88_**

* * *

"Johanna's getting married? Why didn't I know about this? Why didn't anyone bother to tell me?" Dean asked his mom over the phone. "…Ma for the last time, I did not _bail_ on the family dinner. We had a tournament," he sighed, "…yes ma'am," he said in a defeated tone. Fulton tried to mask his laughter. "…Yes ma'am…right now? But I'm hanging out with my friends and waiting for my girlfriend…no you remember Fulton…yes ma'am…and Julie too…you've never met her…_why_? I don't know, it just never worked out…no ma'am I'm not trying to get smart with you," Julie joined Fulton in his laughter and Dean glared at the pair. "…Yes ma'am…no but-" he heard a click, "Hello? _Hello_? Great," he groaned, "she hung up," he told his friends. "Um so everyone's free tonight right?" they shrugged and nodded, "Good 'cause my mom expects to see you guys too tonight."

"Great! I haven't seen Mama Portman in forever!"

"I haven't seen 'Mama Portman'…ever." She turned to Portman, a playful frown on her face, "Why is this?"

"Now _you're_ gonna grill me about it?"

"You embarrassed of me or something?" she razzed.

"Yes that's exactly it," he nodded sarcastically. "Fulton is every mother's dream for her son's friend but you," he shook his head dramatically, "to introduce a girl that is nice and polite, well, my mother would disown me."

"Oh, I get it," she said, "Don't want me to make you look bad," she smirked.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yes in fact, I was afraid my mom would actually like you _better_ than me, her own son," he said mockingly.

"Well that's very possible. Parents love me," she joked.

"Yeah, but I've never quite figured out why," he pretended to think and she slugged him in the arm. "Ow," he chuckled as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Jerk," she laughed.

Dean's phone rang. "That'll be Liz. Don't make me tell on you for hitting me." He poked her side in a tickle and hurried off the couch before her next punch could land. He laughed and answered his phone. "Hello? …Hey Babe…Yeah change of plans…" he took his call into the other room.

"But seriously," she turned to Fulton, "how come you've met her already and I haven't?"

"Why do you care?" he smirked.

"Don't give me that look. I'm so over him like that. I've moved on and I'm happy." He raised his eyebrows skeptically. "Seriously. I'm just wondering. I mean, you've both met my parents; I've met your mom a bunch of times, even your dad once. You've gotten to meet his mom- why haven't I?

He shrugged, "Dunno. I've met her a couple of times though."

Her jaw dropped. "A _couple_ of times?"

"Yeah, the last time I saw her was the summer between junior and senior year. My aunt was staying with Mom in our tiny apartment and I didn't want to stay with Dad and his girlfriend-of-the-week so Port invited me to stay with them." Fulton smiled and Dean reentered the room. "Portman, you remember when I came and stayed with you that one summer?"

He smiled widely. "That was a crazy week dude." The guys laughed.

Julie chuckled feebly beneath their inside humor. "Yeah, I was probably having a crazy week too," she said softly while they reminisced. She was trying not to be jealous though she was wondering why she hadn't been invited- heck even _told_ about it until now.

"Yeah we all know how crazy you can get," Fulton teased and pulled her pony-tail playfully.

She swatted at his hand. "I guess you'll never know since I wasn't invited."

"You were invited," Dean told her.

"Really?" Julie looked at Fulton and he nodded too.

"Yeah when we called, your housekeeper or whatever told us you were in Europe."

"_Europe_? Oh, yeah," she said remembering. "Paris."

"O_h, yeah Paris_?" Dean laughed, "You forgot you went to France?"

"I've tried to block it out." Julie scrunched up her nose.

Fulton scoffed jokingly, "Oo, apparently Madam Gaffney wasn't impressed with Paris."

"You know I hate it when you do that." Fulton laughed and she rolled her eyes. "It wasn't the city. All I ever wanted to do since I was, like, three was go to Paris and see the Eiffel Tower. So when my dad had a business trip there, he brought me and my mom along. Well, mom gets food poisoning the first day so I'm pretty much stuck in the hotel the whole time. But then the last day my dad knows how much I want to see the Eiffel Tower so we grab a cab to go. Half way there he gets a call from work and we have to turn around and go back to the hotel." She groaned reliving the memory. "We leave the next day and I never got to see anything. Totally squashed my fairytale-esque notions of one of the most beautiful cities." She shook her head. "I would've had more fun with you guys in Chicago even if you didn't have a 'crazy week'." She sighed and looked at Fulton. "As if I wasn't depressed enough now," she chuckled, "when else did I miss out?"

"Hm," he thought, "the only other times were right after we won the Goodwill Games- at the after party and then she took us out to breakfast the next morning before she flew back."

Julie frowned at the duo and Dean shrugged defensively. "Hey, the press was all over you after your save and you slept in late after partying all night."

She blinked. "That's _it_?"

"Connie couldn't wake you," he insisted.

"Are you _sure_ you're not embarrassed of me? I mean I could, I don't know, just go stare at my dorm room ceiling or something so you could tell your mom I was busy this time too if you're looking for an out."

Dean rolled his eyes. "You and my mom are gonna get along great," he mumbled. "I'm not embarrassed of you and I'm not embarrassed of her. I just," he sighed, "You were busy."

She stared at him. "A crappy vacation that I would've _loved_ to get out of, being asked stupid and personal questions by a bunch of strangers jamming microphones in my face," she listed off on her fingers, "Oh and my favorite, _sleeping_?"

Dean sighed and rubbed the crease out of his forehead. "Look I've had to introduce my mom to a couple of girls before." He looked at her. "It never went well."

She laughed. "I'm not meeting your mom as a girlfriend or anything. I'm meeting her as your friend that you've had for, like, almost half your life."

"That's not gonna matter. My mom, she's, well, she's," he looked to Fulton for some help.

"Great," he answered with a nod. "Coolest mom I've ever met." He shrugged and Portman shot him a look to tell him he was no help at all.

"She's a bit much, just," finding no other way to put her in words, "much. You'll see. She knows things just by looking at you." Julie started to laugh. "I'm serious! I used to think she could read minds when I was little."

"And now?" Julie teased.

"And now I'm still not convinced she can't." He shrugged. "I swear every time I do something wrong, she knows about it."

"Probably 'cause you're _always_ doing something."

"Yuck it up Jules," he told her and then turned to his other friend. "You remember at the Goodwill games when you were trying to teach me how to shoot a slap shot?" Fulton nodded. "And I broke out a window in the dorm?"

"Yeah."

"The next day, I get a call from my mom in Chicago telling me that I had better straighten up or else she was going to pull me out of the tournament- middle of the thing or not."

"Dude, Bombay probably told her."

"No one could tell whether it was you or me that did it."

"Dean, when you do something bad, you get this look on your face. Even _I_ knew you broke the window and I wasn't even there." Dean frowned contemplating her words.

"What about me?" Fulton asked, amused.

"You? Nah, and even if you did give off a look, no one would believe it."

He laughed, "And why's that?"

Julie smiled at her friend. "Because you're like Fulton Reed: '_big old teddy bear, everybody's friend, all around good guy_'."

"What? And I'm not?"

"No."

"Why not?" Dean asked. "Why can't I be friend-to-all, or the proverbial good guy?"

"Because," Julie tried to glare but her smile was peaking through. "You're more like Dean Portman: '_embarrassed of his other best friend, doesn't want her to meet his family_'."

"That's it," he said grabbing his keys. "Get in the car."

Julie pumped her fist and jumped up, smiling from her victory, "we're gonna get you your bonding time but when she's all up in your business," he laughed, "don't say I didn't warn you."

"I've got nothing to hide," she reassured.

"Oo, shotgun!"

"Ugh, Fult you suck!" she told him. "I'm totally taking front seat on the way back."

"Now Jules, you know that the front seats are set aside for the grown ups," he jokingly patted her head, "We'd have to reposition your booster seat from the back and everything."

"I wonder how your girlfriend will take the news of you making fun of us short people," she smirked.

"Tattle-tale." They laughed.

Julie smiled. "You just better watch it," she warned jokingly. "You planning to act this way when we get to Dean's house, in front of his mom?" she razzed. "Wait," she grabbed Dean's arm to stop them. "What if you mom _doesn't_ like me?"

Dean laughed. "Then it's sayonara sucker! Thanks for the good time but you've gotta go."

"I'm being serious!"

Dean sighed compassionately and threw an arm over her shoulder as they walked out towards the car. "Cat, parents _do_ love you and that'll include my mom." She smiled still not convinced. "If it's any consolation, you and Liz will be in the same boat tonight." He shrugged.

"Did you just compare me to your girlfriend?" she laughed. "Wow, I don't know if I should be flattered at the promotion or offended at being reduced to a two year relationship."

Dean laughed. "I'm worn out already and I haven't even gone home yet," he said as he unlocked his SUV.

"Well, I'm excited." Julie climbed in the middle of the back seat.

"Totally," Fulton smiled back at her from the passenger seat.

Dean started up the car and headed off to the house that he grew up in...

"Ma! We're here!" he yelled walking into his mom's house.

"Dean, stop your hollering," she scolded, her Italian accent apparent in her voice. She emerged from a neighboring room, untying the cooking apron from around her waist. She smiled brightly, "Ah Fulton," the short robust woman marveled, "It's been too long! Dean should really bring you around more."

"Hi Mama Portman."

She hugged him and turned to her son and smiled. "_Ciao mio Figlio_." (Hello my Son.)

"Hey Ma," he gave her a hug. "I hope it's alright we showed up early. Someone was eager to meet you." He motioned with his head to the figure behind him.

She followed his motioned and gasped when she saw the petite blonde behind the two big men. She pushed them apart so Julie was in clear view. "Ooohhh," she said as she walked up to her. She put her hands on Julie's face, smiling. "Ah, _meraviglioso, benvenuto_! You must be Julia." (Ah, wonderful, welcome!)

Dean and Fulton snorted in laughter and Julie casually slipped a direct elbow into the closest one's rib.

Mama Portman frowned. "What? Did I get it wrong?"

Dean rubbed his side as he composed himself enough to enlighten his mom. "She hates being called Julia."

"No," she shook her head. "No, I hate when _my_ parents calling me Julia," she corrected him to his mom. The last thing she wanted was to offend this woman.

Dean snickered and threw an arm over her shoulder, "Is that so, Jul-"

"And Dean," she nodded cutting him off. "I hate it when Dean calls me Julia too."

"I see," she smiled, "Then you go by _Julie_?"

"Yes ma'am."

Mama Portman smiled. "Polite," she mused. "_Questo amo_. (I like this one.) Got a good one in you, I can tell," she wagged her finger knowingly at her and Julie blushed. "Let's have a look at you." Julie smiled and gave a little twirl. "_Lei è bello, Dean_." (She's pretty, Dean.) She smiled and Dean nodded warily. "I'm sorry, Dear," she told a bewildered looking Julie. "I just said I think you are very pretty."

Julie smiled bashfully. "Thank you."

"_Ah, prego,_" (You're welcome) she nodded and turned to Dean, patting his face lightly. _"Ha amato sempre le ragazze magre_," she smirked. (You did always like the skinny girls.)

He blushed. "Ma!" He protested her saying so, despite the fact that he was the only other one that understood.

"Come in the kitchen. I made some ravioli for now and I'm making lasagna for dinner."

Julie followed the hand that was pulling her after the Italian woman and turned to Dean. "I really like your mom," she sounded amazed that moms like her existed.

They all took a seat at the kitchen table as Mama Portman served her dish.

"Mmm, Mrs. Portman this is amazing!" Julie expressed.

"_Grazie_, thank you, Dear, but please, call me Mama Portman. Everyone does," she said as she settled in with her own plate of food.

"Yes ma'am," she smiled.

"Told you," Dean gloated.

"Ok," she rolled her eyes, "but still, I think it's better to hear her tell me that rather than just _assuming_ it was ok."

"I appreciate that. Don't mind Dean. He goes off to college and forgets his manners- _and _his family."

"Ma, for the last time I did not forget about you guys. I'll make it to the next dinner. I've just been really busy lately."

"Oh Dean, that's no excuse," Julie joined on his mom's side to tease him.

"Oh and what about _your_ parents _Julia_? How often do you see them, hm?"

"I don't live in the same city as them. Plus I talk to at least one of them pretty much every night," she was winning and she knew it. "But you have an awesome mom like you do who's only 30 minutes away and then you miss your family dinners?" she shook her head, playfully shaming him, "well that's just a sin. And furthermore, to know someone for roughly nine years and never introduce them to your mom, I just can't believe it."

Mama Portman was watching their interactions and smiled. They looked happy together. "Well I'm glad he's got you to keep him on track, Julie."

"Yeah he's a handful," she smirked, "I don't see how you put up with him all those years."

"'All those years'?" she chuckled. "What about you? You've known him for nine years, you say?"

"Yes ma'am, ever since the Goodwill Games."

"Goodwill Games, huh?" she looked at her son. "Well Dean introduced _Fulton_ to me after the game."

"I know, I was so jealous." Mama Portman smiled at her curiously. "We talked about you before and on the way over," she admitted. "Yeah, apparently I was busy, wasn't I Dean?" she ribbed.

He dropped his head melodramatically, "I'm sorry ok?" he laughed. "I will never again let you sleep in or talk to the press or anything if my mom is ever nearby. I will drag you along and you will see my mom again and again. Happy?"

She smiled. "You don't have to _drag_ me," she joked and he rolled his eyes.

"It seems just like yesterday I sent Dean off to that tournament."

"Really?" Julie asked. "It seems like a lifetime ago. I don't have a lot of memories that _don't_ involve these two in my life," she pointed. "That's where we all began. Me and Dean both got selected from different states than Minnesota, him from here obviously, and me from Maine. Then we met Fulton," she patted his shoulder. "We've pretty much all been together ever since."

"And how long have you two," she pointed between Dean and her, "been together?" Dean choked on his drink and Fulton stifled a laugh.

She started patting his back to help him recover amidst her own shock. "Oh um- no I'm-" she stumbled over her words. "We're not," she shook her head and looked to Dean.

"Yeah Ma, we're," he looked from Julie to his mom, "we're not together."

"What?"

"She- she's not," he helped explain uncomfortably.

"Right, I'm not his girlfriend. I mean he does have a girlfriend- that's not me."

He nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I invited her over. She's actually on her way so you can meet her."

Mama Portman was amazed. She thought they acted very much in love. She usually had an eye for these things. "Oh I'm sorry, I just thought…I thought you told me _Julie_ was the girlfriend."

"No," he shook his head, "No, she's my friend- who's a girl- but that's it."

"Oh," she said digesting the blow. "I see."

"I haven't lost points with you, have I?" she joked, preventing the awkwardness.

She smiled, "No, but you've set the bar pretty high for the real girlfriend though."

"Ma, be nice," he pleaded more than ordered.

"When am I anything but?" she said with a twinkle in her eye.

Later that night, Liz showed up. "Sorry I'm late. I got hung up at school then I got lost." She greeted Dean with a kiss. "I'm not used to this part of town."

"It's alright. Come here, I want you to meet my Mom," he gestured to her, "Ma this is Liz, my girlfriend."

"Oh, so nice to meet you, Liz. _Benvenuto_." (Welcome.)

"Nice to meet you too Mama Portman. Your house is so," she looked around smiling, "cozy."

"Thank you," she told her. Five seconds and she already had a mental list of the similarities and differences between the two guests. This girl reeked of money; you could see it in her appearance and attitude. Julie's wealth however was reflected in her grace and manners. "Won't you have a seat?" she offered and watched her take a seat right next to Dean. "Well we've got some time still 'til dinner's ready. Why don't you tell me about yourself. Do you go to the same college as my son?"

"Yeah, that's where we met. We're both business majors."

"Oh I see." She turned to the other female guest, "Julie, I never asked your major did I?"

She smiled that Dean's mom held a genuine interest in her, "No ma'am, but I'm pre-law."

"Wow impressive."

"Thank you, I figured I'll continue to bail these two," she pointed to the guys, "out of the trouble they're bound to get into when they start their own business."

She laughed, "And what do you plan to do with your business major, Liz?"

"Join the family business. My dad owns his own company so after I graduate this year I'm going to go work for him," she explained. "He says he's got the position all ready for me." Liz laughed.

"You graduate _this_ year? You're a year _ahead_ of Dean?" She nodded and Mama Portman frowned slightly. "Oh."

"Wait," Dean spoke up, "didn't you tell me his company's in San Francisco?"

"Yeah it is, why?"

"Graduation is in a month, you're planning to head back to California, and this is the first I've heard about it?"

An awkwardness set in with the observers, when the oven dinged. Saved by the bell.

"I should pull the lasagna out."

"Uh why don't I help you," Julie followed her.

"Liz?" Dean said still waiting for an explanation.

"Look can we not do this here, in your mother's house. I'm trying to make a good impression." He nodded and let it go for now.

"Dinner's ready!" Julie announced.

Throughout the meal, conversations progressed, avoiding future plans and California all together though. They talked about Fulton's love life and hockey seasons, parties and classes 'til the food was gone…

Mama Portman got up to clear the dishes from their meal.

"Here let me help you with those," Julie offered grabbing some of their plates.

"Thank you, Dear."

Julie followed her into the kitchen, "You know if you tell me where to get a drying towel from, I can help you get these dishes knocked out."

"Ah glad to find some youth that's not afraid of a little work. In the cabinet to the right of the sink there's towels," she smiled and grabbed a pan to scrub. When Julie returned beside her she asked, "So you're _not_ the girlfriend, huh?"

"Nope," she laughed, "Just the friend."

"Is he not you're type?"

"Dean? I think he's every girl's type," she laughed, "But I've got a boyfriend."

"Oh?"

"Going on three months now," she beamed. "His name is Robert."

"Is it serious?"

"Compared to the some of relationships I had right before it, yes ma'am, but there won't be wedding bells in our near future or anything."

"Oh! Speaking of wedding bells, you must come to Johanna's wedding." Julie looked confused for a moment, "Johanna's my daughter- Dean's sister. You can bring Robert," she offered. "It won't be a problem."

"Alright, that sounds fun. Thank you."

The laughter from the other room drew their attention over to group still at the dinning room table. Fulton sat on one side, the couple on the other. Dean had his arm wrapped around Liz as she leaned back against him. "They look happy, don't they?"

Dean's mom looked over, "Are _they_ pretty serious? He's never willingly brought a girl over to meet me before. I usually have to stumble upon the girl to meet her." She laughed softly.

She nodded. "They've been going out almost two years now," she said still watching.

Mama Portman noted the look in her eyes. "I wasn't wrong was I?"

She looked back at the woman, "I'm sorry?"

"I was right about there being something between you two."

"Only friendship Mama Portman," Julie grabbed another dish avoiding her look.

"I don't believe you. Your eyes are telling me a different story. You like him don't you?" She smiled brightly.

"There was a time I thought I did," she shook her head, "but I didn't."

"Oh," she huffed, "if he wasn't smart enough to snatch you up when he had the chance, then he doesn't deserve you," she told her, upset at her son.

Julie laughed. "That's really sweet of you to say. I think he's doing well though for himself. He's head over heels for Liz. She's nice too, a lot better than any of his other choices."

"That bad, huh?"

"Oh you have no idea." They laughed.

She worked on the last dish, "She's going to break his heart."

"What?" she looked over at Mama Portman, "What makes you say that?"

"Sometimes a mother just knows," she said with her eyes on the couple.

"Dean said you were extremely perceptive." Mama Portman smiled. "Well, I think he's under the impressions that you read minds." They both laughed.

"That probably would've made raising him and Johanna a lot easier," she joked. "But no, you pick up on a few things raising two kids by yourself. After their Papa died, I knew it was on me to keep this family together. I learned how to read people quickly: my kids, their friends, and everyone else we came in contact with. If I hadn't, who knows where my kids would be today. Granted, I didn't always get it right." She chuckled at her memory, "I may have scared off a good kid or two, but it's always better to be safe than sorry. I mean this is downtown Chicago, a little mischief can land you in big trouble and those two were mischievous little things- Dean especially." Julie smiled. "Johanna was into dancing so I sent her to ballet lessons, and, as soon he was old enough, I signed Dean up for hockey to keep them busy and off the streets. I prayed that they'd find good people to hang around with." She gave Julie a hug. "I'm so glad Dean found you and Fulton."

"I'm so glad I found the both of them. They've been my Godsend, my two best friends." They looked back at the table the trio was still at and Mama Portman sighed.

"You'll look out for him, hm?" she asked.

"Always," Julie nodded.

They put the dishes away and joined the others to relax a little more before they had to cut out...

"Bye Ma," he said hugging her.

"_Ti amo, Dean_."

"I love you too. I see you soon, I promise."

"You better," she smiled. "Bring your friends too some time, hm?"

"Yes ma'am," he laughed.

Julie leaned in to give her a hug, "Bye Mama Portman,"

"Bye Julie, remember I expect to see you at the wedding, Robert too. I want to see if he's good enough for you."

She smiled. "Yes ma'am."

"Fulton, you too. I want to see you and try to bring your skater girlfriend along. The more the merrier."

"Yes ma'am," he hugged her.

She turned to Dean's girlfriend, despite her conclusive feelings about her, "And Liz, it was nice to meet you Dear. Don't be a stranger now."

"Ok," she gave a quick hug and they were out the door...

Dean exhaled as they walked down the stoop steps and started down the street to where they'd parked. He and Liz lagged behind the other two, "That was…"

"Intense?"

Dean smiled sympathetically at her, "I was going to say 'not as bad as what I thought it would be' but I could be wrong."

Liz sighed, "I don't think your mom likes me."

"It's not you," he assured her with a kiss. "It's pretty much every girl she sees with me."

"I know," Julie and Fulton laughed, involved in their own conversation. "Dean, I can't believe you tried to get me to believe that crap before. Your mom is so cool," she told him before turning back to her other conversation.

Liz tossed her hands in the air and looked at Dean. "Of course she would like Julie. Everyone always likes Julie."

"Oh come on," he wrapped an arm around her waist. "You know Julie. She's used to the whole 'impressing adults' thing," he told her. "I thought you were great." He kissed her temple.

Liz gave a halfhearted smile. "Really?"

"Mm hm," he nodded. "I love you Liz."

"I love you too."

Julie frowned upon hearing that, and watched them walk right by her and Fulton. "Uh Dean," she thumbed to the car she was standing by, "We're parked right here."

"Oh," he patted his pockets, "Right," he pulled out his set of keys and tossed them to her. "Here."

Fulton plucked them out of her hand and she looked at him, still frowning. "You called _shotgun_ remember," he teased not knowing she could care less about driving or front seats right now.

She looked at him. "What about…"

"I'm gonna ride home with Liz." He nodded. "You guys know the way back right?" he looked from Julie to Fulton.

"Yeah man, we'll catch you later." Fulton gave Julie arm a slight tug, seeing the slight face-off she was having with Liz. They climbed into Dean's SUV and headed home. "What was that all about?"

Julie sat glowering out her window. "What was what all about?"

"You and Liz."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Julie."

"...I know we laughed about it earlier but," she turned to Fulton, "Mama Portman says Liz is gonna break his heart." Fulton sighed and she added quickly, "And I know there's a huge possibility she's wrong but just the idea that she might not be, and knowing how much power Liz holds in his life," she shook her head, focusing out the window again. "Liz could really hurt him."

"Crap," Fulton mumbled.

"What?" She frowned at him. "I thought you said you didn't believe…"

"Believing Mama Portman's a psychic and trusting her instincts are two very different things. I know better than to go against a mother's intuition."

Julie sighed letting her head fall back against the head rest, "That's what I was afraid of."

* * *

Thoughts? Comments? Please and thank you.


	9. Ch9: How to Save a Life

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…maybe for Christmas tho, huh? lol! _Dear Santa..._

(A/N: How about a little drama? Thanks for the reviews!! Please enjoy! –TT)

Format: Present, _Flashback_

* * *

**_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
"How to Save a Life" – The Fray_**

* * *

Tammy lay on the couch with her feet draped over Fulton's lap. "I think we should do something," She whispered after Portman left the room. Turned out 'Mama' knew best. The couple made it through the summer but one month into their senior year and only three weeks before his sister's wedding, Liz and Dean had broken up (leaving one of them more broken than the other).

"Like what?" he whispered back. Their friend, and the current topic of their conversation, was only in the next room for a moment.

"I don't know." She sighed.

"Well that's helpful," he teased and she rolled her eyes. "He says he's fine."

"And you believe him?" her eyebrow shot up.

"Of course not, I know he's not ok, but there's little you can do for a man that can't even acknowledge that he's got a problem."

"I still feel like we should _try_ to help." He smiled. Those bright green eyes could get him to rob a bank if she wanted; he should be glad she was just wanting to help out a friend. "What would cheer you up?"

"Being with you," he laughed and kissed her. "I've tried all the traditional types of 'get over the girl' ideas but got nowhere with him."

"Oh! I got it! Bring him with you to my meet tomorrow," she smiled.

Fulton tried to suppress his humored smile, "Sweetheart, that's not gonna cheer him up."

She frowned. "Why? You said _you_ liked going."

"If he were to go for the same reason that I go, I _might_ have to kill him," he laughed. "I don't think I'd like having you cheer him up that way."

She laughed. "Not into sharing, huh?" She gave him a kiss.

"Mm, got me into lots of trouble in kindergarten," he smirked.

"Well I was meaning that you could bring him and let the girls there hang all over him, boost his ego back up. Or hey," she smiled, "there's always a lot of people falling down at these things. Bring Julie too and those two will have a good time. They love laughing at that kinda stuff."

"Eh…" Fulton grimaced.

"What?" she frowned.

"Not Julie."

"…O…k," she said expecting an explanation. "Hey, why _isn't_ she around? She'd know, at least better than me, how to cheer Portman up."

"Out with Rob I guess."

"No, I mean, she hasn't been over here in a while. She's either been with Robert or back at the dorm. What gives?"

Fulton nodded in Portman's direction.

"What, are they fighting?" Tammy looked shocked and a bit hurt that her friend hadn't told her of their problems.

"No," Fulton sighed. "He just _claims_ he doesn't want company over."

"Oh," she said sitting up slightly, "Should I not be here then?"

Fulton scoffed. "I don't care if the man _is _screwed up right now. He'd have another thing coming if he thinks he could kick my girlfriend out of _our_ apartment. You're leaving in a month for Salt Lake; he can have all the 'alone time' then," he told her and she smiled. "Plus you're not company, you know that."

"…But Julie is?" She was confused.

"The way I figure it, his mouth says 'company' but he means 'Julie.' I just haven't quite figured out why yet." He sighed, "You always have to read between the lines with those two. He's not talking about it, but I have a feeling it's got to do with Liz."

"I don't understand."

"Sweetheart, I don't think _he_ even understands. And all _I_ know is that it all started when he came back from California. I was going to call Julie over for some backup but he was pretty adamant about not having her over. I asked him why, but he just said he didn't feel like being around anyone," he laughed humorlessly, "that was right before he called York to hang out at some club." He shook his head.

"So Julie _knows_ that he doesn't want to see her?"

"Um…not exactly," He shook his head. "I haven't had the heart. I've been telling her exactly what he keeps telling me- that he doesn't want company over."

"Well she's been sitting around the dorm trying her hardest to figure out some way to make him feel better." She looked at him expectantly.

"What?" he looked at her. "Me? You expect _me_ to tell her?" his face contorted in dread.

"Well," she shrugged defensively. "Someone's got to tell her. We can't just let her sit around stressing about him."

"Why me though? You're her roommate and friend. Just do your little girl talk thing and tell her."

"You're her friend too. Plus, you know Portman better than I do to try to explain him to J."

"Portman's out in left field on this one. I don't even know if _I_ can figure out what's going on in his head," he argued back.

"Well, how about because I asked you to?" Tammy batted those green eyes and he was as good as gone.

"_Did_ you?" he laughed softly.

She smiled. "Fulton please," she asked softly.

He dropped his head on the back of the couch and sighed. "How do you tell your friend that the guy she's worried about doesn't even want to see her?"

"Very carefully," she laughed.

"Wow, thanks Duncan," he rolled his eyes.

"Anytime Hun," she smiled.

~JF~

Following a detour set up days previous, Julie had stumbled upon what she deemed to be your clichéd "diamond in the rough." She did her research and finally received the necessary information she was waiting for. The last thing to do was show it off and sell her pitch to the guys. She parked her car in the lot and pulled out her cell phone. After the fourth ring she was about to hang up and try the apartment's line but she heard the familiar voice pick up, albeit out of the breath.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Julie."

"Oh hey Jules."

"Um did I catch you at a bad time?"

"What? Oh, no, we were all watching a movie but my phone was back on the charger in my room. I had to run for it; stubbed my little toe too. Stupid couch leg," he grumbled.

Julie didn't even bother to stifle her laugh as that mental image ran through her head. A mighty Bash brother, taken down by a throbbing baby toe. "Sorry Fult."

"Wow, next time let's try a little more sympathy and a little less laughter, hm?" he joked. "So what can I do for you, Cat?"

"Well, I need you guys to come down here immediately."

"Everything ok?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah nothing like that," she assured. "Bring Dean too. Is he still sitting around all depressed?"

"He says he's perfectly fine," he shrugged. "The man would get down when he would break off even a two week relationship. But to have Liz do something like this to him after two years?" he shook his head. "Then he expects us to believe he's fine?" he asked incredulously.

"I _am_ fine. I told you," Julie could hear Dean over the phone. "And quit talking about me like I'm not here. I'm not deaf either."

"You hear that Jules?" he said mockingly. "Not deaf and perfectly fine."

"Got it," she nodded, laughing.

"Hey, Julie wants us to meet her-" he pulled the receiver back to his mouth. "Cat where are you?"

"The address is 1224 West Merand Street."

"At 1224 Merand Street," he relayed to his roommate.

"No, you go ahead. I don't feel like going out tonight."

"No, tell him he needs to come! It's important. I have to show you both," she urgently expressed over the line.

Fulton sighed, "I'll see what I can do Cat. See you in a little bit."

"'Kay bye Fult."

Half an hour later, she saw Tammy's car pull up and smiled watching her and Fulton get out. "Dean didn't feel like getting out and about?" she asked sympathetically but still disappointed. Tammy shot Fulton a look pointing out what she'd been talking about earlier. He discreetly shook his back at her to tell her she was crazy if she thought he was going to drop the bomb right now.

"Um, no he's- he's coming." They all looked back to where Dean was emerging from the back seat. He stretched out his back and legs, muttering something ugly about Tammy's 'toy car.' Fulton turned back to Julie. "He's not too happy about it though."

"Right," she sighed. "Hey Dean," she greeted as he joined them.

"Hey," he returned gruffly.

"How you feeling?" she asked softly.

He sighed, heavy in annoyance, "I'm _fine_, ok?"

"Ok," she held her hands up defensively not wanting to further this bad mood.

"So, whatcha got to show us?" Fulton intervened.

"Oh, right," she brightened. "You ready?" Tammy and Fulton nodded and she stepped aside unnecessarily and gestured to the building behind her. "Tada!"

They stepped back and took in the scene in front of them.

"An old, rundown building? Wow, thanks Jules," Fulton said giving her a hard time. "This was, um, very interesting." He pretended to leave.

"Wait! I know its a little rough looking right now- I mean you guys would have to put a little extra love into it but you guys said you were looking for a fixer-upper, right?"

Tammy gave a soft gasp in realization "For your guys' club?"

Julie nodded, excited that someone else saw the hope in the ruins of someone else's ended attempts.

"How much?" Dean asked knowing that would determine whether they are able to even think about this place.

Julie just ignored him, "Just wait 'til you get a look inside," she told them enthusiastically. Fulton and Tammy followed happily, as Dean sulked behind in compliance.

They walked into the open-floored building and looked around, catching glimpses of the upper level lining the walls.

"Oh, wow," Fulton awed.

"I know, right?" she beamed. "I saw this on the way back to the dorms with Robert the other day and I thought this looked like the perfect place. Just the right size. I can just see it now," she started moving about, "the bar could go here, dance floor obviously here in the middle."

"DJ booth could go there," Tammy joined in, "Then have some seating or something over there," she pointed, "J, I absolutely love the upstairs."

"Yeah this place is awesome, Jules."

"How much?" Dean chimed in again

"And its location, wow, can you say perfect?" Julie continued, "I mean, it's close enough to draw the college crowd but yet it's still close enough to the city life to draw the party-goers in too."

"Julie-"

"And I know you guys weren't looking for a place yet. I know ideally you wait to start your business 'til _after_ you get the degree-"

"Julie-"

"But there's no telling when a place like this is going to be available again."

"Julie!" he said refusing to be ignored.

She closed her eyes and sighed, "Dean, I just would like you to look around. I don't want you thinking about the price right now." He looked unenthusiastically at the things she had pointed out. "So what do you guys think?"

"I love it!" Tammy beamed.

"I think it's great too. The bones are good; we'd just have to dress it up some," Fulton said looking around. "Ok, _a lot_, but yeah it's very good," he answered her.

Everyone looked to Dean for his input and he shrugged halfheartedly. "It's fine," he said. "Now the price…"

She shook her head smiling, "I'll meet you guys back at your apartment and we'll talk specifics," she told them, making her way out and already getting in her car.

"No Julie-" Dean tried to stop her, "Wait!" she was gone. He sighed out his frustration as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Tammy's wrist watch alarm beeped softly and she frowned. "Oh shoot!"

"What's the matter?"

"Uh, I can drop you guys off back at the apartment but I can't stay. I've gotta go meet Coach Weber. Tell Julie for me?" she kissed her boyfriend and ran around to her side of the car.

Fulton laughed. Tammy'd have them talking all night if she continued to have him 'pass this along' and 'tell Julie that'. "Sure," he said. At least this message wouldn't get the messenger killed…or cried on.

~JF~

When they arrived, Julie was already there on the sofa sorting out manila folders with papers on the coffee table.

"Wow Jules, that's uh," Fulton laughed, "that's a lot of paperwork you got there," he commented as he took a seat next to her.

"I know," she told him distractedly, "Hey Dean, get in here!" she called then turned to Fulton. "Where's Tammy?"

"Meeting with her coach," he told her simply while thumbing through a file. "I can fill her in tomorrow."

"Oh," she nodded then saw Dean come in, "Good." She plucked the folder from Fulton's hand. Dean stood behind her looking over her shoulder. "Now I took the liberty of doing some research on the place. It actually used to be a warehouse for a little paper company but hasn't been operational in years- nearly a decade really. The owner hasn't been able to sell it so it's been on the market a while which really helped lower the price a lot. I also checked with some local real estate agents and called my investment banker-"

"You have an investment banker?" Fulton asked surprised.

"Well, my dad's business investment banker," she corrected. "But they all agreed that this place was selling for a steal."

"How much?"

She squinted and scrunched up her face as if that would help soften the blow, "Four hundred fifty thousand.

They both breathed out deeply at the news. "Yeah, that can't happen," Dean shook his head and went back to his bedroom.

"Dean, wait!" she yelled after him. She turned to Fulton, "I'm sure we could negotiate that down though," she said confidently, "maybe four hundred thousand?"

Fulton shook his head, "even then," he told her despondently. "Every bit of a loan would go into buying the place, we'd have no money for the repairs."

"Well there's more I want to tell you guys- Ugh! Dean, will you get back in here!" she rolled her eyes, then added a "Please!" for good measure.

Portman walked out in his trademark leather jacket and bandana and headed for the door, "I'm out!"

"What?" she blinked in confusion, "We were right in the middle of this. Where are you going?"

"Sorry I didn't run my previously _arranged _plans by you first _mom_ but I've got things to do," he said surly walking out the door.

"Well, not _exactly_ how I saw this going." She nodded. Fulton nudged her and she looked over at him. "You know," she let a smile curl on her lips, "you ought to tell your friend to be a little more sensitive when he's brooding or else he's gonna have me thinking it's _me_ he's mad at," she joked albeit poorly considering the facts.

Fulton smiled sympathetically, "He's just...not really himself, you know."

"Yeah, I know," she nodded. "Well, my goal was to cheer him up with this, but at least it finally got him out of the apartment right?" she chuckled. "Win-win." She looked over at her friend expecting a laugh or at the very least a smile. Instead he was looking down, avoiding her eyes. "What's the matter?"

"Um," Fulton started, "About that…"

Julie frowned. "What?"

"Crap, I don't know how to tell you…"

"Suspense effectively built, Fult. Spill."

"He's been going out like ever since the breakup."

"Oh, that's great! Hopefully it will streamline this whole 'grieving over Liz' process." She looked at him curiously. "Why would you think that would bother me? Wait," she rolled her eyes, "You don't still think I like him like that right?" She sighed. "Robert and I are good. Nice and simple, no complications, no pressure, no-"

"Jules, that's not exactly what I was meaning." He looked at her hoping she just needed a moment to figure it out but she looked back at him waiting for some help. He sighed rubbing his forehead. Where was Tammy when you needed her? "He's been going to a club, hanging out with a guy from our team," he expained.

"Liz turned him gay?!" Julie's eyes grew wide.

"Wow," Fulton looked at her, "I was definitely not going there."

"Then what, Fulton?" her agitation rising slightly with this guessing game. "He's been picking up girls at a club with his friend? Again, that's fine. I'm not jealous. He can do what he wants. I just want _my_ Dean back and get rid of crabby, cranky Dean."

"Yeah, he's been hanging out with York picking up _girls_ at some club." Nothing. "Been out on a couple of dates." Still nothing. "He's had friends over for some drinks, movie and pizza."

"Look, I don't see-" Fulton could see the light finally turn on. "At _your_ place?" Julie looked at him. "Hold on. You told me he said no company. You told me he didn't want to see any one. You told…" her face fell in realization and swallowed. "It _was_ me. He didn't want to see me," she softly voiced what her friend was trying to.

"Don't take it personal Jules."

"And Just how else do you propose I take it?" she raised her voice to ask. "Dean doesn't want to see me; should I be doing cartwheels? How about my victory lap about now?"

"Julie," he said softly.

She sighed, struggling to make sense of it. "Why- what- did I _do_ something?"

Fulton wrapped an arm around her. He could give her any number of reasons why he thought Portman was acting the way he was-- most of which made him wish he'd paid more attention in freshman psychology. Projection, transference, deep seeded anxiety, new found paranoia- any number of things could fit the bill for this but he went with maybe the safest one. "Julie it's not what you _did_ but what you _do_."

"What I do?" she repeated.

"Yeah, you help keep us on track for things, you know, make sure we're meeting that 'potential' you see in us." He laughed lightly. "Portman's kinda stumbled with this Liz ordeal, and instead of letting you pick him up, dust him off and send him on his merry way again, he wants to sit and wallow a bit. You understand?"

"He doesn't want to see me because I'd cheer him up?" she looked at him, unconvinced.

Fulton gave it a moments thought. That would work. "Yes exactly." He watched her slowly process his theory and a smile softly curled the corner of her mouth.

"I guess I could live with that."

"I thought you might," he smiled.

Julie rested her head back against his shoulder. "Liz really screwed him up huh?"

"_Dean," she laughed nervously, "What are you doing here?_

"_Thought I'd come out here and surprise you." He stepped in and wrapped his hands around her waist. "Surprise," he said softly and kissed her._

_She pulled away shortly after. "Here, come on in," she told him stepping aside from the doorway. "No need to give the neighbors a show." She couldn't quite let her eyes meet his as they settled in and her smile didn't really reach the peak he'd expected. _

"_Are you ok?"_

"_Me?" she jumped not realizing what her face might have been doing. "Oh yeah! I, uh- I'm-" she drew in a breath, "Wow! You're here!" she drummed up a little excitement for him._

_Dean smirked. "I think she's happy to see me." He leaned in to kiss her again, and _again_ she broke it off prematurely._

"_Mm, Dean, Sweetheart, um I've already made plans to hang out with some friends from work tonight."_

"_Oh, that's cool. I can just tag along or whatever, I don't mind. You're always talking about the people you work with; it'll be good to put faces with some names."_

_Well that had backfired. "Uh, on second thought maybe we'll just stay in tonight, hm?"_

_He smiled mischievously, "That can work too." He rested his hands on her hips and received a little more reward for his efforts before she pulled away. "I should really call someone, and let them know I'm not going to be there tonight so they're not looking for me."_

_He nodded and watched as she headed back to her bedroom for the phone call. It took him exactly two more minutes to find the pair of socks stuck under the couch, to notice the foreign male t-shirt folded up in her laundry she'd done, and to realize he'd broken up a one-on-one dinner date with her colleague and father's business partner's son._

"I'll say." Fulton sighed, "I think it's probably good for him just to go blow off some steam for a while."

She nodded. "Well what should I do with this?" she held up the folders and tossed them back on the coffee table, "Forget this one; we'll just be on the lookout for the next time?"

"No, who don't you finish telling me about it now and we'll fill Portman in when he gets back." Little did they know that 'when he gets back' would be at three in the morning.

Fulton had gone off to his bed around 11:30 telling Julie to wake him when he showed so they could talk more. Julie curled up on the couch with the TV remote but fell asleep around midnight until his return.

Julie was startled awake from her spot on the couch when Dean and some bleach-blonde staggered in the front door. Both were drunk and trying to undress each other as they felt clumsily for their way to his bedroom. As Julie's eyes adjusted to being open, she questioned, "Dean?"

He pulled away startled, "Julie? What are you doing here?"

"I was waiting for you to come back so we could talk about this place for your club."

"Wow, you, like, have a club?" the girl asked.

Dean smirked. "Almost." Julie's jaw dropped. _Almost?_ She couldn't get attention for more than 2 minutes to _talk _about the property but yet he _almost_ had a club?

"That is _so_ hot," she said kissing him hard.

Portman restarted them on their way to his room, "We'll talk in the morning."

Julie slumped back on the couch. Not only was she wide awake and upset, but now she had to listen to them go at it all night. "Just blowing off steam," she reiterated to herself. A giggle escaped his room and she sighed putting the couch pillow over her head. The things you do for friends.

* * *

(A/N-2: Yeah I know price-wise the building would have to be practically falling apart to find a place for that price in Chicago but hey, it's my story right? Lol)

One more note: I would love your feedback, not just on the story but on its construction as well. Like, is the story easily understood? Too wordy? Choppy? Confusing? Dramatic? Poorly described? Lacks elaboration? Anything at all! I swear any constructive criticism, tips, warnings, annoying things I do/did that you point out, all will be welcomed. I don't bite, in fact, I feel pretty safe in saying that you'll probably get a hearty "thank you" PM from me lol. I'm looking for the best ways to improve this and my stories in general. It totally helps to know what to look for. I know in this chapter, I'm sending this story though a slight turn (intentionally) and I've purposely left some things out to be revealed later but I'm just checking that I'm not losing anyone due to the author's mistakes. If I've lost you due to my story plot…well you're probably not reading this note but if you are, then just know that's ok! My story, unfortunately, is not for everyone but for those who this story _is_ for, thank you for sticking with me! Drop me a PM or a leave comment about anything, I'd greatly appreciate it! -TT


	10. Ch10: Drifting Further Away

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

(A/N: It's been a while and it's not a PM, but a big thank you to Mali08 and Fuzz for your comments too! I really appreciate your input! Thanks to all who are still reading, despite my ever-increasing time between posts. Please enjoy! –TT)

* * *

****

_Don't shut me out, don't hold it all in  
Don't let my venom get under your skin  
'Cause every word and every turn  
Every sign points to your hurt  
With every hour you're drifting further away  
__"Drifting Further Away" –Powderfinger_

* * *

Fulton surfaced from his room the next morning and grabbed a skillet to start his breakfast. The clinging and clanging woke Julie from her spot on the couch. She leaned up, groggily, hair sticking every which way.

"Good morning," he said smiling at her disheveled appearance.

"Morning," she mumbled, grumpily, as she shuffled over and sat down at their table.

"Rough night?" he laughed.

She looked at him. "You could say that. _Mr. Personality_ in there," she gestured with her thumb, "decided to show up early this morning," she said annoyed, "and not alone, if you know what I mean," she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ah, so that explains why no one came to get me last night."

She ran her hands over her tired eyes. "Yeah," she said. "Those two were at it _all_ _night_." She dropped her hands down. "I slept terribly."

"From the noise or because he's in there with someone else?" he smirked.

"Honestly," she rolled her eyes, exasperated. "You have _one _little crush." She shook her head. "That was forever ago."

"Forever, huh?" he laughed. "So that's what we're calling 'days' now."

"Oh you got jokes this morning," she returned sarcastically.

"Jokes, bits of truth," he weighed in his hands, "but yeah, I could serve up more with your eggs if you'd like."

"Um I'll take neither."

"You don't want breakfast?"

"I'm not staying. Tammy and I made plans for today. Plus, I never told her I was staying over here last night- mainly because I wasn't _planning_ to," she added bitterly. "So after I talk with Dean I'm out."

Fulton looked at her. "Oh, you're planning to talk to him this morning."

"Yeah," Julie frowned. "Why?"

"Oh, yeah, no it's-" he shook his head. "It's nothing,"

"Ok."

"It's just," he shrugged, "you're a _little_ grumpy this morning," he understated.

"Well maybe if someone wasn't trying to be funny..." she returned defensively.

"Case and point," he nodded.

Julie closed her eyes and sighed, "I'm sorry Fult. I guess I am a little irritable. Just, this thing with Dean is totally bugging me. I just want it to be over. I can't deal much more with his aftermath."

"Well maybe we could just post…pone…" His suggestion trailed off as the bedroom door opened.

"Speak of the devil," she mumbled.

Fulton sighed, dreading the inevitable. "Go easy, Cat."

She looked at him. "Of course."

Portman emerged with the bleach-blonde, smiling. He kissed her and she giggled and whispered something in his ear. He whispered something back and kissed her again. She made her way out the door and Dean joined Julie near Fulton at the kitchen table. They both stopped what they were doing to look at him, "What?" he asked nonchalantly.

Fulton cast one last look at Julie before simply shaking his head and returning to his ingredients. Portman looked to Julie, "_What_?" he questioned again and reached for the cereal box on the table.

She took a breath before she started. "What happened last night?"

"What? You want a play-by-play?" he asked flippantly, picking through the _Cap'n Crunch_ for the berries. "Didn't take you for that type of girl." Julie snatched the box from his hands, setting it back on the table. She wasn't interested in competing for his attention again this morning. "Hey!" he frowned.

"Jules," Fulton cringed.

"Don't get cute Dean," She warned. "I am _not _in the mood." She'd had every intention of easing into this conversation, but now, watching him cross his arms and listen indifferently to her, she was just hoping to stay calm long enough to get her point across to him. "You blew me off. I was talking to you last night, trying to tell you something important and you…" she shook her head. "You just blew me off. Then come to find out, the important thing you had to _do_ was some girl you picked up at a bar?"

"Club, actually," he nodded.

She looked at him. "What?"

"You said 'bar'." She rolled her eyes and he shrugged. "Hey, if we're going to sit here and recap…"

Julie closed her eyes, quickly forcing out a short breath. "You get my point. I've been patient and put up with you ignoring me all last week but then last night I get to take back seat to a _slut_ from a club _too_?"

"Wow," Dean frowned. "She's _not_ a slut."

She rolled her eyes. "Next you'll be telling me she's a natural blonde too. Dean, c'mon, _that _girl?"

"What is your problem?" he returned defensively. He could tell she was clearly on the warpath this morning, and if things didn't ease up soon, things were going to get really ugly really fast. "Why are you being like this?"

"Why are _you_ being like this?" she countered.

"_Me_? _You're_ the one attacking Trish and you don't even know her!"

"Didn't give me much of a chance now did you when two times I'd seen her you'd had her plastered to your face," she challenged sarcastically.

"Julie." Fulton was hoping this wouldn't call for a referee but if things kept up, he'd be sending them to their separate corners in his next breath.

She looked at him then took a breath to regroup. "Look, I could care less about Tess."

"Trish," Dean he corrected, agitated.

"Right," she nodded, "_Trish_. I don't _need_ to know her. This isn't about that girl; this is about you, Dean. I know _you_. I know you're being cold and self-destructive because of this thing with Liz."

"Back off, Jules," Dean warned sternly, drawing away. "We're not going there." He got up, running his fingers through his hair and trying to remain calm but let a groan escape when she stubbornly disagreed.

"No, we need to 'go there'. I can't keep taking your crap while you pretend to be ok. Liz screwed you up and-"

"Will you ever _shut up_!" he shouted. "Just- shut up about Liz."

She folded her arms in front of her. "You aren't going to scare me away with your yelling."

He rested the weight of his upper body on his knuckles as he leaned in on the breakfast table. "What part of 'I don't want to talk about this' don't you understand?" He pushed off of the table with plans to be anywhere but there right now.

"The part where you don't want to talk about it with _me_," she answered after him, standing up too.

"I don't want to talk about it with _anyone_!" he told her, whirling back around. "And you know that." He pointed accusingly. "Yet you insist on bringing it up in every conversation."

"Because it _affects_ every conversation!" Julie returned. "You can't keep pretending it doesn't by ignoring the issue!"

"I couldn't ignore it even if I wanted to! You make sure of that! Every time I see you-"

"'Every time you see me' has been a whole _five seconds_ in the last week. This is the most we've talked since you went to California!"

"'Cause look who you're having us talk about. You think that because you're _Julie Gaffney_ that you can just do anything- that what people say and how people feel doesn't matter."

She frowned. "No, that's not-"

"That when I say I'm fine, it's still up for your scrutiny."

"Dean-"

"That when I say I'm moving on, I can't until I've exhausted every angle of conversation about this with you and _you_ decide that I can move on."

"It's not just me," she managed to get in. "Ok?" she looked over to where Fulton was listening and Dean followed suit.

"It's true, man." Fulton agreed.

"Your roommate and friend," she listed off her fingers, "his girlfriend, my boyfriend- they all agree with me."

"You've been talking about me behind my back?"

"Yeah but not like- We just," she sighed, a little frustrated, "we just want _Dean_ back. We want to help you get over this- _really_ get over this and move on. 'Cause treating your friends like crap is not being 'fine'. Terrible mood swings is not being 'fine'."

He started shaking his head. "No, huh uh."

"And jumping into bed with random girls is not being 'fine'." She finished a little louder from his attempts to ignore her.

"No," he told her standing up, "I'm not going to sit here and listen to this."

"Dean-"

"You know what Julie? Get off your high freakin' horse," he told her emphasizing the last words. "I was in a relationship for two_ years_. What would _you_ know about that, huh? But yet _you're_ going to sit here and set me straight on what _I'm_ going through?"

"Portman," Fulton once again piped up.

"No," she stopped their 'referee' and turned back to Dean, frowning. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just that, last time I checked, you weren't in a prime position to give advice to anyone."

"I've been in the same relationship for 6 months now," she threw out there. "True it's not two years but it's still something."

"You and Rob are _dysfunctional-_ at _best_. But hey," he continued sarcastically, "You've got plenty of other relationships to choose from, now don't you? Let's go back to before Rob. There was what nine? _ten_ guys to choose from? just this year alone."

Julie's jaw dropped.

"Portman!" Fulton tried to stop him but he was on a roll.

"You think you could use any of those _shinning examples_ to relate?" Fulton dropped his head in his hand. "No? We could even go back the whole two years if you like. We could go out, grab a beer. You could tell me how those 'heartbreaks' can possibly be applied to help me." He shook his head. "Yeah, didn't think so. I don't need your help. Like I said, I'm doing fine on my own," he told her starting to walk away but stopped to add, "and I'm not looking for your approval on who I go out with. If I want to see Trish again, I'm going to. And if I want to pick up a 'slut at a bar', I'm going to." Julie sat there full of rebuttals and yet completely speechless. Dean made his way out of the kitchen, on his way to his room before turning around one last time, seeing the folders still sprawled about. "And another thing," he pointed.

"Dude that's enough," Fulton growled.

Julie lifted her head up from her palm to fix an unimpressed glare on him. "This _dump_ you call a building, I told you last night, it was out of the question- that we couldn't do it. So I'm sorry if you wasted your night waiting for me but that's _not_ my fault. It's just another thing you keep trying to shove it down our throats. You're not even involved in it- _any_ of this." he gestured widely.

That was the final blow. Julie straightened, holding her head up high. She refused to take this from him, a 'friend'. Without another word she got up, slapping the manila folders one on top of the other.

"Julie…" Fulton tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen.

She glanced at him before turning to Dean. With tightened facial expressions, she lifted the paperwork about a foot above the trash can and released it with a thud.

"Cat," he helplessly tried again but she held her hands up 'backing off' and stormed away. She grabbed her purse and opened the door slamming it hard behind her.

Fulton turned to his remaining friend, "Dude!" he punched his shoulder. "Not cool man!"

"Oh, yes, by all means," he rolled his eyes, "Please, let's _expand_ on this conversation some more."

"You just tore into Julie."

"So?"

"_You_." He pointed. "You just," he threw his hands up, "ripped her apart."

"Again, _so_?"

"You're an idiot. You think she was saying all that to hurt you? You think that was _her_ intent? She wouldn't yell at you if she didn't care. That's what friends do. She was only trying to help."

"Well I don't _need_ her help."

"Maybe not. But you do need _her_," he told him, shutting down the kitchen. "In fact, she is _the_ one you need. When are you going to wake up and realize that?" Fulton headed for the door but turned around, "And the news she was waiting to tell you," Dean looked at him impatiently, "She'd been working to save money for us too, for the club. We could've afforded that place she found and still had a little money for repairs. But now," he shook his head. "I not too sure I want to be in business with you." He stormed out the door to try to find Julie, leaving Portman behind to take in what he said.

Dean shuffled over to the couch and dropped himself down. He'd never meant to go that far, saying all that he did, but once he got going, he couldn't stop himself. It was like a cork had been sprung and all the emotions he'd bottled up came bursting out. Julie just made for an easy target.

Five minutes later, Tammy came through the doors. "You just missed Fulton," he told her, barely shifting his gaze form the TV.

"You're kidding." Her shoulders dropped. "Really?" he nodded. "Is he coming back?"

"Dunno."

She sighed. "Don't suppose you've seen Julie, have you?" He looked at her. "Right." She nodded and he resumed flipping through the channels. "…So…" she started, not doing well with the silence. "How are ya?"

Dean closed his eyes heaving a sigh. He flipped the TV off, throwing the remote on the couch and storming off to his room.

Tammy jumped as the door slammed. "Yeah. Nice talking with you."

"Oh hey Baby." She turned around to see Fulton closing their front door.

"Hey." He gave her a kiss then started pulling the folders out of the trash. "Portman's still grumpy I see."

He paused. "He's still here?"

She pointed. "Just went back there." He looked at Portman's door and picked the last file out and set them all on the counter. "What's going on? What happened?"

"All hell broke loose." Fulton groaned. "Do me a favor." She nodded. "Go find Julie. She just left here a moment ago, probably gone back to your guys' dorm to find you. Let her vent a little to you so she doesn't do something stupid."

"Sure," she nodded though she was still in the dark.

Fulton kissed her goodbye and headed back to his friend's room.

"Portman." He knocked once and went in.

Portman lifted the pillow off his face to see Fulton standing there with arms crossed. "You talk her from the ledge?" he joked ineffectively.

"Couldn't find her," he replied shortly.

"…Right," Portman sighed. "Look man I'm sorry."

He snorted. "Should be," he let his arms unfold and he grabbed a seat at Portman's desk. "Gonna telling me what's really going on?"

Portman turned his gaze to the ceiling as he softly shook his head. He didn't even know where to start.

Fulton kicked up his feet showing he wasn't going anywhere despite the silence so Dean took a breath and dove right in the middle. "How do you make it work?"

"'Scuse me?" Fulton blinked.

"You and me, we're kinda cut from the same cloth. I mean, there's a reason we're called the Bash _Brothers_, right? I mean, same kind of humor, temperament, same taste in sports, music, movies. We dated the same kinda girls through high school. Then we get here. You see that one chick for, like, a _minute_ before you find Tammy and you guys are _still_ together. I date a couple of girls here and I've yet to find someone like that."

"Has a lot to do with the girl, Port."

"That's what Liz was all about. Dude, she was perfect: beautiful, smart, funny." He shook his head sadly. "She got me, you know? I was crazy for her." He laughed humorlessly. "You know, when Jo got engaged, she got me thinking about marriage."

Fulton's eyes went wide. "You were gonna propose to her?!"

"I said I was _thinking_ about it," he corrected. "I mean, I'm still in school and I can't really afford supporting anyone besides myself right now, but I could've seen us married."

"Wow, Man, I- I had no idea. I'm," he shook his head, at a loss of words. "I'm sorry."

"I just want to forget her and move on. Find someone better and, you know, if she and I so happen to visit California one day and run across Liz whose life has gone down the crapper since I left, that'd be ok too."

"That's healthy," They laughed. "So you think this girl is gonna be the one to do that?"

"Who, Trish?" Dean looked at him and shrugged. "I don't know. Probably not. I'm pretty sure she was trying to make some other guy there jealous and I just needed to get out of here. It's just sex. We made plans to hang out again though so, honestly, who knows anymore?"

Fulton blinked. "Didn't you just send Julie out of here on that point? Her 'dysfunctional' just sex relationship?"

"No that's completely different."

"Um...no it's not."

"The're trying to make it work. I'm not trying to take this anywhere. If it happens _go_ some place, then so be it, but _we_ aren't in love."

"Neither are they."

"She's not in love with _him_," he amended.

"_Rob's_ not in love."

"I thought you were supposed to be the insightful one." He shook his head. "Julie's a 'one man' girl. Rob is more of the 'any and all girls' guy. She tries to make every relationship last and he's on to the next one in a week."

"I know." He nodded.

Portman held up a hand to allow further explanation. "After they'd started going out a while, I started to notice he'd been talking less and less about his conquests and hanging out more with Cat- that was six months ago."

"You don't think the fact that you threatened him with death if he didn't treat her right had anything to do with it?"

"Aside from that initial incident, I never said anything about their business."

"Oh," Fulton said. "Well that still doesn't mean anything. There's about a million of other explanations that could fit that. I mean they both agreed going into it that it wasn't anything. _He_ was the one making sure she knew. Why would he be the one getting serious?"

"Because not even Rob can do causal with Cat. You fall for her, man, you fall and you don't get back up." They sat quietly for a moment before he spoke again, softly. "She's doing exactly what Liz did."

Fulton looked at him and things finally started to click together: his mentality, hostility, his sensitivity, everything. He shook his head. "Port-"

Dean continued. "She's letting him think he's got a fighting chance when all the while, she's just waiting for someone else to come along." He rubbed a hand over his face. "I don't even _like_ Rob. He's a cocky, obnoxious _idiot_," he shook his head. "But I wouldn't even wish this on him." He sighed and leaned back letting his eyes drift shut. "Dude, I just- I feel awful _all_ the time."

"It's not the same. Julie wouldn't do that," he told him softly, making the obvious leap. "Not to you. You know that."

"I can't even look at her without thinking of Liz."

Fulton turned up one corner of his lips in a slight, sympathetic 'I told you so' smile. "You never did make that distinction."

"And you never made the connection," he countered, tweaking a small smirk of his own.

"I suppose it doesn't matter much now." Portman shook his head in silent agreement. "So," Fulton rubbed his hands together. "When do you think you guys will make up?" he looked at his watch. "Before dinner? We could do pizza and rent some movies tonight."

Portman looked at him. "You're kidding right?"

Fulton returned the look. "…Not long enough? Dude just go apologize."

"_Me_?"

"I'm sorry, did we not just land on the same square a moment ago? I thought we determined that you just dumped Liz's crap on Julie."

"Yeah there was _some_ Liz in there. But come on, you can't possibly think I'm the _only_ one to blame in this." Fulton dropped his head back with a groan. "This didn't change anything. I still don't want to see her."

"This is not how I saw my Saturday going," he mumbled. "Look, you both said some things I'm sure you'd take back but she understands your head's screwy and you know she was only trying to help so…" he made a shooing motion to urge him on his way.

"She _always_ 'means well'." He rolled his eyes. "That doesn't mean they _are_ well. I'm serious; she doesn't need to be in all of my business. I don't need her in everything- _being_ everything. I need some space."

Fulton sighed and leaned back. Though they could never see it, Julie and Dean were a lot alike in their temperaments: full of pride- in each other as well as themselves, a tad bit of arrogance thrown in there, short-fused when provoked, and more stubborn than any mule. When push came to shove, neither wanted to be the one on the bottom of that dog pile. And although neither wanted to make an enemy from a friend either, their prides were hurt, _they_ were hurt- by each other, no less. That wasn't easy for them to take.

Fulton had his work cut out for him.

* * *

(A/N-2: Whew! I think that was the worst of it. Pretty much every aspect of this chapter was _incredibly _hard for me to write: the turmoil, conflicting emotions and thought processes that maybe you (as readers) know or infer, but they (as characters) are left in the dark about- I could go on and on. lol! Every time I proofed this I noticed another angle to correct or tweak. I hope that it all made sense for the most part. If not, as always please let me know. And I know I've not been helping you stay a fan of Dean in my last couple of chapters and I'm sorry! I want you to be tho! This is a major reference point for the rest of my story so that's why the couple chapters on it. I hope you can see in his head a little better and see where he is right now and where he's coming from. I also wanted to emphasize that it's a two-way street with him and Julie- push and shove. They're so alike but in different ways lol. I meant for it to be more evident in previous chapters but whatever ha ha!

I won't say I'll have the next chapter up soon because every time I do, it takes longer than before. So just know I'm trying. School and life in general has been a little crazy but it's settling down and I'm finding my routine.

Please review; they totally keep me motivated! Thanks! -TT)


	11. Ch11: What Happened to Us?

Disclaimer: I own nothing

(A/N: My internet card crapped out on me so I've been bumming off any computer just to get my assignments turned in for school... not fun. But finally, I've got a new contract and a free night, so I get to play catch up with some other stories and bring you a new chapter of mine! big fun! lol :) Anyway, as always, please enjoy- then review! –TT)

* * *

**What happened to us?  
We used to be so perfect, now we're lost and lonely  
What happened to us?  
And deep inside I wonder, did I lose my only one?  
"What Happened to Us?" -Hoobastank**

* * *

Julie's professor let them out early so she took the trek over to the ice rink. She checked her watch and grabbed a seat in the bleachers. Robert's practice ended in 10 minutes. They made plans that night to hang out after her last class and his practice ended.

She sighed and let her eyes graze over the players whizzing past her on the ice. The coach looked mad as he watched his team skating laps. She'd seen that look on Orion's face many times; and if memory served her correctly, they'd gotten in trouble during practice.

"Portman," he barked, "Pick it up!"

"Yes Coach!" he said passing the player beside him.

"All of you! I don't want to see any of you lagging behind." He walked the ice, eyeing each player skating around the perimeter. "You win as a team. You lose as a team. You will run your laps as a team!"

"Yes Coach!" their collective voice echoed through the rink.

Two words. That was the most she'd heard out of Dean's mouth since the night she'd stormed out of their apartment a week ago. She still saw Fulton with some regularity even with the change in venues. He'd been visiting their dorm to see her, trying his luck at convincing her to make up with Portman. No surprise there when she'd refused. She told him she wasn't apologizing until Dean did; Fulton responded back with something about being a grown up which only fell on deaf and stubborn ears.

A whistle drew her attention out of her thoughts and onto the ice where everyone had gathered around the coach. He lectured them for a moment about 'improving their conduct' and let them go.

Julie spotted Robert and walked down the bleacher steps to meet him before he ran off to shower and change. "Hey Hun," she smiled.

"Hey Jules," he smiled back and took off his helmet to give her a kiss.

She pulled back and frowned, "Robert, what happened to your eye?"

He instinctively touched the darkening tissue around his eye and laughed. "Ah, you should've seen the other guy," he joked. "It's gonna be a beaut though, huh?" he smiled into his reflection in his helmet's visor. "Turns out your friend's got quite a left hook."

Her eyes went wide. "_What_?!"

He continued to laugh, "Yeah, don't worry about me. Mine landed too." He threw mock punches at an invisible opponent.

"Robert," she shook her head not seeing the humor in Dean attacking her boyfriend.

"Aw c'mon Jules," he tugged her folded arms, trying to lighten her up. "It's not a big deal. You know how things get on the ice. They can heat up in a hurry. It's just guy stuff. I'm fine, really." He ducked into her eye line and cheesed at her.

Julie sighed when she couldn't keep a smile from peeking. He knew how to get to her. "You should get some ice on that before it stops being party."

He smirked wrapping his arms around her waist. "I was thinking maybe my girlfriend would like to fix me up."

"Your trainer not this cute?" he laughed as she started to examine his black eye resulting in her pressing a little too hard on the bruise. He sucked in a lungful of air and she drew her hands to her mouth, grimacing with him. "Or was it my gentleness you were going for?"

Robert squeezed his eyes closed and pinched the bridge of his nose in a vain attempt to get rid of the pain. "Actually, it was your cruel sense of humor he lacks." He opened his one good eyes to see her shaking from the laughter she was trying to hide.

She composed herself and stepped close to him again with more of a sympathetic smile. "I'm so sorry Hun," she closed the gaps between their lips. "Forgive me?"

"Almost," he smiled and recaptured her lips.

"Harrison! Hit the showers."

"Yes Coach." Robert rolled his eyes for Julie and she chuckled. "I'll meet you outside in a bit ok?"

"Sure," they kissed goodbye, "And get some ice!" Julie yelled after him before she started to head out to her car. She changed her plans however when she spotted Dean. His back was to her and he was talking to someone else, but she didn't care. She marched over to him and pulled on his shoulder to turn him around. "Portman!" His face was a cross between annoyance and surprise before he got an eye roll in.

"I'll catch you later," he told the teammate he was with. The man nodded and walked away and Dean turned back to her. "What? We're talking now?"

"You got a problem, you take it up with me. You got it?"

"_Excuse_ me?" he folded his arms in front of him.

"Cut the crap Dean. I saw Robert's eye." His defense lightened as things fell into place. "This is between me and you. Don't take this out on him."

"Yeah, I forgot _everything's_ gotta be about you." She rolled her eyes, agitated. "Why are you even here? Oh, don't tell me Rob forget to ask 'Mother may I' before coming out to play," he patronized. "Or was it just the fight that wasn't on your 'to do' list? That's a pretty tight leash you got, Babe."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't tell Robert what to do. He's an adult who can make his own decisions. If he feels he needs to fight, not me or anyone else is going to stop him."

"Ah, but someone _did_ stop him," he nodded. "Went down fairly quickly, I might add." He leaned in tauntingly, "Not much of a fighter, is he?"

"Hm," she pretended to think. "I don't know. He managed to get one in on _you_," she smirked.

He straightened, raising his chin slightly. "Right," he snorted sarcastically as he started walking away. "He'd die trying." She rolled her eyes at his constant arrogance.

"_Please_ tell me that was you two making up."

"Not hardly," she scoffed and turned around. Her mouth dropped open slightly as a gasp escaped. "Fulton, your lip." Then it hit her. Dean didn't have a scratch on him. "Oh crap."

"Ah it looks worse than what it is. But hey, um, before you see Robert…"

"_You_ gave him the black eye," she groaned in realization, "Fulton."

"Yeah, sorry," he said sheepishly, "It wasn't anything personal," he assured watching her face anxiously and trying to gauge any reaction. "I mean, we're cool and everything. It was just, well, hockey." He laughed lightly and offered, "Tammy's not gonna be happy though."

Julie shook her head and sighed, doing what she did best. "Better make it a good story then." Fulton met her eyes and watched the corner of her lips turn up slightly and he laughed. Honestly, if they didn't care, why should she right? Robert was wearing his black eye like a medal and Fulton didn't seem too bothered either. She just wished someone would've clued her in before she'd made an idiot out of herself.

"Young lady," she turned around to find their coach, arms crossed and frowning at her. "I'd appreciate it if you'd stop talking to my guys and let them get changed."

"Sorry Coach," she shrunk down. The man had the natural ability to make a person feel about 2 inches tall.

"Reed, you or Harrison pull another stunt like that today and you guys will be riding the pine this season. I don't care if it's your senior year or not."

He nodded. "Yes sir."

"Now get out of here. I'm sure you've got school work or something productive you should be doing."

"Yes sir." When his coach started to walk away, Fulton gave Julie's arm a squeeze. "Sorry again," he told her and headed for the locker room.

Julie found the bleacher seats behind her and sat down with a sigh. She hated this. Fighting with Dean was taking every ounce of energy she had, tainting every thought and motivating every move. Everything was hinging off how it related to this stupid fight- but she was right. She _knew_ she was right. Julie dropped her face in her hand. The _real_ question was did that make him _wrong_?

"Hey Baby," Robert looked at her with concern. "You alright?"

She stood up with an exhausted smile and kissed him. "Yeah," she told him softly.

"Ready to go?"

She nodded. "What if you and I just stayed in tonight? We could get some takeout and chill at your place. You said your roommate's gone right?" she let her next kiss linger a little longer on his lips.

They broke apart and he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, leaving his hand behind on her cheek. She closed her eyes and turned into his touch. Robert had easily become her escape to the madness. He took her out of her head and into his own little world where things seemed to just slow down.

He smiled but studied her face. "You sure you're ok?"

She opened up her eyes again and chuckled softly. "Yeah, Petey," he laughed. "Let's take care of this eye, hm?"

~JF~

They both rolled away, catching their breath. "Wow," she panted.

Robert laughed and turned to her. "You said it," he laughed, placing a kiss on her shoulder. "And to think, most people just use ice."

Julie laughed. "That's _so_ yester-year's medicine." She joked and scooted back next to him, fitting comfortably in his arms.

"Sex for a black eye," he mused. "What _will _they come up with next?"

"Oh that's nothing." She kissed his chest then looked up at him. "You should hear what you just got Fulton for his busted lip," she teased with a smirk.

He kissed her forehead and she laid it back on his chest. "Some guys get all the luck." They laughed. "I'm glad you decided to stay the night here."

"Oh yeah?" Julie smiled. "Why's that?"

"You kidding? I always sleep better with a beautiful woman in my arms." She blushed and he kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah, you make for better company than an _empty apartment_ too," she teased then smiled hearing his laughter rumble in his chest. She wasn't in love; love was far too complicated a thing for them. But she was happy, content. He wasn't difficult or confusing; he wasn't frustrating, driving her to the brink of insanity with arguments over nothing. He _appreciated_ it when she helped him out. And despite what _some people _might think, she knew things were working out pretty ideally for them. There was nothing hard about this relationship, nothing to think about, nothing attached so there was nothing to lose. Just the picture of simplicity- hanging out, making out, sex and whatever other itch they could scratch for each other. "How _do_ we have the apartment to ourselves? I thought Brad was in between girls as they say," she chuckled lightly.

"Nah, he went home; I don't know for how long. His dad's real sick, and at the risk of sounding insensitive, I hope he gets back to the ice soon."

She frowned, "You guys struggling?" She hadn't been in the loop of the team's going-ons since she and the informant couldn't hold a civil conversation anymore.

"No, well, not in the games at least. Just, you know our reputation- courtesy of the Bash Brothers; we're a solid, heavy defense," Julie suppressed a prided smile as he continued to his point. "When we scrimmage, our offense can usually hold our own against them, but lately, without our leading scorer, we look pathetic."

"Is that why Coach had you guys doing laps?" He laughed and she lifted her head up to look at him. "What?"

"No, I'm afraid those were my fault."

"Ah, that's my fighter," she laughed and climbed onto him, kissing his lips.

"Coach was on me to step up and fill the offensive hole, but like I said, we're a defensive team. Johnson couldn't get through on the left side since we lost our threat up the middle. The times I got through with the puck on my side, I only stayed on my feet for about 2 seconds, and I guess I got knocked down one too many times," he sighed.

She poked her bottom lip out in a mocking pout. "Aw, Baby, you've just had such a rough day."

Julie let out a squeal as he flipped them over. "You're making _fun_ of me?" he pretended to be offended, although unconvincingly with the smirk he was wearing.

"Maybe a little," she giggled.

"That's ok, go ahead and laugh," he tried some guilt. "I almost _died_ today but as long as you think it's funny …" he trailed his voice off as he moved to lie back beside her but she pulled him to keep him where he was.

"Pu-lease," she rolled her eyes at his dramatics. "You did _not_ almost die. Fulton's too level-headed for murder," she leaned up to draw his lips down to hers.

"Mm," he pulled back to continue and she sighed a bit dramatically herself. "Reed? Yeah, probably but I thought I hit _Portman_." Julie's smile diminished a bit at the mention of Dean. "He was on the right side with me. We passed the puck along our offensive line. Then I tried to move it up the middle but defense took me down- _again_. I got up fighting which is by far the stupidest thing I've done."

She smirked. "Eh, I don't know," trying to steer them down different avenue of conversation. "What about the time you used a _permanent_ marker to draw eyes on your eyelids so you can sleep during class? That's gotta be up there on the list."

"Not a shining moment for me but I was nowhere near dying of embarrassment. Come on, you know how he's been the past few weeks. He's been great for our games, bad for scrimmages."

"Hm," she mused halfheartedly trying once again to leave their subject behind with her kisses.

"Mm," he pulled back again and she frowned. "You know Reynolds bumped past Portman on the ice and the next play he gets a saucer-size bruise on his chest from being shoved into the boards."

"Robert, let's not talk about Dean, hm?"

He blinked. "Wow," he said genuinely. "That's a first."

She frowned. "Wow, I'm going to chose to _ignore_ that comment simply because I don't have the energy to fight the both of you." She kissed him.

"Oooh," he laughed and slid off her onto his side, purely entertained by the whole situation. "No wonder he's so cranky- _both_ of you. You two are fighting again?"

She leaned up on her elbow to look at him. "What do you mean _again_? We never stopped. Then today, ugh," she flopped back down on her pillow and groaned. "Today I just make it worse."

"Yeah?"

Julie sighed and looked meekly at her boyfriend. "I yelled at _him_ for giving you this," she traced his darkened eye gently.

He placed a kiss in her opened palm. "Portman didn't punch me."

"In all fairness, you told me 'my friend' punched you."

"And _Fult's_ not your friend?"

"Of course he is. It's just you say 'fight' and…" she sighed and snuggled back under his arm. "I just assumed. That's all."

"You're telling me Reed never fights?" he posed skeptically.

"Fulton only fights when he feels he needs to, like if he's defending someone or the guy is really asking for it. Dean, on the other hand- not so rational. He's got a short temper and a track record of beating up a few of my boyfriends before."

"What?" his voice lifted in anxiety.

She took a strange sense of security in his alarm, but the familiar warmth of comfort soon faded and she moved her head to look at him. "_Used to_." He looked at her and she smiled softly. "He hasn't done that for a while now." From her pillow she watched him take a deeper breath in as he released the tension. Her smile quirked and she slowly climbed over him, straddling his body.

"Don't tell me he would've scared you away like the others," she teased, leaning in to him. "Then who would keep me company?" She gave a shudder as he ran his hands up her bare body.

"I somehow doubt that you wouldn't be able to find another guy willing to take my place." He drew her lips in for a kiss.

"Maybe I don't wanna find another guy," she whispered. "Maybe I like being with you, taking care of you." She lightly traced the muscles in the arms resting loosely on her hips. She followed the rippling trail down to the beaten knuckles and ran her fingers over the bruise and scrapes.

He watched, infatuated, as her eyes softly followed her fingers. He wasn't particularly interested in her finding another guy either. He'd made more of a commitment to her than he had for any other girl. He'd been with a girl his senior year in high school for a rocky three months and that had been his relationship jewel. But six months with Julie had been so easy, so natural for something so foreign. And right now, he knew she had him willing to risk worse than a black eye for her. It felt crazy and stupid, but he'd never met a girl like her- ever.

She kissed each knuckle bearing the evidence of the fight then took and wrapped his arms around her as she lay comfortably beside him again. She let her eyes close, just enjoying the peace and niceness of the moment. Her head was resting on his chest listening to him breathe, listening to his heart beat…abnormally fast she thought.

"Julie," he whispered.

"Yeah," she returned likewise.

"…I think I'm in love with you."

Her eyes flew open and she stiffened for sure. There wasn't a muscle that was contracting at that moment. Was it too late to pretend she didn't hear him? To pretend she was asleep? To pretend-

"Julie?"

She swallowed. "…Yeah?"

"Did you hear me?"

"…Yeah."

"Well?"

"I…" She leaned up to look at him. He wasn't supposed to say that. They were supposed to be laid-back, nothing deep, no heavy emotions, and certainly no _love_. All she could hear was Dean's voice ringing in her ears crying 'dysfunctional!' "I uh- have to go." She got up quickly grabbing her shirt and pants and ignoring the panicked pleas from Robert. Throwing her clothes on, she hurried out of his room and then the apartment, never fully stopping until she was outside the complex. She paused to catch her breath as she rested against the outside doors. What was wrong with all the men in her life? She groaned. What was wrong with _her_?

Julie made her way back to the dorms, sneaking quietly past her dorm supervisor and opened her door. She dropped her keys and purse on a nearby dresser never bothering to turn the light on and headed for her bed. She knew Tammy could help straighten things out but that call could wait until tomorrow. Right now, she just wanted some sleep. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad in the morning. She shuffled over to her bed, kicking off her shoes, and plopped down…on something lumpy. She gave a shriek and jumped off when it mumbled and moved. Then started dancing about, frantically brushing off any part of her that came in contact with the lump. A light turned on from the other side of the room

"Julie?" her roommate groggily sat up.

"T…what- who-" she was too shaken to form a complete thought, let alone a sentence. She looked from her roommate's bed to her own trying to make heads or tails of whatever was going on.

Tammy looked around Julie to where she saw the cause of the disturbance. "Fulton," she frowned.

"What?" he mumbled still half asleep.

"What are you doing over _there_?"

"Sleeping." Tammy rolled her eyes.

"T, what's _either_ of you doing here?"

She opened her mouth to answer but closed it again figuring she was expecting more than the 'I live here' response she was going to give. "How do you mean?"

"You're _here._ You two are sleeping together- I mean that literally because I don't want to think of you two doing anything else- but you're always at _his_ apartment."

"Portman's at the apartment."

"And he commandeered Fulton's bedroom?"

"Sweetie, I'm on your side through this all. I'm not going over there until he makes things right by you."

It'd been a long day- a _long, hard-fought, emotional_ day. Just hearing those sleepy words were enough to trigger everything back. Julie started to tear up a little. She was so glad to hear _one_ of her relationship hadn't taken a turn for the bizarre. She nearly tackled Tammy in a hug and whispered "Thank you," She sniffed.

"Um sure Hun," she looked bewildered and pushed her back gently, confirming the fact that she was crying. "J, what's wrong." She scooted over on her bed to make room for her friend to lean up against the head board with her.

Julie sniffed and quickly wiped away the paired tears strolling down her cheeks. "You know," she laughed softly, "Fulton's in my bed because he can barely fit on the dorm's twin mattresses just by himself, let alone _with_ someone else." She offered a watery smile to her friend. "You don't have to avoid Dean on my behalf."

"Julie, come on," she said concerned, rubbing her shoulder. "Tell me what's wrong. I thought you were spending the night over at Robert's."

"I was," she sighed. "I've just had," she shook her head, "It's just been one of those days, ya know?" Tammy nodded softly silently urging her on. "First Fulton punched my boyfriend-"

"Ah geez Cat," he complained turning over. "I said I was sorry."

"I know. I'm not saying that. It's just, I didn't expect it from _you_ so I blamed Dean for it. I went up to him and started yelling and he just let me!" she shook her head. "He let me stand there like a complete idiot when he knew what I was talking about."

"Well I bet it was at least cathartic," Tammy tried for the silver lining.

"Cathartic? No, cathartic would be yelling at him for something he actually did. There's like a million things I could've chosen from. Yelling at him for doing _nothing_ just makes me look like a tool," she buried her face in her hands.

"Aw come on, J," she rubbed her shoulder comfortingly, trying to stop her from beating herself up.

"Oh and then there's Robert," she groaned. Their faces drew upward at the sound of feet shuffling across their floor.

Fulton placed a kiss on Tammy's cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow, hm?" He ruffled Julie's hair as he yawned. "Hang in there kid."

"Baby, where are you going?"

"Back to the apartment."

Julie sniffed, "Crap! Fult I'm sorry. I don't wanna chase you outta here. I can go- well actually I don't have anywhere _to_ go but I'll keep it down, I swear."

He smiled sleepily. "Nah, you sound like you need some girl time or whatever. Let me know if I can do anything."

"Thanks," she told him softly. "G'night."

"Night Fult." He waved one hand in response to them as the other stifled another yawn. "Ok," Tammy shifted back to her distraught friend. "So…Robert?"

"He told me he loved me," Julie told her in the smallest voice she owned.

"Aw, Sweetie, that's great!" Julie looked at her. "That's not great?"

"Robert wasn't supposed to be _that_ kinda boyfriend."

"Oh," she scrunched her face up. "Do you not like him like that?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I never thought of him like that because we were never supposed to _be_ like that." she sighed and let her head crash into Tammy's shoulder. "I guess I don't even have to worry about that now."

"Why? What happened?"

"We decided to stay in instead of going out so we picked up some Chinese and went back to his apartment. Later we were just, you know, fooling around."

"He said it during sex?"

She shook her head. "After. We were just talking. One minute we're talking about his fight and his beat up knuckles then next thing you know he's telling me he loves me. T, I bolted. He probably hates me now."

"Nice segue," she joked.

She frowned at her friend. "Am I the _only_ one that doesn't see the connection?"

"It was a joke Sweetie." Julie blinked at the humor. "Sorry, clearly not my best. You sure you didn't say anything else?"

"Like what? I was teasing him about his eye and he was trying to guilt me by telling me about his crappy practice and how he almost died."

"Oo, near death experience- that might do it."

Julie rolled his eyes. "He was nowhere near death. He thought he swung at Dean, and with the way he's been lately…"

"Oh."

"Yeah. I told him I thought Dean punched him too. He asked why and I explained that he used to beat up my boyfriends back in the day-"

"You're in bed with Robert and you're talking about Dean?" She raised her eyebrows. "Jealousy?"

"Oh, come on, don't say it like that. I mean it wasn't like we were having sex at that moment. Plus I told him I didn't want to talk about him; _he's_ the one who kept bringing him up. He wouldn't get jealous; he _understands_ my relationship with the guys."

"Apparently not if he isn't a little green-eyed."

Julie frowned. "T-"

She sighed. "Look, I don't know. I don't know you and Robert as a couple. Maybe you just spooked him or something and he didn't know what to do. Guys have a tendency to say the wrong things at the wrong time." Tammy shrugged. "They can't help it."

"So he might have just been saying that?"

"No he probably meant it. He just might've chosen a better time or, you know, waited until he knew you were ready to hear it."

Julie gave a groan, "What am I going to do?"

"Well, you're dealing with emotions again. Sort out how you feel about him. Break it off if you don't feel the same or tell him if you do."

She sighed and leaned against her friend. "So Robert loves me."

"Yeah," Tammy laughed, "Life is rough."

* * *

(A/N-2: The reference, "Petey," that Julie made is to a series of short comedies entitled "Our Gang" aka "The Little Rascals." Petey was a dog known for the dark ring around his eye. That being said, I don't own any of that goodness either lol)

Please share your thoughts! You know I love 'em!


	12. Ch12: Scratch

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em.

(A/N: You guys are such troopers! My sincerest apologies to everyone who's still sticking with me. You guys are truly awesome! You have no idea. Thanks so much for the reviews! And um…Enjoy! -TT)

Format: Present, _Italian_, (Translation), _**Song lyrics**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**My stubborn will is learning to bend  
I'd like to know if you'd be open to starting over from scratch  
I'd like to know if you'd be open to giving me a second chance  
"Scratch" – Kendall Payne**_

_**

* * *

**_

"I'm begging you," Julie whined, "Please don't make me go."

"J, I won't know anyone but you, Fulton, and Portman there. I'm all about the solidarity, sister, and ignoring Portman with you. _Fulton_, however, isn't so when he goes to talk to him, I won't have anyone to talk to so…you're coming," she said with finality. "Plus, you already told Mama Portman you'd be there."

"Yeah, I also said I'd bring my boyfriend. I don't see you hunting _him_ down."

"Oh, come on." Tammy rolled her eyes.

Julie groaned, "I know. It's just," she sighed, "_he's _gonna be there and his whole family and I have to smile and act like we haven't been trying to _kill_ each other for the last two weeks."

"Well maybe no one will notice."

"…Really?" she asked with a hint of hope.

Tammy snorted. "No." Julie rolled her eyes. "I think it might be a _little_ evident when people start keeling over in suffocation. You two just need to get over yourselves. Kiss and make up for crying out loud," she told her.

"Easy for you to say," Julie mumbled.

"Come on," she ordered, yanking her up off her bed. "Or we'll be late."

~JF~

"Ma, I've been dressing myself since I was like three. I've got this," he complained, pulling away while trying to button up his own dress shirt.

"I know, Dean," still trying to help him. "I make _sure_ people know that."

"Here's a crazy thought. Why don't you go help Jo out, hm? _She's_ the one getting married."

She dropped her hands down. "She kicked me out." Dean stifled a laugh. "She said I was making her nervous and sent me to check on you, make sure you knew what a suit's supposed to look like."

"Wow," he nodded. "I gotta remember to thank her for that one." He turned back to the mirror as he fixed his shirt. "Really though, I got this. Go mingle with the guests and relax," he suggested. "That's why they spent all that money on the planner, so you could enjoy yourself and not be all stressed out."

"Sweetheart, my only daughter's getting married." His mom poked his arm teasingly. "Possibly my only _child_ if you don't ever get it together." Dean laughed, shaking his head. "Worrying is what I do." She sighed. "You guys are growing up so fast." She started getting a little emotional and tried to recover back into their teasing mood. "You think I'm a wreck now, you just wait 'til your turn. I'll probably be worse for you, _mio figlio,_" she placed her hands on either side of his face. "_Mio bambino_." (my son…my baby)

Dean looked at his mom and smiled sympathetically as her efforts wavered. "Ma, come on," he rubbed her shoulders up and down reassuringly. "Nothing's changing. Not _really_. Mark and Johanna were practically married before, you know, just without the expensive ceremony or the paper that says it." She laughed and dabbed at the tears that had brimmed her eyes. "And like you said, I need to get myself together before I head down that road."

"So it'll still be a while?" she teased.

He rolled his eyes, but that was the idea he wanted her to get. "So it would seem." She straightened his shirt across his shoulders and he shook his head. "Ok Ma, _seriously_? It's going under a suit jacket."

Mama Portman ignored him, letting her eyes brighten with a thought. "_Suo amici_, are they coming?" (Your friends)

Dean grabbed the tie off the back of the chair to give himself a distraction. "Uh, the last I talked to them they were."

She rolled her eyes. "Which was when?"

He flipped up his collar and draped the tie over his neck. "Not too long ago," he said, keeping his attention on his reflection. A split focus could grant his voice some leeway if this was headed where he knew it was. "Fult said he was bringing Tammy too, so you can meet her."

"Good. Is Julie bringing her boyfriend?"

He sighed, playing it as if from his tie tying skills while he worked on it. "You said she could, didn't you?" again, avoiding an answer.

"_Sì_,_ certo_," she nodded. "…So they're still together then?" (Yes, of course.)

He perked up alertly. "Is that Jo I hear calling you?"

"I didn't hear anything."

"Hm," he shrugged, "Maybe it was just my imagination."

"So is she-"

"There it is again," he interrupted. "Why don't you go check on her?"

She eyed her son suspiciously but nodded. "Sure."

He let out a breath but then groaned. "Ma, wait. Before you go," he turned around and held up the tails of his tie. "Can you help me out?"

~JF~

The chapel was beautiful, Johanna looked amazing in her dress, and the ceremony passed by in a blur with Julie trying to keep her attention on the happy couple and off one particular groomsman.

Shortly into the reception, Mama Portman approached her. "Julie! _Buono vederla,_ dear! How've you been?" she encased her in a hug. (Good to see you.)

Julie smiled genuinely for maybe the first time that night. "I've been ok."

"Where's this boyfriend of yours? I've been dying to met him," she asked looking past her for him.

"Um… he couldn't make it," she said trying to seem natural when her gaze shifted to her. "He's visiting his folks 'til Monday."

"Oh?" She continued to look her and Julie folded, façade broken.

"We're kinda in a weird place right now."

"Oh, dear, I'm so sorry," she said sincerely.

She managed a smile. "We'll figure it out."

Mama Portman smiled and nodded. "I know you will." She noticed Julie's discomfort and drew her into another hug. "I _am _sorry. I never would have…" she shook her head. "Dean never mentioned anything to me. Does _he _know this?" she asked, trying to decipher the vibe both young adults were giving off. Julie stiffened and shook her head. "Where _is_ Dean?"

"Oh, uh," she shifted uncomfortably. "I wouldn't know."

"Oh no," she groaned as things started to form shape in her mind. "What has my son done now? I swear he has so much of his Papa in him."

"No, it's nothing, we're just," she shrugged. "You know, not hanging out so much anymore," she bent the truth a little, but let's face it, the older woman could see through concrete if she thought it might be hiding something from her.

"How much is 'so much'?"

"…We're not even talking," she admitted quietly.

"Why? What happened?"

"Mistakes were made, things were said, feelings were hurt…" she said vaguely looking down.

"Well that's not good."

"You're telling me," she mumbled. "We'll get over it soon enough," she added when she saw Mama Portman's sad frown.

"I hope so," she nodded. She knew Julie was just saying that, but with a little help, maybe it wouldn't be just words. "Will you excuse me, dear? I see someone I need to go talk to."

"Oh, yeah, sure," Julie nodded and gave her a hug before watching Mama Portman disappear into the crowd.

~JF~

Julie needed a drink- just enough to take the edge off this night. All the love and frivolity was getting to her. That added to the fact that her eyes kept accidentally finding Dean's, she knew it was going to be a long night. She got a glass of champagne and headed toward the table her little group was sharing. She took a seat amid the couples cuddling and smiling all around her. She took one swallow and sighed. Even the alcohol tasted happy.

A little while later, Fulton and Tammy emerged from the crowd. "Come on Jules." He motioned with his head. "You haven't danced with me all night."

She closed her eyes to chuckle a moment. "I must look pathetic, don't I?"

"Yeah." Her jaw dropped and he laughed when Tammy smacked his chest. "I was kidding! Nah, I got two pieces of cake's worth of sugar in my system and Tammy's foot is cramping."

"Yeah, thanks for warning me about your _killer_ shoes." Tammy grimaced as she stretched out her foot.

Julie laughed. "Well, how else was I supposed to get my dance with Fulton?"

"Ah, you're evil J," she said smiling. "And you're _lucky_ I'm not a jealous girlfriend or you'd be in trouble."

Julie rolled her eyes chuckling and Fulton kissed his girlfriend's cheek. "We'll be back."

They jumped in as a new song was starting but not even halfway through, Tammy joined the floor dragging an unenthused partner behind her. "Come on," she told Portman pulling him through the crowd to dance somewhat near the other couple. "There they are."

Dean halted seeing the couple as well, sending Tammy off balance toward him. "Julie?" He hissed to Tammy. "You want me to help get you Fulton back from _Julie_?" She gave an innocent smile and he shook his head, "You know I can't do this." He started back to the seats but she intercepted him.

"Oo, too late," she said sweeping his hands around her. "He's seen us now."

"Great," Dean muttered, rolling his eyes. This wasn't going to end well.

"Just follow my lead," she whispered as Fulton danced Julie closer to them.

"Tammy?" Fulton laughed as he asked. Julie joined him in amused confusion until she noticed Tammy's partner. She diverted her eyes to anything else, just like he was doing.

"Oh! Hey baby."

"What are you doing?"

"I got my second wind, but I had to grab the next available bachelor since some other blonde has stolen your attention," she playfully glared at Julie.

"No, she's not a jealous girlfriend at all," Fulton joked to his dancing partner.

"Yeah, no way I sleep with both eyes closed tonight," Julie mumbled her joke and snuck a glance at Dean.

"Aw that's cute." Tammy thumbed towards the other couple. "They think _I'm_ the jealous one." She rolled her eyes in dramatic fashion despite Portman not listening.

"Aren't you?" Fulton smirked.

With a sly smile, "Not me." She dropped a kiss on her unsuspecting partner's cheek and Fulton frowned.

"Dude that's my girlfriend!" In a whirlwind, he cut in with Tammy, leaving Portman and Julie with each other. With eyes wide in surprise and panic, they hissed the names of their departing partners in vain; they were already gone.

Once on the other side of the room, Tammy and Fulton made eye contact with Mama Portman, giving her the thumbs up. The couple proudly smiled at one another. "That was great."

"Yeah it was," Tammy nodded. "You were a bit over the top though," she teased.

"_Me_?" Fulton laughed. "Did you have to _kiss_ him?"

"Just playing my part, honey," she laughed. "You know I only want you." She kissed him.

Meanwhile, Mama Portman diverted her attention from them to look in the crowd for her son and Julie.

They stood there awkwardly beside each other. "Well… are you gonna ask me to dance or are we just gonna stand here?" Julie joked uncomfortably.

"Uh, yeah, would you um, like to dance?" he mumbled without eye contact.

Despite now regretting even bringing it up, she still nodded and they started to dance- if it could be called that. They stood as far apart as possible and didn't say a word 'til the song was finally over; after which they quickly drew their hands away. She turned around to get away and he sighed. "Julie wait." He reached out for her arm and she faced him. "We need to talk."

~JF~

Tammy rested her head against Fulton's chest as they danced closely holding one another. "You think that'll ever be us?"

"Julie and Portman?" he scoffed. "I hope not."

She laughed and motioned his attention to where she was looking. "I meant Portman's _sister_." They watched as Johanna and her new husband danced closely. They were smiling, off in their own perfect world as they talked to each other softly, glowing in connubial bliss.

Fulton looked down at Tammy and smiled. "Do you _want_ that to be us someday?"

"You first," she instructed shyly.

"Duncan, I knew from the moment I met you that I wanted that to be us." She blushed and looked down smiling. "Clichéd right?"

"No," Tammy shook her head. "Perfect."

He smiled. "What about you?"

"I wouldn't want that with anyone but you."

~JF~

Julie followed Dean out to the empty patio. Once out the door however, they both wandered around purposelessly, eventually ending at the railing. With the silence exhausted, they finally spoke up. "I'm sorry," both said simultaneously then shared a nervous laugh.

"Me first, ok?" She nodded. "Jules, I'm," he shook his head. "I'm _so_ sorry. I've kinda been a jerk to you these past few weeks- minus the 'kinda'." A small smile momentarily tugged at a corner of his mouth before fleeting. "But you didn't deserve any of it." Dean looked down a moment and shrugged. "You were right. This Liz thing was-" he sighed and rolled his eyes at himself, "_is_ still looming over my head and I guess I figured it was just easier to ignore it all than deal with it. I gotta keep working on that. But, regardless, I shouldn't have taken it out on you; I know you were just trying to help. And um, if you're maybe still offering, I'd like to take you up on our thing?"

A smile spread across her face and she nodded. "Drinks at Frank's? First round's on me."

"Sounds good," he laughed and wrapped her in a hug. He felt a weight lifted off him by getting that off his chest.

"Dean," she mumbled from his chest.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry too."

"For what?"

She drew back to look at him. "You were right too." He looked at her confused. "I'm kinda pushy," she laughed.

"Ah come on Jules," he dismissed. "I just said that."

She shook her head. "But it's _true_. I am!" she insisted. "Wow," she stopped. "Even right now, look at this," she gestured between the two of them and they laughed at the irony. "I always think I'm right."

"Ok so maybe a bit." With a smile, he nudged her. "It's part of your charm though."

She quirked a small smile of her own. "I'm glad _you_ think it's endearing because I can't seem to stop it." Julie sobered as she softly continued. "But I'm trying." She swallowed. "Dean, I swear I never meant to smother you and take over you guys' dream. You were down and hurting- and I know it's a part of life 'cause everyone goes through it- but I just hate it. You took yourself out of commission which, going into senior year, none of us can really afford to do. I just couldn't let her stupid mistake jeopardize your future too. I mean, this is your guy's dream; you're so excited about it, heck, I'm excited for you guys. And you know my tendency to micromanage in my excitement, and, well, everything is subject. Just another one of my uh, _charming_," she snorted, "qualities, right?" Dean smiled. "First the club and-," she stuck her palm to her forehead recapping the events. "Oh gosh, was I _really_ trying to tell you who you could date?"

He laughed. "Only a little."

She groaned. "I plead temporary insanity."

"It's alright. We both were a little crazy," he comforted.

"I swear, it will never happen again." Dean snorted. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just…" Dean smiled and tilted his head in a 'you know' fashion. "Jules, you know you're always going tell us what you think is best for us. It's who you are, and we love you for it, flaws to perfection."

"You're saying you wouldn't love me as much if I actually let you guys _breathe_ a little?"

"I didn't say _that_." He laughed.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." She laughed herself. "Look, as long as you're happy, I'm happy, ok? So, no more meddling in business affairs or dating issues for me. I roll with the punches now." They laughed. "New woman, Julie 2.0," she joked. "You'll see."

He wasn't worried about it either way, succeed or fail. Breathing room could be nice, but the way things are, the way they used to be, suited him just fine too. He liked to chalk her opinions up to jealousy- that _she_ was jealous of the girls he would see- even if it was only wishful thinking. "Well what do you say we head back in before they notice us missing?" he threw an arm around her shoulder as they started back inside.

"Aw, you don't think anyone's missed us?" Julie pouted jokingly.

He shrugged casually. "_I_ missed you," he smiled down at her.

She returned his with one of her own. "I missed you too."

They reentered the hall and caught a glimpse of their friends and Mama Portman quickly turning away, busying themselves with anything nearby.

The duo eyed the group suspiciously. "Why do I get the impression we were set up by more than just poor timing and chance?"

"You caught that too, huh?" Julie laughed.

"Well," he turned to face her, "what do you say we give them something to look at? How about a dance?" he asked her, offering her his hand. She raised an eyebrow skeptically at the offer and he laughed. "A _real_ dance."

"Ah," she 'caught on' jokingly. "Ok then, in _that_ case, I would love to," she smiled and fit into his arms as a slower song began to play.

…_**You can cry a million tears. You can wait a million years. If you think that time will change your ways, don't wait too long…**_

"So where's Trisha this evening?"

"Trisha?"

"Don't tell me she let an attractive bachelor loose alone at a wedding party," she teased.

"No," He laughed. "Uh, she's fine," he told her, thinking back to the last time she saw her. Last Friday at the club. She was at the bar with some guy and although he didn't break away from his own date to ask, she _seemed_ to be fine. "I didn't exactly extend an invite to her or anyone to this thing."

"What? Why?" she asked.

"Are you kidding? I knew tonight would be awkward enough without having to explain the added tension between everyone. I introduce a girl to my mom and she picks up that you don't like her, she doesn't stand a chance. Ma'd be devising a plan to get her out the door before she could even finish saying hello." He shook his head. "No, when I have to throw a girl to the wolves like that, I need you in my corner first."

She smiled bittersweetly. "I don't think my opinions are gonna even weigh on the minds of your family."

"Again, you're kidding, right?"

"You think I have that much pull?"

"Jules, you know my mom loves you. I kinda get the feeling she'd bump me to make room for you in the family if need be." They laughed.

"Ah, the power!" she joked.

…_**When your morning turns to night, who'll be loving you by candlelight. If you think that time will change your ways, don't wait too long…**_

"So what about you? Where's that teammate of mine tonight?"

"Oh he's at his parents this weekend. We decided maybe this wasn't the best function for him to attend either."

"Because of our fight?"

"No, not really." Her mouth's corner turned up slightly in a smirk. "I just think our dysfunction is getting to us. So that's only number _six_ if you're counting."

"Oh come on now Jules," he drew away.

"No- I wasn't-" she shook her head and sighed. "Is it too soon to joke about our fight?" she asked shyly, hoping to have not just ruined the moment.

Dean eased up. "No," he smiled. "No, it's not." He shrugged. "Why you'd _want_ to bring up a memory like that though is beyond me. I never want to think of a time when I didn't feel I could see or talk to you," he told her honestly.

She looked down as a blush and a smile crept to her face, "No, you're right," she locked eyes with him. "There are plenty of other memories I'd rather relive."

… _**Maybe I got a lot to learn. Time can slip away. Sometimes you got to lose it all before you find your way…**_

__They were easily lost in each others eyes, a million miles away. Julie was the first to break it off. "So where did you learn to dance like this? We've never slow danced before."

"Ah you like this huh?" he smirked. "Jo and Mark took dance classes for this thing and Ma made me go too. I told her I already knew how to dance. That's when she told me they wouldn't be playing 'my kinda music' at the reception. She wouldn't have me embarrassing the family with my 'dance moves.' Yes, before you ask, she did actually use air quotes when she told me," Julie laughed. "She said I had to learn at least one. I guess this one stuck," he joked. "She said that any girl would appreciate it," he added shyly, "she said _you'd_ appreciate it."

"She's right, color me impressed." Julie paused. She was letting herself get sucked right into the pomp and ceremony like everyone else. She had to remind herself that there were other people involved in their lives, a skanky but _apparently_ wanted girlfriend and a complexly simple boyfriend. She knew she had to keep reminding herself of their reality. She couldn't start something that couldn't be between them. "I bet Trisha would be impressed too."

Dean scoffed but reined it in a little when he realized she wasn't saying that to be funny. She'd never met Trish. "Yeah, I somehow don't think so. Trish is more of the club-music dancer type."

"Not a slow dance kinda girl," she grinned.

"Not really her thing," he spun her around.

"Well she doesn't know what she's missing." He beamed at her compliment and dipped her down.

… _**Take a chance, play your part. Make romance, it might break your heart. But if you think that time will change your ways, don't wait too long…**_

Dean brought her back up, "You know you can't tell anyone about this, especially the Ducks," he warned jokingly.

"Aw, wouldn't want to ruin your tough guy reputation, would we?" she teased. "That's how you get all the girls."

"Not all the girls," he looked into her eyes- almost sadly she'd thought she saw for a split second before he continued. "But yeah, Trisha likes that kinda persona though."

She bit her tongue from saying something she knew would only cause trouble. "Well your secret's safe with me."

"Thanks."

… _**It may rain, it may shine. Love will age like fine red wine. But if you think that time will change your ways, don't wait too long…**_

"You know, you should come to that club sometime. I think you'd like it. It's pretty ok compared to some of the ones you and I have tried: decent music, none of the techno crap like that one," he laughed. "Um, interesting people- in fact, that's where I met Trisha. What do you say? You interested?"

A night with him and his girlfriend, yeah, that's exactly what she wanted. Julie put on a smile best she could, "Yeah… sure." They just better have a well-stocked bar, she thought. "I guess it doesn't hurt to have a back up plan should things go south with Robert," playfully trying to make light of the situation.

Dean put on a smile best _he_ could, "Yeah…sure."

…_**Maybe you and I got a lot to learn. Don't waste another day. Maybe you got to lose it all  
before you find your way…**_

He drew her in closer to him, and she just let him hold her. Neither one saying anymore, just allowing themselves to enjoy the fruits of a relationship that apparently would never be, a relationship that stretched beyond the terms of their friendship.

…_**Take a chance, play your part. Make romance, it might break your heart. But if you think that time will change your ways, don't wait too long… don't wait…Hmm... Don't wait…**_

The song ended and they pulled apart, regrouping themselves. Both insecure that their secret might be showing, Dean spoke first, "I um- I'm gonna get a drink. You want anything?"

"No, I think I've met my wedding booze limit," she laughed nervously. "I need to freshen up; I'll catch you later."

As Dean made his way over to the bar, Julie made a bee-line over to where Tammy and Fulton were standing. Without much warning, she grabbed a hold of Tammy's arm dragging her after her, "Bathroom break," she said never slowing down 'til she reached her destination.

~JF~

Fulton found his friend by the drink station fixing a glass. "Remember the days, not too long ago, when Julie would come to _you_ with a problem? You could play the hero, I got to keep my girlfriend and Julie got her problem solved? Ah, those were the days, huh?" he joked. "I saw you guys talking and since you guys are both still alive… I thought you guys were gonna make up."

"We did. Oh, and next time you pull a stunt like that…"

"Yeah, I know," Fulton said rolling his eyes. "So why did Tammy get abducted for a bathroom break then?"

Dean looked at his drink in his hands. "How should I know?"

Fulton tilted his head and frowned at the tone his voice took. "What did you do?" he accused.

"What makes you think _I_ did _anything_?"

"You're defensive, Cat is all weird and whatever. What'd you do?"

"I didn't do anything."

"You _say_ something?"

"Nothing," he answered defensively. "We apologized; we danced, made small talk. She said she had to freshen up or whatever; I came to get a drink." Fulton was still looking at him. "I didn't _do_ or _say_ anything."

Building bridges between the gaps in his information, "But you _wanted_ to."

"What?"

"_Dude_, you should just go talk to her. Tell her you like her."

"What is this, _junior high_? Should I pass a note along with you too? Come on."

Fulton rolled his eyes and flipped his hand. "Then break out your moves and do your thing. Whatever."

His head fell forward in disbelief. "Those moves she's seen me use a million times before? Are you kidding me?" Dean shook his head. "I may not be the smartest guy out there, but I'm not stupid enough to think I could use a line and she'd take me seriously."

"You're killing me, Port. Look, I don't care _what_ you do. I'm just saying that you should do _something_. I mean, how long have you been sitting on this? Forever. This chance is not always gonna be there," he warned.

"I know."

Fulton nodded and shifted his gaze behind his friend. He smacked Portman's arm. "There they are." He leaned up off the wall he was against and started on his way over.

"Hey Fult."

His friend turned around. "Yeah?"

"With Tam, what'd _you_ do?"

Fulton smiled at the memory. "I beat up the guy who knocked her down." Portman raised his eyebrows curiously. "After the hockey game she gave me a kiss and thanked me. I asked her to be my girlfriend and she said yes." He shrugged and laughed. "I was like eleven so, you know, it worked. When we ran into each other again here, I don't know," he shrugged. "You just know when it's right." Fulton smiled at his friend off in thought. "Just talk to Cat, man." He started back on his way. "You'll be glad you did."

~JF~

He looked down at his empty glass before fixing that. Fulton stole his girlfriend into the crowd of celebrators, leaving Julie alone, by design no doubt. He took a deep breath and stood up…then sat back down. Apparently, he wasn't the only one Fulton had opened the door for. Despite the disappointment, he had to laugh at positing Fulton's scenario here: "rescuing" Julie from Paul. Of course, then he'd have to explain to his aunt why he beat up her 15 year old for no reason, because Julie didn't seem bothered or picked on by him; she was smiling. Dean took a closer look and his amusement returned. Her smile was polite and no way near as bright as he'd seen it get.

Fulton was right. What else was new? Living with a 'just friends' status was enough to satisfy for the short term, but long term, what would become of that? If there was even a _chance_ for more, he'd be an idiot not to take it. Funny how a little liquid courage could change your perspective on things.

When Julie politely excused herself "needing some air," Dean seized his opportunity and headed towards the opened patio she disappeared out on to. Then a thought sent a jolt of panic through his body, speeding his breathing and slowing his steps slightly. He still had no idea what he was going to say.

"Just go up to her and tell her 'I love you'," he silently instructed himself but he instantly balked. "Is that too strong? _Like_? 'I _like_ you.'" He frowned and rephrased. "'Julie, I like you as more than a friend'," Dean tried out but cringed. He groaned at the way his words sounded. He stopped at the doorway to gather _any_ last thoughts but his footsteps betrayed him. Julie turned towards him and the traces of politeness bloomed into something brighter. Any hopes of reconstructing some sort of pathetic confession were lost; all thoughts were gone.

"Dean, great! You have to listen to this," she laughed and he hesitantly started across the distance. "I can't _tell_ you how many of your family members have come up and told me they didn't know you could dance; they think _I_ taught you. Your cousin even asked me to teach-"

Dean cut her off when he pulled her into a kiss. He didn't know what he was doing but maybe it _was_ like what Fulton had said. You know when it feels right. Surprised and confused at first, Julie happily caught on and slipped her arms around his neck unintentionally deepening it. Each reaction became a catalyst to the other's next move. His tongue grazed her lips begging entry. A little moan escaped her throat as she granted permission.

And just as quickly as it had ignited, it burned out just as fast. Julie pushed him back and looked at him.

"Dean…" He couldn't clearly tell in his half-dazed state, but she looked upset.

He moved his mouth to say something. _What_? He had no idea, but it didn't matter. She shook her head and walked away before he got the chance. He stood stunned into immobility; he just watched as she grabbed her keys and handbag off Fulton and Tammy's table and dashed for the exit. Alarmed and concerned, Tammy looked at her boyfriend and exchanged a few words before heading out after her. Fulton found his eyes from where he sat before Dean closed his and dropped his face in his hands.

* * *

I know, right? As if I wasn't _enough_ of a jerk, I leave you on a cliffhanger. Thanks for reading though lol! Please review!

(A/N-2: The song featured in the middle is "Don't Wait Too Long" by Madeleine Peyroux. Not mine! -TT)


	13. Ch13: Don't Know How to Say Goodbye

Disclaimer: Birthday candle wishes are a croc… lol I still don't own anything…

(A/N: I know, I'll say it with you: _FINALLY_! lol The inspiration hit me for a new story so I'd been trying to ride that out when I have the time. I hope you'll forgive me for the break from this story. I _really_ appreciate your reviews though. I wanted to get a new chapter out to you guys soon but I couldn't get into this again until I got my other story out my head and the only way to get it out is for me to write it down… yeah… I'm sounding really high maintenance, aren't I? Ugh. Lol anyway, I've got new people commenting which is incredibly exciting and then my faithful reviewers which I appreciate SO much, even those who don't comment but are still hanging with me and reading this thank you, thank you, thank you!! Please enjoy the chapter! –TT)

* * *

_**I don't know how to say goodbye to you,  
I'm not good at things that I don't want to do,  
Should I pretend that I don't care?  
"Don't Know How to Say Goodbye" - Sam Phillips**_

_**

* * *

**_

Julie was already in her car, battling through her tears to find the spot for her keys on the steering column when Tammy caught up. She jumped in the passenger seat just as the car came to life. "J, what's going on?"

"Nothing," she sniffed and used the back of her hand to wipe down her face. "I'm just going home."

Tammy looked at her, still confused, but nodded. "Okay." She reached for her seatbelt and buckled it.

Julie backed her car out and weaved though the parking lot. She stopped the car at the curb and looked at her friend. "_I'm _going home. You've got one more week here before heading for Salt Lake. I'm not taking that away from Fulton." She hit the button releasing the lock. "I'm fine, really."

Tammy pushed the lock back down. "Fulton will be fine. He was talking about leaving too, so just drop me off at their place. We can talk on the way."

Though she wasn't exactly okay with taking off with her friend in the car too, Julie didn't want to stay at the wedding reception any longer. She shrugged and headed for the street.

Tammy gave her a moment to find the right direction home before she tried again. "So are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"I told you. Nothing's wrong." Julie stepped a little harder on the gas pedal, her eyes glued to the road outside her windshield.

Tammy sighed and sat back in her seat. It was an obvious lie and they both knew it, but she knew better than to force the true answers out before their time. Instead she focused her eyes out her window and waited. It was a 45 minute drive back to the dorms. Julie wouldn't last that long; all she had to do was wait. Even with knowing that, she still jumped when only a moment later Julie's sniff broke the silence. Tammy looked her way.

Julie swallowed, trying to keep her face from crumpling. "I'm fine," she struggled to say.

"Julie, it's ok," Tammy encouraged softly.

"No, really." She sniffed and tried regrouping herself.

"I believe you, but something's bothering you." Tammy frowned at the road. "Uh, sweetie, maybe I should drive."

"I'm good. I just want to get home. I can drive."

"I know you can, but, J, that was a red light."

"That was a _Chicago yellow_ light."

Tammy turned behind them. "That cop doesn't seem to think so."

Julie looked in the rearview mirror and sighed. "…Crap."

~JF~

"Ma, we're gonna head out." The crowd at the reception had slowly thinned out as the night got later.

She turned around and smiled at the two young men. "Alright Dean. Fulton, it was so nice of you to come. _Grazie_, thank you."

"Sure," Fulton smiled and nodded. "Mark's a good guy. I'm happy for Jo."

She patted his face. "Such a sweetheart," she pulled him into a hug. "Hey, where's Tammy? She's a good one, you know? I really like her."

"So do I," he laughed. "Um, she and Julie had some kind of emergency," Fulton looked over at Dean accusingly. "Didn't they, Port?" His friend had been pretty tight-lipped about what happened. But Fulton wasn't above having Mama Portman drag it out of him if need be.

"What happened?" She asked, concerned.

Portman shot him a loaded look before addressing his mom. "They didn't really say what was going on. It's nothing to worry about I'm sure," he said trying to downplay the whole thing and avoid follow up questions for the next time they talked. "They would have told us if it was."

"They wanted me to tell you 'bye' for them." Fulton jumped back in, point gotten across. "And Tammy will want to drop by before she leaves for Utah too if that's alright."

"That'd be wonderful." She nodded. "Such talent you've got in your little group." She smiled. "I'm so proud of Tammy. The _Olympics_, that's really something."

"To get technical, she's still got to beat out the other girls competing in the tournament for a spot before she's in."

"Well, right," Mama Portman nodded.

"But between me and you," he smiled knowingly. "She's in."

She laughed with Fulton. "Of course she is." She turned to her son. "Alright Dean," she pointed at his chest. "I'll see _you_ too this week," she reminded.

"Uh, this week is gonna be crazy with midterms and practice…" She looked at him. "But I will make sure I stop by for dinner a night." He smiled and wrapped her in a hug.

"_Buono_," they laughed- his lasting longer. She frowned and pulled back to scrutinize Dean's face.

"What?" he asked insecurely. Between her and Julie he was feeling extremely sensitive.

"Are you…" she shook her head. "Tell me you didn't get drunk at your sister's wedding."

"What? No," Dean said, taken aback. "I'm good. I swear! I had like, two glasses of champagne, lots of food and plenty of water." He picked up on Mama Portman's discreet sniff in his direction. "Oh," he laughed in relief and understanding. "You mean the smell?" She looked at him. "You can thank little Rita for that. She came barreling around one of these corners dragging that poor ring bearer behind her and plowed right into me, dumping my glass." He examined his shirt where his drink had spilt. "I'm afraid a little got on her too." He looked up and smirked. "Should I find her mom and explain so she doesn't think _Rita's_ been hitting the bottle hard either."

Mama Portman dropped her smile at his sarcasm, lightly tapping his face in reprimand. "No need to get smart." He laughed.

~JF~

"Thank you, Officer," Tammy said and Julie echoed softly. He nodded and walked back to his patrol car. She watched and waved at the vehicle as it passed their own and headed down the street.

"Ugh, I _hate_ him," Julie dropped her head down on the steering wheel. "This is all his fault."

Tammy blinked at her friend in surprise. "You- you _do_ realize he only gave you a warning instead of a speeding ticket and another one for the red light you ran, don't you? I'm thinking _flowers_ wouldn't be such a bad gesture." Julie turned her head to look at her friend. "…Not the cop?"

"Not the cop."

"Then who, J? I'm dying here. What happened?"

"Dean," she answered her flatly. "_Dean_ happened."

"Dean?"

Julie sighed. "But Robert…"

She gasped. "Robert was there?"

"No," she half answered and continued. "He just cares about me."

"Dean."

"Robert," Julie corrected. "I care about him but…"

"Dean," she supplied with a nod.

"No, Robert."

"No- I didn't mean- I was finishing your…" she sighed.

Julie continued. "But then tonight…"

"So no more Robert?"

"I love him."

"_Robert?_"

"Tammy!" she whined.

"What? Why do I get a 'Tammy'? Sweetie, I don't think you realize how scattered your thoughts are coming out." She shook her head. "I'm doing my best here but come on. _Drag_ me along with you. You were fine when we talked in the bathroom…"

Julie sighed. "Dean kissed me."

Tammy's face brightened, beaming as if she might explode. She let out a muted squeal as she clapped her hands excitedly.

Julie smiled and sniffed. She didn't mind this part of the story. "It was perfect," she told her softly. "So totally Dean," she chuckled, rolling her eyes. "Spontaneous and intense, but at the same time… I don't know, T. It was weird."

"Weird?"

"Yeah, I mean, it felt _familiar_- which I know is crazy because we'd never really kissed before. So I thought maybe I'd dreamed or imagined this before, but I realized nothing I could think up would do him that justice." Julie smiled, pinkening when Tammy giggled. "That's when it hit me." Both grew quiet again. "The party, the moon, the night air, the alcohol… we _had_ done this before." She sighed. "The only difference is that _I'm _sober enough that I'll remember the details this time."

"Oh," Tammy said.

"Yeah," Julie nodded. "Freshman year, you remember that night?"

Tammy nodded. "Sure, that's the night Fulton and I got back together." She smiled and Julie looked down. "And the night you finally told me that you loved Portman."

"That was the night I _realized_ that I loved him," she corrected defensively then rolled her eyes at herself, "that I had always loved him. But then that next day, I realized he would only break my heart," she sighed, "time and time again. And it's my own fault," she told her. "I tried not to. I should have stopped this a long time ago, _really_ fell in love with someone else and made it work."

"Sweetie," Tammy laughed. "You can't help who you fall in love with."

"_I_ should be able to," she argued. "I can do _anything_. Lord knows I've tried and I never quit 'til I get what I want. I should be able to do this, make just _one_ relationship work for me. But no, and just look at me. I used to be a stable person, well put together. I used to have things under control. I knew what I wanted and where I was going. He _broke_ me. " Julie dropped her forehead in her palm in frustration. "I really hate him."

"I know," Tammy told her, rubbing her back soothingly. "And I know you love him." Julie sniffed, face still buried. "J, I _still_ think he loves you back."

Julie looked at her friend skeptically. "He's got another girlfriend." Tammy blinked in surprise. "Yeah," she nodded, "that slut I told you about. He's still seeing her, but even if he wasn't, T, he told me flat out he's still hung up on Liz. So how does any of that point to feelings for me?"

Tammy shrugged. "Just the way he looks at you and talks about you, and then he kisses you. He still could've meant it."

"Twenty bucks says tomorrow he finds me and apologizes, says it was all just a mistake. He was drunk and it meant _nothing_." She shook her head. "He'll break my heart again when he asks if we can go back to being friends. And of course I'll say yes 'cause I can never seem to walk away from him completely. Maybe because he's the first guy I really loved." She looked at Tammy, "But not everyone's meant to be with their first love like you and Fult. Some of us have to learn to take a hint and move on with ourselves." She sighed when Tammy took a moment to rebut. "Look, I just want to get home."

"Alright," she nodded. "Uh…" Tammy pulled the keys from the ignition before Julie could turn it. "Yeah, _I'll _drive this time," she teased.

Julie offered a faint smile and didn't put up a fight as they swapped seats.

~JF~

Tammy entered the guys' apartment later that night, heading for Fulton's room. She kicked off her shoes and climbed in bed, snuggling up to her boyfriend.

He opened his eyes and smiled. "Hey sweetheart." She smiled. "I was wondering if I was gonna see you again tonight."

"Yeah," she nodded. "You were asleep?"

"It's been a long night," he laughed. "Long, _long_ night."

"I can sympathize."

"What was the deal?"

"What's _always_ the deal?" she laughed.

He nodded, understanding, "Gotcha." He kissed her. "So did you fix everything?"

"Well I got her to stop crying."

"Portman made her cry?"

"Not him specifically- or generally, for that matter. I think it was just everything she's got going on. Portman _does_ happen to be one of them though." She sighed and curled to his side, her head on his chest. "How are you guys gonna survive when I'm gone?" She meant her tone to be lighter, more teasing, but it couldn't when, inside, her question was turned back on her. _How am I gonna survive when I'm gone?_

"Well, there's a _chance_ those two might make it –no guarantees on anybody's sanity," he laughed. "But me…" he shook his head. "No hope."

"What am I thinking, going to Salt Lake?" she whispered.

He frowned as her concern grew. "That this is the opportunity of a lifetime for you."

"If I win-"

"_When_ you win," he corrected. "Come on."

She leaned up to look at him. "Fulton, I'm not getting my hopes up. This is _Nationals_ we're talking about and these girls competing against me for this one Olympic spot are years younger than me, more flexible and agile, still in their prime. Hun, I'm about done with competing. No amount of training -let alone these next two months- is ever gonna get me those advantages back."

"Tam, you forget that I've watched you before, and the judges always agree. Young or old, you always blow your competition so far out of the water it's no comparison. You step out onto the ice and it's like you transform yourself; it's amazing to see. You're this invincible, boundless creature effortlessly dazzling us all and winning our hearts. No one's gonna be looking at your age and wondering if you can make it."

She sighed. "Fine, let's say I do it. I win it all. I'll be spending that next year touring and performing for crowds then straight into more training to get to Nationals again." She looked at him. "I'll be putting everything else on hold."

He shrugged. "Then put everything on hold."

Tammy looked at him. "You, me, our friends, school, my life, _our_ life," she shook her head. "Gambling all that on lottery odds?"

"Your odds are _far_ greater than that."

"Yeah, I wish I had your confidence," she mumbled.

"Sweetheart, you can have all the confidence I have. You _are_ gonna kick butt at Nationals and then over in Europe. You shouldn't psych yourself out," he told her, shaking his head. "It may be a different rink with different girls but it's the same story where no one's gonna be close to you. So no more of that, Ok?" he smiled and she nodded. "And if you're worried about us, don't be. You and me, we're gonna be just fine. I'm gonna miss you like _crazy-_ everyone will- but we're not going anywhere. We're still gonna be right here when you get back from conquering the world." Tammy smiled a bit. "Look, I know how hard you've worked for this, how much you really want this, and I'm not gonna let anything- self included- stand in your way. There's phones, emails, _letters_ at the very least. I'll even train some carrier pigeons if need be." She laughed and he smiled. "I've got all those school breaks in there even before I graduate, ok? I'll come see you every chance I can."

She smiled. "You hate planes," she rebutted not even half-heartedly.

"I'll drive." He smiled back. "And hey, who knows maybe the two in-and-out-of-love birds will tag along too. We'll road trip it." She kissed him. "Mm, just not every time. They tend to cut down on the you-and-me time." They laughed. "I love you Tam."

"I love you too." She kissed him again. "And thank you," she whispered.

He stroked her hair and smiled softly. "Anytime."

They let the silence set in as they turned to their own thoughts. They may have solved their problems for tonight, but inside, both knew that time would only tell what would happen. Until that time, they'd wear their confidence on the surface even as they drifted off to sleep.

~JF~

Tammy woke up the next morning to find the other half to Fulton's bed cold and empty except for the note on his pillow.

_Tam,  
I had a couple of errands to run. You looked too peaceful to disturb. Meet me for lunch?_

She smiled and got up, stretching as her feet hit the floor. She threw on some clothes of hers from his closet and shuffled out of his room. The faint smell of coffee lingered in the air, and sure enough, coffee was brewed and still warm from when it was made. She grabbed a mug and poured herself a glass.

Portman came out of his room, head down and mind clearly occupied with his own thoughts. Tammy put the coffee pot down. "Good morning."

His head shot up and his eyes found her. He smiled hesitantly. "'Morning." He saw the mine field lying in front of him. He couldn't read Tammy like he could Fulton or… nope, just Fulton now adays. She'd talked to Julie last night and by now knew what had happened which, you know, made _one_ of them. Maybe whatever it was wasn't so bad. After all, she _seemed_ calm but really that wouldn't help much. He couldn't tell if the calm was '_Oh whatever you did was a misunderstanding or so minor that I forgot what happened_' or '_Once this coffee kicks in and I remember what happened with you and my friend I'm gonna kick your butt_.' She could just be waiting for the time to pounce. One false step could mean bad news. "…Um," he swallowed, "Fulton?"

"He had to run some errands."

"Errands, right, yeah, um, I've got a couple myself," he explained poorly, inching toward the front door.

"Sure," she nodded and took a sip of her drink. She lowered her cup back down, watching him stop with his back to her, contemplating something.

He turned back her direction stiffly. "Um," he looked at her, "I don't suppose you know if Cat's home do you?" he risked asking, knowing his escape route was two steps away if needed. He noticed the slight frown too. It _was_ bad news.

"…Why?"

"Oh, no," he shook his head, scrunching his nose. "No reason. I- I was just, you know, curious." Tammy looked at him skeptically. "…Yeah, well, then I'll just…I'm gonna," He sighed. "See ya around Tammy." He turned for the door.

She shook her head in disappointment. Julie was right. "She was planning to get some note cards and maybe a couple other things from the store," she looked at her watch, "but she probably won't leave 'til around noon."

"Noon," he nodded. "Thanks." He reached the door.

"Idiot," she mumbled and took a sip of her coffee.

~JF~

Dean found his way to Julie's on-campus dorm and knocked.

"It's open!"

He slipped in and looked around the room. No one was there.

"Hey, so I was thinking that maybe we could stop by the library first to drop off my books before we head to the store. I'm gonna end up owing them a small fortune if I don't get these books back in." Julie's voice and slight laughter came from the neighboring bathroom. "Is that alright?" she walked out. "Oh," she blinked. "Sorry I thought you were… never mind." She sighed and put on a smile. She knew she'd see him sometime today. "Hi."

"Hey," he smiled. "Um, you heading out?"

"Yeah, Robert got back in town a little bit ago. He's gonna go with me to pick up some stuff, maybe talk some things out."

"Robert," he nodded, "right. Listen about last night…"

She nodded, a small, sad smile present. "You wanna forget the whole thing?"

Yeah, he figured as much. You don't exactly run away from a guy when he kisses you if you feel the same as he does. His smile mirrored hers. "Sorry, Jules."

"Don't worry about it. All's forgotten. You know," she laughed lightly, as she started throwing her makeup back in her bag. "I just don't think we're alcohol people," she joked. "We always end up sorry about _something_ the next morning."

He laughed as he followed what she was saying about their now patterned history. The only exception was that this time he was sober enough to remember the humiliation of rejection that came with trying to step outside that 'friends zone' with her. If she hadn't been a little sauced those nights, there'd be no telling what damage he could have done to their relationship. "Yeah the three of us make a dangerous combination."

"I swear," she chuckled, keeping up appearances, "if we don't watch it, we're gonna head off to a party somewhere and find ourselves in bed together the next morning."

"Yeah, 'cause _that_ wouldn't be awkward at all," they laughed.

"What wouldn't be awkward?" Robert walked in.

"Hey, welcome back." Julie smiled at him. "We were just joking around."

He nodded, smiling. He looked at Portman. "Hey man, what's up?" Robert asked, extending a hand.

Portman shook it. "Not much, just dropped by to say hi, but I'll get out of you guys' way. See you around."

"Bye Dean," Julie said, and he waved, walking out the door.

"Wow, when did that happen?" Julie looked at him. "I thought I'd at least have to hear of a nuclear arms threat before you two signed a peace treaty," he teased.

She laughed. "No, yesterday at the wedding we just talked it out."

"Good, and you two are back to normal again."

"Eh, somewhat."

"Somewhat?"

She sighed. "It's a long story."

"Like I told you on the phone, I've got all day for you," he smiled.

She smiled too. Your first love will always have a piece of your heart, which helps explain why a part- straight from the middle of her heart- was still unknowingly in Dean's possession. But she'd be foolish not to try to love Robert with the rest and hope, wish, pray for the hole to heal over someday. "I'm glad you're back," she said softly and hugged him.

He wrapped his welcoming arms around her. "Me too."

* * *

Hey, thanks for reading! Please review!


	14. Ch14: Wheel

Disclaimer: Nothing's changed; they still own them. I still don't.

(A/N: Wow, I hope to never take that long to post again. I haven't had the time to give this in so long. Thanks so, _so_ much for the reviews, guys! Stepintothemoonlight16, I misspoke when I sent you a PM, like, ages ago. I guess I should've done the leg work on my answer, huh? I looked it up and in chapter _6_ not 5 we find that Tammy had a false alarm. So sorry for the mistake! Now that we've got that all cleared up, on to the story! Please enjoy! –TT)

* * *

**_And airports, see it all the time  
Where someone's last goodbye  
Blends in with someone's sigh  
Cause someone's coming home  
In hand, a single rose  
That's the way this wheel keeps working now  
Wheel – John Mayer_**

* * *

Tammy sat quietly in their local diner, smiling into her ice water as she stirred the cubes around with her straw. She'd walked there and got stopped by a little girl and her mom. They'd caught a tournament she did years ago and had followed her ever since. Tammy had run into competitors, even some coaches on the street from time to time but never a lifelong fan before. Compared to some of the other sports, there wasn't a huge following for these tournaments in the first place unless you count relatives, friends, coaches, or other skaters. People around campus and her local hang-outs knew her and rooted for her but the celebrity shine had long since worn off to have a person of her talent around all the time. She'd forgotten what it was like to meet new fans. So when these strangers came up to Tammy and said that she's the reason they signed their little girl up for skating lessons, she found herself floating on air.

"Hey," Fulton came bustling in, sliding into the chair across from her. "Sorry I'm late," he apologized breathily.

"Oh," Tammy looked at her watch. Huh, he _was_ late. She shrugged. "Uh, it's ok." She smiled. "Did you get your errands done?"

A smile spread across his face before he answered. "Yeah."

She cocked her head. "What's with the smile?"

"What smile?" he tried.

"_That_ one," she pointed to the Cheshire grin he couldn't disguise. "Where'd you go today?" she asked suspiciously.

"No where." His smile grew.

Tammy rolled her eyes. "Which obviously means 'somewhere.' And why can't you sit still? You're making me anxious. _I'm_ the one who's supposed to be the nervous wreck."

"Yeah," he remembered. "You seem a lot better today," he noted.

"Nice change of subject there." He smiled. "I am better. Some little girl asked for my autograph. I talked to her and her mom and she told me I'm the reason she started figure skating." His eyes bugged in excitement for her. Tammy nodded. "How cool is that?"

"_Very_ cool," he smiled.

"I guess I kinda forgot the platform that came with all of this. If- _when_ I win nationals," they both smiled, "I become a household name. I can reach beyond this community, beyond the _skating_ community. I can make a positive difference in people's lives, mentoring kids, providing that social outlet that I needed, maybe just giving them a positive role model to look up to." She shook her head. "I'd been looking at it all wrong up until lately. I thought I had to choose, you and our friends or this other figure skating life, but I don't. I mean, look at Kristi Yamaguchi. She's the perfect example." Tammy started counting off on her fingers. "She's written a couple of book, started her own foundation for kids, she's acted and made a couple cameos on shows, won _Dancing with the Stars_-"

"You'd want to go on _Dancing with the Stars_?" he laughed.

"I might be persuaded," she smiled. "But she's done _so much_. And that's just in her career!"

"Oh is it?" Fulton teased.

"_She_ married a hockey player."

"She's married?" he frowned and snapped his finger. "Man, she sounded like my kinda woman." He laughed when Tammy smacked his arm.

"_Anyway_," she rolled her eyes, "she's got two little girls, a nice little family," she nodded. "So it can be done. Ican do it too."

"Well, will you be doing all these things this Saturday," he smiled teasingly, "or are you free?"

She laughed. "No, not _this_ Saturday. I had something else in mind."

"Oh," Fulton said already back in thought to rework his plans.

"Yeah, I had this feeling my boyfriend was planning to do something so I reserved the day just for him," she shrugged playfully, "you know, for whenever he _does_ decide to ask."

Fulton laughed. "So he better get on it, huh? You're a busy lady. Things to do, people to see."

"_I'll_ say," she nodded, laughing.

"Well then," he cleared his throat. "Tammy, would you like to do something with me on Saturday?"

She smiled. "I'd love to. What'd you have in mind?"

He looked around at the table in front of him. "Did we not order any food yet?"

"No," she answered. "What're we doing Saturday?"

"Well I am famished," he smiled.

"Fulton," Tammy frowned.

"I should go find a waitress," he told her getting up.

Tammy crossed her arms. "You're really not going to tell me?" Fulton kept on smiling. "You're mean."

He laughed. "And you, my dear, are too impatient."

~JF~

"So," Robert started as he and Julie ambled up and down the aisle of the office supply store. They had yet to discuss where they were headed beyond to the store to get school supplies but they were loosely holding hands as they shopped. "I'm glad you called."

"Yeah?" she smiled over at him.

"Yeah," he smiled back, "I missed you."

"Me too."

"Really?" he teased. "You had time to miss me?"

Julie laughed. "Yeah between cramming for midterms and the drama with Dean. I managed to squeeze you in there somewhere," she winked.

"I'm glad to hear that," he laughed. She watched his green eyes drift downward in thought, trying to easily segue into the conversation he'd been trying to have all afternoon, _the_ conversation. "So-"

"So how's the family?" she interrupted. "Oh, sorry, did I cut you off?" she asked but she knew she did. "I feel like I've been doing that to you all day." She couldn't understand why she was so gun-shy of the "relationship talk" all of a sudden. That's what she'd called him up for, right? So they could hang out and talk? But every time she felt him sneaking up on the subject, she detoured. But seriously, how many different ways could a person approach one subject? He had to be closing in on the limit.

"Uh, no, it's cool." Robert shrugged and relaxed again. "Um, the family's fine. You know, Mom's still nosy; Dad's still on me about what I'm doing with my life after this year."

She laughed and they turned the corner. "What about Leanne?"

He smiled. "Leanne's good. Already suffering from senioritis though I'm afraid," he laughed.

"Aw, poor thing," she smiled. "It's only October."

"She's doing better than me at her age," he joked. "I was ready to get out halfway through my junior year."

"Does she know where she's going next year?"

"She's looking at schools down south, Texas or Arizona maybe."

Julie's eyes widened. "Wow, what's the draw there?"

"The distance," Robert laughed. "Yeah, apparently northern Illinois just isn't far enough away for her." He smirked. "She blames me for that."

"You?" she laughed. "What'd you do?"

"Left her alone with my parents." Julie laughed. "That'll do you in realfast. She doesn't get away with half the stuff she used to."

"I can totally relate," she nodded. "I mean, I love my parents but there's a reason I chose the mid west over anywhere back on the east coast. Once you taste a little bit of freedom, you can't go back under a microscope." She shrugged and looked to her side. "Oo post-its," she broke contact to grab a block of the neon-colored squares so she didn't see him get ready for his final attempt.

Robert stuffed his hands in his pockets. "She asked me about you."

"About me?" Julie stood back up and looked at him. "You told her about me?"

"Yeah," he laughed and rubbed the back of his neck, a bit embarrassed by the confession. "Lee figured I had a girlfriend. She says when I have someone, I'm quote: 'less of a butt-head' then when I don't."

Julie laughed. "I don't think you're a butt-head at all."

"Yeah, well, maybe you could tell_ her_ that," he joked. "She never seems to believe it, coming from me. Says I'm a little biased."

"Absolutely," she smiled. "Anything to help clear up your name… Will I have to clear up my name too?" she half-teased.

"Your name?"

"Yeah does she know about us, or just me?"

"Oh, she knows there's a you, but that's it." Julie nodded. "I mean, _I_ don't even know enough about us to tell anyone, let alone Leanne, if I wanted to." This time, Julie turned her eyes downward as she tried to scrounge for something to say to that. Robert beat her to the punch. "Julie," she looked back up at him. "_Is_ there still an 'us'?"

She took a deep breath, giving her moments to think and remember what she'd eventually come up. "Yeah," she decided. "Yeah, 'us' is just complicated right now." She smiled softly at him. "But we're working it out."

"I'm glad we're doing that." With a small smile of his own, he tipped her chin upwards as he leaned down to kiss her.

She closed her eyes into the kiss only to meet a pair of chestnut ones in her mind. She waited, expecting to feel their owner wrap his arms around her and pull her in closer like they had only the day before but they never came. Only Robert's hand rested gently on her hip. She opened her eyes and pulled away.

This wasn't good.

"Robert…"

~JF~

Dean wandered into the apartment. He dropped his keys and wallet on the coffee table and made his way to the fridge, rummaging through for some food. "Hey Fult," he called with his head still inside. "Did you eat the left over Chinese?"

"Portman?" his roommate questioned, peeking out from his bedroom.

"Yeah it's me," he stood up.

"Oh hey, when'd you get in?"

"Just now," he nodded. "The Chinese food?"

"Uh, yeah, check behind the gallon of milk," Fulton suggested as he ducked back into his room. "Oh, hey have you seen my marketing book?"

"What's that one look like again?"

"Big, blue, boring and intimidating-looking…"

"Nah, sorry," Dean said, looking around. He grabbed a pair of chopsticks and moved to the couch, scooting various gym bags and clothing pieces aside with his feet. He plopped down on the couch, exhausted from the day and groaned when he couldn't find the remote. "Ugh, we have got to get this place cleaned up," he muttered. Dean slid an array of magazines into a stack to make room for his food. With a sigh, he dropped them on the side table and started looking for the remote. He'd found Fulton's spare set of car keys, notes for a test he took last month, gym socks that should've been washed a long time ago, and an unusual little bag. Dean picked up the glossy white sack reading the name on it. "Dude, since when do you wear jewelry?" he asked teasingly.

"What?" Fulton yelled from the other room.

"You buy something from the jewelry store?"

Fulton's eyes widened as he gathered what his friend was talking about. "Uh," he hurried out of his room.

Portman had both the little velvet box and his mouth wide open. "Holy crap," he looked at Fulton who stood there and sighed. "Do you know what this is?"

Fulton rolled his eyes and took back the box and bag from him. "Of course I do. I wouldn't have bought it if I didn't."

"That's an engagement ring."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious."

"That means you're going to get married," he continued, stunned.

"No, that means I'm going to get _engaged_."

"To get married," Dean added.

"When we're ready."

"Oh dude," Dean rested his head wearily in his palm. "You can't just spring this on a person."

Fulton laughed. "Hate to break it to you, man, but the ring is actually for Tammy."

Dean kept on going, unhindered by the joke. "Are you going to move out?" he looked up at his friend again. "Do _I_ need to find a new place? Are you moving out to Salt Lake? Wait, is Tammy still going to go? What about school, man? We're almost done. Or the club? What happens-"

"Whoa, time out." He T-ed his hands. "Take a breath, Port." Fulton watched in slight alarm and confusion as his friend calmed back down. He didn't expect Portman to even care. Maybe retort with an "about time" comment if he felt the need, but everyone knew they were gonna take the matrimonial plunge eventually. Why was it different now? "This is not a big deal."

"_Not a big deal_?" Portman looked at him dumbfounded.

"Yeah, first of all, I still have the ring," he held up the little velvet case. "Remember?" he laughed and dropped down on the sofa. "Nothing's happened yet. And nothing would be happening right away anyway when I propose." He shook his head, "No one's moving out. We're still going ahead with the club if we want. And Tammy's still gonna go to Salt Lake just hopefully with this little addition on her finger." He sighed and slouched down turning the box over in her fingers. "She kinda freaked out about everything the other day. _I_ know everything's gonna be just fine. She's gonna have a blast out West. She'll kill the competition and grab the Olympic spot but there's not a lot I can do to assure her of that beyond me saying that it'll all be fine," he opened the case and looked at the ring. "Except maybe this way." He shrugged and looked over at Portman. "We're just one less thing she'll have to worry about. I want to let her know that I'm here for her –_there_ _with her_ when I can be. But that I'm not going anywhere, whether she gets laughed out of Utah, wins the gold over in Europe, or anything in between."

Dean sighed and leaned back against his sofa. It wasn't that he didn't want his best friend and Tammy to get married, because he did. He'd always _expected_ them to settle down… someday, in the future. But the future was developing this bad habit of sneaking up on him and knocking him off his guard lately. He looked over at Fulton lost in his own thoughts. "It's a nice ring, man," Portman offered.

Fulton smiled. "Thanks, you think Tammy will like it?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "She'll love it. How ya gonna do it?"

"I'm taking her out to Blackbirds on Saturday. She's always said she wanted to try their food."

"Nice," Portman nodded. "What'd Cat say?"

"Say…?"

"When you told her about this." Fulton just looked at him. "…You didn't tell her either? Geez Fult, were we even gonna be invited to the wedding at all?" he teased.

Fulton laughed. "I was trying to keep it a surprise."

"From _us_?"

"Hey I know how things work. The best way to keep it secret from Tammy is to keep it from you two."

"…Wow, yeah, thanks, man, no really, that's great," he nodded sarcastically. "I can keep a secret." Fulton looked at him skeptically. "What? I _can_," he insisted.

"Dude, I told you what I was getting Tammy for her birthday last year and _somehow_ she found out. Later, she told me Cat accidentally let something slip. Now, I didn't tell Jules," Fulton raised his eyebrows challengingly. "You're telling me you didn't have anything to do with that?"

"Okay, well, I can keep _this _a secret."

Fulton sighed. "I hope so."

"I mean, it's not like me and Julie are back at a stage where things feel normal again or anything."

"Dude, I can _not_ keep apologizing for this."

Dean sighed. "I know, sorry."

"Sure."

"Well, good luck to you." He crossed his fingers for his friend.

Fulton laughed. "Thanks man."

~JF~

Robert examined her in concern. "What's the matter?"

Julie slowly stepped back, taking her arms from around him and wrapping them around herself instead.

"Julie?"

She couldn't quite meet his eyes as her mouth formed the apology she didn't quite know how to say.

He only needed a moment to catch on to what was going on. He nodded slowly, lowering his head in understanding. "…This isn't gonna work, is it?"

He looked back at her. She moved her mouth, finally freeing her apology. "I am so sorry. I wanted it to. Robert, you have to know that I did," she told him, soliciting his understanding, "please."

"Sure," he said numbly, not knowing quite what to say.

"I care about you, Robert, _so_ much."

He scoffed. "Just not enough, right?"

"No, _too_ much to do this to you again." She shook her head sadly. "It just wasn't right, you and me, from the get-go." She sighed taking in his lack of effect to her words. "Robert, you're gonna be fine. You're gonna find someone who-"

"Julie," he cut her off and she swallowed uncomfortably. "Can we…let's not do this ok?"

"Yeah," she nodded, looking down. "Yeah, ok."

They held a moment of silence in between them, almost as if paying their respects to what they'd lost. Robert stepped in closer and held her face, placing one final kiss on her forehead. She squeezed her eyes tight knowing that'd be the last time she would feel his lips again. "C'mon," he motioned softly towards the check-out and exits. "Let's get you home."

She nodded gently and whispered, "Okay."

The trip back was somber with little more said between the pair. When they reached campus, he pulled up to the curb outside her dorm.

Julie kept her eyes on her hands, down in her lap. "…Thanks for the ride back."

"Sure," he nodded, not looking at her either.

"Um…I guess this is goodbye."

He nodded. "Bye Jules."

She got out of his car and watched him drive away and out of her life for the last time. Her eyes blurred only for a moment as a tear escaped. She felt sick in her stomach, letting him go, but something about it gave her comfort. There wasn't that pressure inside, pushing and cramming parts of her in corners of her heart that they didn't belong in. They didn't have to go anywhere. And that's the way she liked it. Julie walked into her dorm room and sat down with a sigh.

…_Now what_?

~JF~

Back in their dorms, later that night, the girls were studying for their exams for the week. Tammy sighed dramatically from her notes and spot on her bed.

Julie looked up from her textbook and removed the pencil from her mouth. "What's wrong?"

"Whose idea was it to take a couple of 16 week classes and cram them into 8?"

"Um, that'd be yours," Julie nodded.

"Right," Tammy said nodding, "right. Was I delirious at the time?" Julie laughed. "'Cause I do some crazy things when I'm not in my right mind."

"Nope, you were just thinking you'd get some classes knocked out before you left us all behind for greatness."

"Oh don't be like that."

Julie put her pencil down. "What am I gonna do without my roommate?"

"Get a new one," Tammy suggested.

"I mean, Fulton's gonna be all depressed and boring to be around. Dean hasn't been_ my_ Dean for a while now. Robert and I broke up." She shrugged. "I'm not gonna have anyone to hang out with anymore."

"You and Robert broke up?" Julie nodded. "For good?"

"Yeah," she sighed, "for good this time."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Julie shrugged. "Well, I think that's good." Julie looked at her. "No offense, J, but it's about time."

Julie frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I said 'no offense'!" Tammy sighed. "'Casual' is maybe, _maybe_ three weeks, but that's pushing it. It doesn't go on six months."

Julie shook her head. "I disagree."

"Of course you do. In your eyes, you just proved that it can. The truth is you can't tell when casual took a turn for completely wrong."

"It was never 'completely wrong' with us," Julie argued. Tammy raised an eyebrow challengingly. "Not _completely_."

"Sure."

"Just because we weren't right for each other doesn't mean we were wrong. We just aren't right in the long run. I mean not everything has to be pass or fail, right? Some are live and learn."

"Oh yeah?" Tammy encouraged softly.

"Yeah," Julie nodded. "Like, I don't want a casual relationship with a guy. I tried them and I don't like them. I need commitment and structure and knowing what's going on. I hate going with the flow." Tammy nodded. "Um, I've learned that it's okay to wait just by yourself while you get your life back on track. Things inevitably do change on you and the unexpected always happens when you don't necessarily want it to." Julie swallowed and looked down. "And I've learned that it's really hard let yourself fall in love with a guy when you love someone else." She looked back up at her friend smiling sympathetically at her as she followed. "T, I wanna do something about it."

"Really?" Tammy's eyes widened. Julie nodded. "What?"

"I don't know," she admitted with a shrug. "But I figure I just need Dean to either break my heart or fall in love with me because I can't keep going the way I am."

Tammy flopped back on her bed with a smile. "I can't believe you're doing all this _now_."

"What do you mean?"

"I _mean_, I've watched you dance around the obvious for almost 4 years, and now, when I'm getting ready to leave, you're gonna make a move."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Julie held up her hands. "No one said anything about making a move. 'Wanna' and 'gonna' are two different things. He's seeing that Tasha-girl anyway."

"I'm pretty sure it was 'Trisha' …though I'm even surer that you know that."

"My point _is_," Julie said smiling, "I'm not going to start another fight with Dean by getting involved and trying to get rid of her-- again."

"Oh, I see what you mean," Tammy frowned. "It _is_ the same skank as the first time, isn't it?"

Julie nodded. "Have you met her?"

"No, you?"

Julies shook her head and sighed. "You don't think it'll last, do you?" she asked softly.

"She's the rebound chick," she told her, shaking her head. "No one gets serious with their rebound. But you could also ask Fult about the situation. He'd know the best out of the three of us."

"Yeah, that's a good point," Julie nodded. "Was he pretty mad at me for dragging you off with me yesterday?"

"Nah, he's been a bit preoccupied."

"With what?"

Tammy sighed. "I kinda freaked out on him last night, and even though I feel tons better today, I think he can still sense my nerves."

Julie chuckled. "Yeah he's good like that."

"I think he's gonna propose to me," Tammy said softly.

Julie's eyes widened as her jaw dropped before curling into a smile. "Are you serious?" she asked full of excitement.

Tammy nodded. "He finally told me he's taking me out to dinner this weekend. He won't tell me where, but it's someplace nice. We've gotta get dressed up."

"Oo," Julie smiled. "Fancy." She gasped, "You know what we should do? We should go find you the perfect dress. We'll go shopping, make a whole day of it. Do you have something everyday this week?"

"Um, I think Wednesday is my last free day."

"Great, I'll take it. I get out at noon after my midterm so I'll swing by and pick you up?"

"Sounds great," Tammy smiled.

~JF~

Saturday rolled around soon enough. Portman was on the couch with a bowl of reheated spaghetti. The television was on but he found his roommate far too entertaining to be watching it. Fulton was running room to room, a nervous wreck, trying to get ready. He worked himself into a frenzy trying to make the night perfect and ended up second guessing himself on everything he had planned out. Fulton dashed past his friend a few times, too quickly to have done anything productive.

"Dude, what are you doing now?" Portman asked, laughing.

"I can't find my wallet," he said, patting down his pockets and looking around.

"You put it on the table by the door an hour ago."

Fulton gave a sigh of relief. "Right, right, yeah," he said as he vaguely remembered thinking he'd easily find it there. He gasped. "The ring!" he slapped his jacket pockets frantically.

"Has not left your pants pocket since you checked it 20 minutes ago," he laughed. "Seriously man, you have got to calm down. You're gonna kill yourself before you even get to propose."

Fulton worked to slow his breathing down. "You're right."

"I know I am," Portman smiled teasingly.

"I just need to," he exhaled, using his hands to direct the airflow out and then back in, "take a deep breath and relax. Positive thinking. She's gonna say yes. Things are going to run smoothly and perfectly- Oh! The camera!"

Dean laughed and shook his head as his friend started running back around again. There was just no calming Fulton down, though he tried. The man was getting ready to propose; he deserved the right to a little nervousness. Dean got off the couch to take his dish back to the kitchen.

"Okay, look- _oomph!_" Fulton dashed, head down, out of his room just as Portman was passing outside. Next thing they knew, half eaten bowl of pasta, spoon, camera, and Fulton's last bit of tranquility came crashing down. With horror on their faces, they looked at the mess lying at their feet. Sauce speckled the floor, coating the camera in tiny polka-dots of red. Even worse however, was the image as they raised their eye line. Fulton's pant legs were spattered with the rest of Portman's meal.

"Oh…crap…"

A panicked Portman looked up at his friend and Fulton looked back at him just as frantic. "Okay, don't freak out!" he told him, arms outstretched in an attempt for control. "I'll get the camera washed up. You go get cleaned up or changed or, or _something_," he bargained.

"These were my best pants!"

"Then hurry and clean them off."

"I'm not wearing _spaghetti stains_ to Blackbirds!"

"Fult, you've got ten minutes before you have to go pick Tam up."

Fulton groaned and rushed back to his closet, finding his next best suit and the only other one he had. He put himself together nearly as well as the first time. Still fidgeting with the sleeves that didn't quite feel right, he came back out to the common area, careful of cross traffic and their accident site.

Dean looked up from the camera he was perfecting. His friend donned an indecisive face as he put his hands up for an opinion and Portman nodded. "I like it better than the first." Fulton laughed. "I'm sorry, man."

"Don't worry about it. Did you get my camera-"

Dean raised it up, helping cut him off. "Good as new," he smiled hopefully.

"Thanks," he said taking it. "I've got to get going."

"Whoa, watch the mess," Dean warned, watching his friend take a step toward the spaghetti he hadn't gotten to yet.

"Alright," he nodded and side-stepped the pile.

"Good luck, man!"

Fulton took a breath and smiled. "Thanks."

~JF~

Fulton smiled as he watched Tammy push her empty plate back away from her.

"That was quite possibly the best meal I've ever had." Tammy smiled. "It makes the top three _easily_."

"You still have room for dessert?" he asked her, passing the menu.

"Oh don't tempt me," she told him, still taking a look at the selections though. "Coach would have my head. Oo, I'll just have a bite of yours." She laughed, seeing many dishes she liked.

Fulton laughed. He turned to their waiter, collapsing and passing off the menus. "We'll take a tiramisu, two forks." The waiter nodded and left.

"Wait, you don't even like tiramisu."

Fulton frowned contemplatively, though his smiled poked through. "Don't I?"

Tammy laughed down in her lap. She looked back up at him. "Thanks for tonight, Fulton," she said softly. "It was perfect."

He smiled. "I'm glad. I was hoping it would be." He laughed nervously as his pulse started racing in anticipation. "Like, _really_ hoping it would be." Fulton took a moment and a breath. "I love you Tammy. I've loved you since the first time I met you. And somehow, even at that age, I knew I belonged with you." He took her hand in his. "I'm so proud of everything you're doing, and even though it's taking you away from me, which isn't my favorite part of this, I couldn't be more excited for you. I know you've got a lot on your mind and you're already feeling homesick," she chuckled softly, "but I'm making you this promise," he told her earnestly, stroking her hand with the pad of his thumb. "I promise you that everything's going to be okay. And," he smiled. "I just wanted to say…" he fished in his pants pocket.

Tammy held her breath, waiting for him to finish that thought.

Fulton reached for his other pocket and froze. It was empty too. He looked over at his curious girlfriend and tried to smile.

He cleared his throat and tried again. "I just wanted to say…" he repeated as he tried moving discreetly to his jacket pockets and breast pocket. Any fold or crevice that could hold a _crumb_, he thoroughly explored.

"Fulton?"

Fulton's eyes widened slightly as he noted the fabric, the design, the _suit_ that wasn't the one he put the ring in. He felt his excitement deflate as he realized the more critical part of his plan wasn't there. He didn't want to propose without the ring to give her.

He sighed before he realized Tammy was still hanging on to his cliffhanger of a statement. "Um, just that I'm really going to miss you."

Tammy took an extra moment to let those words sink in. They weren't the ones she was expecting. "You're going to miss me." She restated. Maybe she'd misheard. He could've said "_will you marry me?_" right? No? Okay.

Fulton nodded. "A lot."

"Oh," Tammy's shoulders slipped down slightly from her expectancies before she caught herself. They were having a wonderful night. The restaurant was beautiful, the food superb, the company, the best. Why should she complain? So what if he didn't propose? They weren't breaking up or anything; they just weren't engaged yet. "Yeah, I'm really gonna miss you too, Fult," she told him and smiled softly ...Still, she _really_ wanted that ring tonight and some things just can't be hid.

Fulton noticed the drop when he'd brought up her leaving and missing her again. He reached out for her hand. "Everything's gonna be _fine_."

Tammy blinked a few times when she realized what he must've been thinking. "Right, yeah," she nodded, trying to be persuasive. "I'm sure it will." She smiled, "You promised."

He smiled and nodded.

"Your tiramisu, sir." The waiter returned. "And two forks," he said extending the utensils.

"Thank you," Fulton said, taking them and offering the first one to his girlfriend.

Tammy picked her smile back up when she looked at him and accepted the fork. They both dug in quietly but the night never felt the same after that one botched moment of disappointment.

~JF~

Tammy stood folding up the rest of her clothes the next day and stuck them in her last duffle. Julie sat solemnly on her bed watching, hugging a pillow.

"T, it'll happen."

"I know," she smiled weakly. "I just really thought he was going to ask me yesterday at dinner. And you know how I hate to be wrong." Julie laughed softly. Tammy sighed and dropped down on the corner of her bed. "It's just, there was a moment," she shook her head. "I was _sure_ he was going to ask. Anyway, I kinda put a damper on the rest of the night. Not _exactly_ how I wanted to skip town."

Julie smiled sympathetically at the humor attempt. "It'll be fine. What time is Fulton coming to get you?"

As if on cue, a knock sounded on the door and Fulton peeked around it.

"Hey Fult."

"Hey sweetheart," he kissed his girlfriend. "Hey Jules." She waved. He turned to Tammy and sighed. "You ready to go?" Tammy nodded.

Julie got up to cross the room. She wrapped her friend in a hug. "I'm really gonna miss you, T."

"I'm really gonna miss you too, J."

Julie sniffed. "Kick butt in Utah, okay?"

Tammy laughed, wiping an eye. "Will do."

~JF~

Tammy sat with Fulton's arm around her and her head on his shoulder. Time was passing too quickly as they sat and waited for her plane to be called. Neither one was saying anything; neither one needed to. They just sat in their own little bubble of peace, arms wrapped and holding each other as everyone else around them hustled around O'Hare airport trying to catch their flights or get home.

"_Now boarding Flight 97 to __Salt Lake City__."_

"They're never late when they should be, huh?" Fulton laughed softly. "Will you call me when you land?"

"Absolutely," she nodded.

"And you know where you're going when you get there, right?"

"Yep, Coach is already there. She's gonna pick me up and I'll stay with her 'til I find a place."

He grimaced. "I don't like the sound of that."

She laughed. "Me finding my own place?"

"You laying down roots in Utah."

She shook her head. "Not roots. And we'll take this bit by bit. Nationals are in January. That's less than 4 months." She wrapped her arms around her neck, smiling and trying to be encouraging. "Not _bad_. We've done longer, even without vacations in there." She kissed him.

"_Final boarding call for __Salt Lake City__."_

Fulton sighed. "I should get going," Tammy whispered. He nodded. "I'll call you the moment I land. I love you, Fulton."

He kissed her and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you too, Tammy." They broke apart and he picked up her bag for her. "I'll see you soon."

Tammy smiled. "See you soon." She turned to the gate agent scanning the last ticket and started running. "Wait for me!" With a final wave, Tammy ducked down the hallway to catch her plane out of Chicago and off to Salt Lake City.

Fulton sighed. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the velvet box. After a short toss in the air, he snatched it back out of the open and started walking away. He knew this wasn't the place to go about proposing to Tammy. He wanted to give her an unforgettable memory, equipped with bells and whistles. Popping the question minutes before she took off wasn't exactly anybody's ideal proposal. For one, there was no real time to celebrate –_properly_ celebrate. Not to mention, airports were impersonal with the hurried crowds rushing to get to where they belong. Stoic faces stared right through you to find what they really wanted. Constant loops of hellos and goodbyes played day in and day out between take offs and landings. No, he was looking to give her fireworks and grand gestures, something that she'd never forget. He'd find the right time.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	15. Ch15: Wait

Disclaimer: Not mine

(A/N: Thanks so so so much for the reviews! I really appreciate it!! Please enjoy! -TT)

* * *

_**Wait,  
Wait 'til the signs are right  
Wait 'til the perfect time  
And you will wait too long  
He will be gone  
"Wait" - Get Set Go**_

_**

* * *

**_

Portman came home from his Friday morning classes to find Fulton vegging out on the couch. He stopped in the doorway and sighed.

Fulton stopped his handful of popcorn halfway to his mouth. "What?" he asked defensively. "Class got canceled today."

Dean shook his head and flopped down on the opposite couch. "Dude, look at you. You've been moping around here all week."

He frowned. "Look who's talking."

Portman laughed. "I'm surprised you're still here and not in Utah."

"They wouldn't take me mid-semester." Portman looked at him. "I'm guessing," Fulton mumbled. Dean snorted and propped his feet up on the coffee table.

"We should get out and do something."

"Like…?"

He shrugged. "Trish called me up. We're gonna hang out tonight. You should come too, get out of this apartment."

"Trisha?" Dean nodded. Fulton sighed. "What about Jules?"

"I'll invite her too. Whether she bails _again_ is on her, but she can come."

"No, I meant what about you and her? You're still seeing Trisha?"

He shrugged. "Trish is cool. We're just hanging out and whatever."

"And Jules?"

"Julie's…" He laughed humorlessly and tossed his hands up. "Julie's still Julie."

"Dude, what does that even mean?"

He moved around uncomfortably. "It means I don't know, man. We're…" he shrugged and shook his head. "We're friends." Fulton sighed. "What? I can take a hint."

"Apparently not," Fulton mumbled and looked at him. "You two are gonna be friends for the rest of your lives," he said shaking his head.

"I get that you're trying to scare me with that, but there are worse things than being friends." Fulton groaned but Portman talked right over him. "Let me remind you, I'm spending the better half of my weeks trying to get me and Julie to the point where we really _are_ cool and not just claiming we are then me watching her avoid me. All this because I kissed her. And should I _also_ point out that the two weeks prior were spent not talking at all? Dude, I'm batting two strikes down now. If I keep going the way I am," he shook his head, "I'm running the risk of losing her entirely. I've just gotta take a step back from the plate."

Fulton looked at his friend impatiently for him to clear up his excuse. "I'm I hockey man, dude."

"I'm backing off for a while," he explained, "let things settle between us."

"So, what? Another 10 years?"

"Funny," Portman commented sarcastically.

"I wasn't trying to be," he told him matter-of-factly.

Portman heaved a sigh and leaned against the back of the couch.

Fulton sighed and tried again differently. "Listen, this is your thing. Obviously you can do what you like. Ask her out. Stay her friend. Whatever. But you told me you liked her as more than that, and until you say differently, that's what I'm going off of," he said, nodding. "So with that in mind, I'm just saying, recognize there's just as much risk in waiting too long."

"Yeah," Portman nodded in thought. "Yeah, thanks man."

"Sure," he nodded, ending the sober moment. "Now try fitting _that_ into your baseball metaphor," he challenged.

He looked over at Fulton, a small smirk appeared on his friend's face. Portman laughed as he realized the slight ribbing. "Whatever, so you coming tonight or what?"

He tossed his hands up. "Yeah, sure, I guess someone's gotta keep Jules company."

"Great," he looked at his watch, "uh, let's go see if we can catch her before she heads to class."

They headed over the Julie's dorm and knocked on the door. "Come in," they heard.

The two walked in, looking around her half empty dorm room. Julie caught glimpse of Fulton's face and smiled sympathetically. "It's different not having her around, huh?" He nodded. "I miss her too," she continued to stick her textbook in her bag. "Did you guys need something? I've got class in 10."

"Oh, yeah," Dean nodded, "we're going out tonight to get Fult's mind off the whole Tammy leaving thing. We came to see if you wanted to join us."

She smiled, her eyes shining in the potential excitement. "Just the three of us?"

"Yeah, and Trish," he nodded. "Well, and a couple of her friends are gonna meet us there too."

"Oh," she swallowed, "um." Dean had been suggesting casual hang outs in the spirit of putting everything behind them and finding some sort of normalcy among the group again. She was all for it –until he mentioned his girlfriend. She knew she'd have to bite the bullet eventually since Trisha didn't seem to be going anywhere, and with Fulton there, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. "Yeah, sure, I guess someone's gotta keep Fult company," Julie forced a laugh. "Look, I'll see you guys later," she told them hurrying past them and out her door. What had she gotten herself into?

Dean elbowed his roommate. "See what I mean?" He sighed, watching her flee down the hall.

Fulton looked at him and just shook his head sadly before heading towards the exit himself.

~JF~

Fulton and Julie hitched a ride with Portman to the club where they were meeting the rest of their party. Trisha was getting a ride with some of her friends from her work. The place was packed with people, and they successfully got two steps in the door before someone spilled their beer on Julie. "Great, just great," she muttered. "Dean," she shouted over the music, "Where's the bathroom?"

"In the back to the right." She nodded. "Hey, meet us by the bar over there when you're out."

"'Kay," she nodded and weaved her way to the bathroom, but once in, there wasn't much room to maneuver either. Honestly. Girls go to the bathroom in groups. Haven't they ever heard of that? If just _two_ people actually have to go, you still have a mob set for crowd surfing. Why would anyone make them this tiny? Julie slipped in as a body left around the sink and unknowingly stepped right in the middle of a conversation. Before she knew it, she was caught up in the drama like a bad soap as she was cleaning her shirt.

"I'm _so_ glad this week is over. Grenwell has chewed me out everyday for crap I didn't do. I swear it was his time of the month or something."

"You sure it wasn't just that you broke the copier with Lindsey's notes from class and now he has to buy a whole new one?" the curvy brunette challenged as she touched up her lipstick in the mirror.

"Well maybe if he didn't equip the office with dinosaurs, I wouldn't have to beat on the thing to get my prints," the leggy blonde shot back, and flicked her hair over her shoulder. "Whatever, I don't want to talk about work. I just want to have a good time tonight."

"Oo, speaking of good times, guess who I saw out with Brad the other night." The brunette smirked. "Amber Callaway."

Julie sneaked a look up at them, curious to what that meant. She watched the blonde frown. "Amber Callaway is trying to get with Brad?" she asked indignantly. "_My_ Brad?"

"You mean your _ex_ Brad," the other small mousy girl snickered.

"Doesn't matter. He was mine first." She narrowed her eyes, threatening, "Slut needs to back off if she likes how her nose job turned out."

"You dumped _him_, remember?"

"Yeah, but I always do. He was supposed to come crawling back like _he_ always does, not jump in bed with Amber."

The brunette shrugged, having successfully stirred the pot. "Oh well, I just thought you should know. It doesn't matter though, right? Because you're with that new guy anyway."

"Yeah," she said, sighing.

"Uh oh, she's bored already."

"That can't be, can it?"

"He's got drama going on," the blonde told them, "plus baggage. Some chick messed him up I guess, and I'm just not looking for a project. I just need someone to party with, someone who can keep up."

"Then why are you still with him?"

"For real, send him my way."

She rolled her eyes. "I don't know." She shrugged, focusing on her nails. "He's hot, buys me drinks and things, treats me nice. I just don't know if he's worth the time yet." The other girls nodded. "I've been talking to Ryan a lot." She smirked, looking up.

"Ryan? Brad's friend?" The blonde nodded. "You were saying something about a slut…" the other two girls laughed.

"Har, har," she said sarcastically. "You laugh, but I'm expecting a call from Brad any day now –Excuse me, do we have a problem?"

Julie jumped in surprise when the blonde's heavily-lined eyes were turned on her. She picked up her jaw she didn't realize had dropped open somewhere along the way and blinked. She must've been staring. "Oh, no," she managed a head shake. "No, no problem here –I mean, between _you and me_. You, or I, or, you know, _you_ may have problems but _we_, no, we do not." The three women stood a moment in the strangeness, trying to make sense of Julie. "Yeah well, you have a good night. Good luck with…" Julie took a breath and just gave up. She nodded and walked out. She weaved through the crowd once again, desiring greatly to be among her people again. "Fulton! Dean! Guys, never let me go off by myself in a place like this again," she told them dramatically. "Dean, you like this place because…?"

"Oh come on now Jules. You've only been here two minutes."

"Seems way longer," she mumbled. If those two minutes were any indication, she was headed for a long painful night. And thinking of such, "So where's the girlfriend?" The sooner the night started, the sooner it ended. "She bail?" she tried to hide the hopefulness.

"I just sent her a text," he said hitting "send" on his phone. Julie shared a look with Fulton before Dean slung his arms around their shoulders. "How about this, huh?" he looked between them, smiling. "The three of us back together again. Just like the old times," he laughed. That was sorta the underlying idea of the night. Yes, he wanted to get Fulton out of the apartment, and yes, he wanted to hang out with Trish, but he wanted to find and share those times again, the ones before there was that rift, before there were things they couldn't talk about with certain people, before any of them had something to hide.

Fulton laughed and shook his head. "Yeah, man, some things are _still_ the _same_," he kept looking between his two friends. "Even after all these years. It's amazing, don't you think?"

Julie and Portman frowned at him, each knowing what he was referring too, each not appreciating blabbing something like that in front of their third party.

Dean's eyes shifted to behind his friend and he smiled. "Hey, here she is."

"I just got your text," Trish smiled and he went over to kiss her, ushering her into their little group.

"You remember Fult," Dean gestured and she nodded.

Fulton gave a little wave. "Hey Trisha. Good to see you again."

"And you've never met Julie."

Julie's jaw was already dropped as Trish's eyes found his second friend. "Oh," she let escape.

"Julie, Trish, Trish, Julie," he introduced breezily.

Julie crossed her arms in front of her, eyes tightened on the nervous blonde, "Actually, Dean, we _have_ already-"

"Nice to meet you, Julie. Heard a lot about you. Let's chat over here. Shall we?" Trisha swept Julie away from their group. She and Portman weren't defined and they weren't exclusive but that apparently wouldn't stop this girl from making things really awkward really fast.

"_Excuse_ me," Julie frowned and put on the brakes.

"Look, I don't know what all you heard just a bit ago, but it was just girl talk."

With arms still crossed she looked skeptical, "So you're _not_ cheating on him?"

"Well-"

"Using him to make some other guy jealous?" Trisha sighed. Julie shook her head. "I can't believe this," she mumbled to herself. "This is _way_ worse than I imagined."

"Look it's just a little complicated."

"Well simplify it. Fast. Dean's a good guy and doesn't deserve to be jerked around by a two-timing flim-flam. And yeah, he is bumming right now but I swear if he comes out hurting worse because of something you did, you'll regret the day you were brought in this world."

A realization hit her as Julie carried on, and a slight smirk steadily grew more prevalent on her face. "You're the girl who broke him," she pegged.

"No," Julie said flatly, "I'm the girl who's putting us back together."

"Apparently not, if he needs me."

"No," she shook her head softly, eyes piercing. "He's just trying to fill a hole. But he doesn't need you."

"And yet, I'm still here," she taunted. "And you're still _there_, on the wrong side of things, aren't you? Waiting your turn."

Julie narrowed her eyes in disgust. "He's not some carnival ride," she spat out. "He's a person. Don't you get that?"

Trisha laughed at the reaction. This girl had it bad.

"Look, I've got to like you, or at least pretend to for his sake. But I wouldn't get too comfortable if I were you. You're on your way out. I'll see to that."

"Aw sweetie," she patronized, "I'm just not that scared of you," she laughed.

She started to walk past Trisha and stopped, "Watch yourself."

Julie was the first one to return to the group. "Hey, nice chat?" Dean fished.

She forced a smile, "Oh yeah, it was peachy," throwing in a hint of sarcasm.

Trisha sauntered up from behind Julie, knocking into her, light enough to look like an accident to anyone else, but Julie knew better. Trisha wrapped her arms around Dean's neck, tonguing him sloppily in front of everyone.

"Wow," Dean laughed.

"Dance with me," she insisted and then paraded them by Julie and on to the dance floor.

"She seems nice," Fulton voiced casually, watching the two of them dance.

Julie looked at him, annoyed, "Yeah, what would you know about it?" she asked huffily, pulling her cell phone from her pocket. Fulton laughed as she made her way out of the club to call who he knew was Tammy.

The phone rang four times before she finally heard an answer.

"Hello?" She heard a groggy greeting.

"She's the Devil incarnate," Julie vented, "I swear."

"Julie?"

"Yeah," she said in a 'duh' tone. "…were you asleep? T, it's, what, like 9 o'clock where you are? Did you turn into an old lady when you moved west?"

"Hilarious J," she rolled her eyes, "I had a horrible practice today and Coach has turned into a tyrant."

"Aw, I'm sorry hun. I'll let you go. I was just gonna tell you about Dean's girl. I'll catch you tom-"

"No! I'm up and I want to hear about the other woman."

"Oh T, she's awful, _way_ worse than I imagined," she lamented.

"Really? You imagined her being downright dreadful."

"I overheard her talking. She's using Dean to get back together with some other guy."

"Aw, Portman."

"I know," Julie shook her head sadly.

Tammy sighed. "So what are you gonna do?"

"I know what I _want_ to do."

"And that's…?"

"Tell him. Get this girl gone."

Tammy waited. "But…?"

"But the last thing I want to do is stick my nose in things again and upset him."

"Technically you didn't stick your nose in, did you?"

"You really think that's gonna matter?" Julie sighed. "I've gotta learn where my boundaries are with him, but he runs so hot and cold now I, I don't know what he'd want to hear from me concerning this. Advice? Can I tell him?"

"Well," she took a moment, "I think maybe you oughta just let this thing run its course."

Julie sighed. "Your rebound theory again?"

"Yes," she nodded. "J, like you've said, he's working things out. Once he's done, he's not gonna keep her around. That's not his type of girl."

"He used to date girls like that all the time," she argued.

"Before _you_, sure. Fulton did too. But the right woman will settle a man down."

Julie smiled faintly at her friend. "I want to believe you."

Tammy laughed. "Then why don't you? Portman's not gonna grow attached to this girl, and obviously she's not planning on sticking around. It'll be over before you know it."

"I hope so," she mumbled.

"So, tell me more about her."

"Honestly, she's not nearly as ugly as I hoped she was. She touched up her roots since that night I saw her. I think that's part of what threw me but she's just as tall, just as leggy," she told her, rolling her eyes. "As if I needed more of a reason to hate her."

"That really sucks."

"Tell me about it." Tammy smiled gently when Julie sighed.

"J, I wouldn't even worry about it, ok?"

"Sure," she agreed softly.

"Just be there to catch him when he bounces back."

"Thanks, Tammy."

"Yep, no problem," she yawned.

"What would I ever do without you?"

"You don't wanna know," she laughed. "Bye J."

"Bye T."

~JF~

Julie found her way back and hopped up on the stool next to Fulton. He turned and smiled. "Hope you told Tam 'hi' for me."

"You just think you know everything, don't you?" He laughed and she smiled.

"So what's going on?"

"Nothing. I'm okay." She smiled.

"Haven't really seen much of you lately."

"Yeah," Julie shrugged, "you were busy taking care of our girl. I knew once she was gone and you were done moping, you'd remember you had another friend that you don't live with or date," she teased.

He laughed. "So you've been good?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "good-_ish_."

"Ish?"

"Yeah, I'm working my way back to good, trying to find that baseline."

"How's that going for you?"

Her eyes wandered out onto the floor as she thought about her answer. "Still waiting for some things to fall into place."

Fulton took a sip and followed to where she'd looked. His shoulders dropped when they rested on his roommate. "Oh no, here we go again."

"What?"

"You're waiting on _him_?" He groaned. "Julie."

"You disapprove?" she asked in shock. "You always say I should go for it."

"_Go for it_, yes, but I cannot sit through this whole spiel again."

"What spiel? There's no spiel."

He sighed and explained. "You decide like him. You tell me. I tell you to do something about it. You don't. You get all moody and sad when he can't read your mind and does something stupid. You get together with some loser."

"Hey!" she frowned.

"You dump him because you realize he _is_ a loser, and you decide you like Portman. You tell me- Do you get where I'm going?"

She crossed her arms. "I do not pick losers." He challenged that statement with a look. "Ok, so some of them weren't _prizes_."

"Jules…"

"And I do not expect Dean to read my mind."

"Really?" he asked rhetorically. "Seems like you do."

"Well, I don't," she said defensively. "…But it's not like I'm unreadable, right?" she argued.

"Ah," he nodded, point proven. "There we go."

"I mean, everyone knows I like him. You know. Tammy knows. Anyone I've ever dated knew. Heck, even _Trisha_ knows and I spent a whole 10 seconds with her. He has to know. I don't see how he can _not _know –unless," she looked at him distraught by the new possibility, "maybe he doesn't _want_ to know."

He smiled knowingly. "That isn't the case."

"How do you know? Oh Fult," she clapped her forehead, "that would explain so much."

He laughed. "No it wouldn't. I don't think it _can _be explained. Jules, he's all over the place. You _both_ are. And never in the same place as each other either. Honestly, it's a wonder you two get each other at all sometimes."

"We used to, you know, before everything seemed to happen. But lately, now," she trailed.

He nodded, "It kinda depends on the day with you two." She nodded. "Keep trying though. You two will get it sooner or later." He laughed, "You're finding your stride and Portman can't stay in his funk forever."

"Stupid Liz," she grumbled.

He looked at her amused. "Yeah, it's not just Liz that's in his head."

"Trisha, yeah," she scoffed, "she's a piece of work."

"No, I wasn't even thinking of her."

"Then who?" His eyebrows lifted. She frowned. "_Me_? Hey, _I_ didn't mess him up."

"Eh," he started skeptically.

"What? What did _I_ do?"

"Just off the top of my head," _and from the things he's allowed to say_, "Two weeks ago, the wedding weekend when he kissed you."

"…Oh," she said softly and looked down. "_That_."

"Yeah," he nodded. "That one kinda has me stumped too. What happened?"

She sighed. "Look, I love the guy, but I'm not gonna resign myself to being his drinking buddy. I need more than that, Fult. I deserve more."

"Agreed," he nodded. "You do. But," he looked for the question he wanted to ask, "I still don't think I understand."

"I don't want to be _that girl_. The girl that only looks good to him drunk or the girl that cleans him up after some other girl decides he's not what they're looking for. I want to be the girl he takes out on dates to Lola's. I want to be the girl he kisses around his friends and family. I want to be the girl whose hand he holds when we walk down the street, not the girl he kisses on the back patio because he's too full of alcohol and I'm the only other person at the event not blissed out on love." She shook her head. "If those are my options, I'd rather be his friend than his mistake."

Fulton blinked a few times in disbelief of what he heard. "Julie," she looked at him. "He wasn't drunk."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't tell _me_ I don't know a drunk man when I see one. I could taste it on him. There was even an aroma of it around him. Not to mention the stupor he was in," she listed. "Now, granted, Dean and I hadn't spoken in nearly 2 weeks and he's been different since Liz, but unless he'd totally flipped in that period of time," she shook her head, "that was _not_ his normal behavior."

Fulton sighed. "His little cousin dumped his champagne down the front of him when she bumped into him. And, yes, he had a couple glasses, but he wasn't drunk. He ate enough for a small army that night and he told his mom he coupled it with plenty of water, balancing everything out."

"And the stupor?"

"Mm," he thought and shook his head. "I never saw any stupor."

"He came out on the patio and just kissed me. When I realized the alcohol, I pushed him away to ask what the big idea was, but his face said it all. He wasn't really there." Fulton laughed and Julie frowned. "What?"

"Or maybe you got some magic skills there, kid."

"Stop," she rolled her eyes. "Fult, you're telling me he really wasn't drunk?" He nodded. "He knew what he was doing?"

"Well, I don't know if I'd use those words," he laughed, "but yeah."

She swallowed. "Why didn't he just say something?"

"You may have noticed, Port's not always Mr. Suave when it comes to certain girls."

"'Certain girls'?" she frowned.

"Yeah, particularly short little blondes he's known for the better half of his life." His humor went sorely underappreciated.

"Fult," she whispered and looked at him. "I think I made a big mistake."

"Just tell him that," he shrugged. "Oh, uh, but you can leave out the parts I told you about. He's sorta under the impression right now that I give bad advice." He scoffed. "Just 'cause _he_ can't get things right doesn't mean that I don't know what I'm talking about."

"What about his girlfriend?"

Fulton frowned. "_Girlfriend_?"

"Fult," she gave him her 'duh' expression then looked to the dance floor where they were dancing rather on the friendly side.

"Who _Trisha_?"

Julie shrugged. "Tammy thinks I should let that fizzle out first –which is fine because I told him I wouldn't interfere like I did again," she told him shaking her head.

"Now you're just making excuses," Fulton laughed. "They're not together like that from what I understand."

She looked again at the couple skeptically. "Do _they_ understand they're not together like that?"

"Don't you go doubting me now."

She sighed. "I'm gonna say something to him." He looked at her. "I _will_," she insisted and they both looked out onto the floor. "Just, when the time's right."

"Chicken."

"Biding my time makes me a chicken?" she challenged.

"Hey, if the shoe fits," he shrugged.

~JF~

Dean and Trisha came back from the dance floor. "I'm gonna hit the bar. Anyone want anything?"

"Light beer," Trisha called out still bobbing to the song playing. "I'm gonna go find Steph and Lindsey, I'll be right back."

"I'm good," Fulton said lifting up a half glass.

"I'll come with you," Julie volunteered, and Dean smiled, surprised. Julie grabbed onto Dean's arm as they made their way to the bar.

"I'll take a Corona and a Miller Lite and a…" he turned to Julie for her to order.

"Oh, uh, just a water please." The bartender nodded.

"Water?" he teased.

"Well someone's gotta get us home safely," she poked him playfully.

"We appreciate that," he laughed. "So you having fun?"

"This place is growing on me a little. You picking up some pointers for your club?"

"Yeah, maybe. You know," he smiled at her, "we're gonna get that place you found."

"Really?" she beamed.

"Yeah, it's a really good place. You were right. The location's perfect; it's a fixer-upper for sure but actually not too bad; it's a good size, pretty functional layout. It's a great find," he nudged her shoulder. Their drinks came but they, lingered at the bar a little longer.

"I never thanked you for the money you're investing in us. We couldn't do it without you."

She looked down, "You guys know I'm always behind you, whatever I can do."

"Thanks Jules." She nodded, smiling. "So you have Sunday free, right?"

"What's going on Sunday?"

"Fulton's Uncle Marty started up a couple bars up in Minnesota. It's a little different, but he's got the experience we need. He's gonna help get us going eventually. He needs us to get some things worked out first, so me and Fult are gonna sit down and go over things, the budget, the blueprints, you know, kick some ideas around."

"And you want me to," she trailed and took a playful stab at what he wanted, "_do your homework_?"

"We want you to come."

She looked at him, confused. "Why?"

He laughed. "You're an investor aren't you?"

"What? No," she laughed, "that money was_ gifted_ for the club, not invested. This is yours and Fulton's deal. I'm," she shook her head, amused, "I'm not an investor."

"Yes you are, and our best friend." He laughed, "And you're a female so you've got the whole better taste thing going on," he joked. "We want your input."

"Dean," she looked down, shaking her head, "I appreciate what you're doing but…"

"Jules," he took her arms in his hands. She looked back up at him. "_I_ want you in this with us," he told her, trying to alleviate that concern. She moved to say something. "Look, you can argue all you want, Cat Lady. We've voted," he shrugged, "and we've got you outnumbered. You're in, like it or not," he smirked. "See you at nine."

"But-" Dean held his hand to her lips 'til she stopped, "I'll bring coffee and donuts."

"Sounds good," he laughed. "Where'd you get that kinda cash anyway?" They slowly began to walk toward their group. "You pull a bank job without us?"

"Without my muscles?" They laughed. "No, I had to fill my time _somehow_ when you two were in hockey practice. The firm I've been at doesn't pay too shabbily," she laughed, "even for their lowly file clerks. I've been taking any extra hours they offered and since I don't pay rent or utilities," she shrugged, "I've saved up a nice chunk of change."

"You made all that since being here?" he asked surprised. "Dude, I'm in the wrong field of study."

"No," she laughed. "They don't pay me _that_ well. When I found that place, I called my dad and asked him questions by the boatload and polled his opinion."

"Yeah? And?"

She shrugged. "And he said it looked good on paper. He then proceeded to tell me the story of his first business venture –_again_," she laughed. "I think that's why he offered to make up the rest of the money. He said he remembers what it's like to be our age and just starting out. He tells me every time, 'If I'd only had the right support when I was younger'," she trailed like her dad always did. Dean laughed. "Anyway, yeah, he'd be a good resource for you guys too, you know, if you wanted," she shrugged. "I told him I'd tell you guys, but I think you've got it from here, especially now with Fult's uncle in the picture."

Dean smiled, shaking his head softly. "It's too easy to forget you're a cake-eater, Jules."

"Am not," she playfully punched his arm.

"You so are," he laughed and threw an arm over her shoulder, hugging her.

"Pu-lease," she rolled her eyes, laughing too. "We've got nothing on Banksie."

As they finally met back with Fulton and Trish, Dean's arm was still draped around Julie, both wearing a goofy smile.

"There you are!" Trisha said impatiently. "I've been looking everywhere for you! Everyone's out there dancing."

"Alright, let's go," he set the two bottles down and turned to Julie and Fulton. "You guys wanna join us?"

"Nah, man, go ahead," Fulton said.

"Yeah, you go ahead. Save a dance for me though."

"You bet," he winked at her and followed Trisha to the middle of the floor.

Julie could feel Fulton looking at her. "What was that all about?" he smirked.

"What was what all about?" she asked innocently.

"Ah you know what I'm talking about, the smiling, the winking, and the alcohol run that took _ten minutes_. Thanks for leaving me with _her_ by the way," he said sarcastically.

"What? _She seems nice_," she threw his own words back at him.

"Touché," he laughed. "So are you going to answer my question?"

"Fult, it was nothing. We were just talking."

"Talking or _talking_?"

"Talking," she rolled her eyes.

"Bwak, bwak, bwak," he started flapping.

"Whatever," she laughed. "Come dance with me before the night's over," she grabbed one of his "chicken wings," pulling him to the dance floor.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Make my day! Please review!


	16. Ch16: So Jealous

Disclaimer: Let's see... Stole a line from Shakespeare, borrowed some names of existing clubs, referenced folks in Gilmore Girls, and the cannon characters from the Mighty Ducks are merely on loan. I own Trish, nothing more.

(A/N: So I realize that I take home the "worst author of the year" award. It's sitting defiantly on my shelf of neglected "to-read" books, nestled in between my "biggest procrastinator" and my "too OCD for her own good" trophies. Jokes aside though, I'm sorry for the long wait. I didn't mean to ignore you guys and I hope people are still following the story despite its author. Thanks oh so much for your reviews! I mean it! They mean more than I can say. Things will be moving in chapters to follow so please stick around. I'll update more as soon as I can! As always, please enjoy! -TT)

_Correction: In chapter 13_, _Tammy is in Salt Lake City training for Nationals in January, yes, but if she wins, she'll go to the Olympics the next month, not year. Sorry!_

_

* * *

_

_**I get so jealous that I can't even work**_  
_**There I am in the morning**_  
_**I don't like what I see**_  
_**"So Jealous" – Tegan and Sara**_

_**

* * *

**_

Julie got up the next morning and picked up the coffee and donuts she'd promised. She knocked on the door and Dean answered. "Hey, Cat, come on in," he greeted.

"Morning," she sang brightly.

"Mm," Fulton surfaced, "coffee smells good."

"There are donuts too," she showed him the box in her other hand.

"Ah, I knew I liked you best," he smiled, taking one and dodged a couch pillow from Portman.

Julie laughed and shook her head at the two. Today should be fun.

"What's all the commotion out here?" Julie turned to see Trisha enter the room and stop. "Oh," her voice fell flat. "Julie, hi."

"Uh, Trisha, h-hi," Julie sputtered, surprised. "I didn't know–" she turned to Dean. "You didn't mention she was going to be here," she tried keeping her words discrete.

"Oh," he looked at Trish and back to Julie uncertainly, "is that a problem?"

"No," Julie told him reflexively at first, but then made up her real mind, "…no I, uh," she rediscovered the cup in her hand and smiled softly, "I just, didn't bring enough coffee." Dean nodded. Realistically, she knew it was too soon to hope for a break up, literally, over night, but that didn't stop her from _expecting_ it anyway. In the meantime, Julie knew what she had to do; she just wasn't going to like it. She sighed. "You know what though?" She took her coffee cup out of the carrier, "She can have mine," she offered extending it to Trisha. "Best coffee in town," she told her.

"Wow," Dean remarked, surprised the offer came from her. "Thanks Jules."

"Sure," she nodded. "Any friend of yours," she smiled, trailing, grateful he knew the rest or else she'd have to lie.

Trisha eyed her carefully, suspicious of the gesture. "What's in it?" _Spitball perhaps? Maybe a little strychnine?_

"It's just black coffee." Julie watched as Trish removed the lid and smelled the brew. "I brought cream and sugar though for the wimps –_oops_, I meant guys," she teased and smiled when they pretended to laugh.

"Oh, you've got us in stitches, Jules," Fulton managed some sarcasm through his mouthful.

She laughed and continued to Trisha. "Yeah, but if they don't mind sharing, they're in– oh, you already got them," Julie commented as the small supply was plundered and going into her paper cup. Dean laughed, shaking his head, and got up. "Oh, um, wow, you guys better jump in there before it's too late."

Dean came back and threw two creamer packets to Fulton. He dropped back down on the couch and pretended to whisper a secret. "Yeah, Trish likes a little bit of coffee with her sugar in the morning."

"Cute," Trisha looked at him, pouring another packet in the cup. Portman smiled. "This stuff smells like it could use a little help."

Julie frowned and turned to Dean. "Is it a bad pot?" she asked, motioning to his cup.

He took a sip and shook his head. "No, tastes fine to me."

She nodded knowingly. Trisha was just being combative then. "So, obviously not a coffee drinker."

"Coffee," Trisha snorted, "Is that what we're calling this?"

"Well I'm gonna call _that_ a sugar coma in a cup," she reciprocated. Trisha put down the last creamer and looked over at Julie who smiled back sweetly. "But it was coffee when Jimmy poured it, yes."

"Jules," Fulton laughed, "I think there's something sad about you knowing your coffee supplier as well as you do."

"Well we're no Luke and Lorelei, but we _do_ have this bit going, see, where he gives me his strongest coffee and I give him money in exchange," she faked marvel. "But shh," she put her finger to her lips, "it's very hush-hush, you know, or else everyone will be in there making small talk while the coffee brews."

Fulton smiled and rolled his eyes. "Ok, ok." She laughed.

"I'm just in there a couple times a week." She shrugged. "You're bound to get to know the familiar faces some."

Dean snorted. "A _couple_ times?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Ok, well, sometimes I hit up the shop before classes, I guess, too, so," she trailed.

"Mm hm," Dean nodded smugly.

"But that's not on weekends," she argued. "Well, unless I work. Sometimes I'll swing by quickly, but not Sundays… most Sun- ok, so I go there everyday," she gave in. The others laughed. "You guys go almost as much though!"

"Are you kidding? We _had_ to pick up the habit or else we'd never see you," Dean ribbed. "You remember, _we_ didn't drink coffee either until you started dragging us there."

"_Dragging_?" Julie questioned. "Really?"

He smiled. "Kicking and screaming." She laughed and Trisha rolled her eyes. "Seriously, though, you want me to get you something to drink? I can get a pot brewing here if you want."

"Nah, I'll get something," she said, getting up. "You guys got juice, right?" she called over her shoulder.

"Uh," Dean frowned in thought. "I don't know," he said hopping up and following her to the kitchen.

Julie was digging through the fridge, so he headed for the cabinets. She pulled out a carton of orange juice, shaking it as she walked over to where he had two cups set up. They shared a smile and clinked glasses for no reason in particular before taking a sip.

From the opposite room, they turned when they heard Trisha gag dramatically. "Oh _gross_!" Julie and Dean looked at each other, grimacing as they stifled a laugh. "This stuff is disgusting!"

Julie added an eye roll with her head shake. "Get another glass ready," she told Dean, grabbing the orange juice carton again. "Perfectly good cup of joe gone to waste," she half-joked as she poured.

He nudged her arm. "Thanks though, Cat. It was nice of you."

She smiled at him. "Sure." _That_, that right there was why she was doing this. For him. For their friendship. For the small smile and the grateful look that showed up because he must've realized how much she'd have to care about him to respect his choices even though Trisha was crazy. She couldn't care any less if Trisha loved the coffee, hated the coffee, or anything in between. Trisha didn't matter to her. The only thing that mattered was Dean, and he appreciated it. "Come on," she motioned them back to the living room. "Let's get this thing underway."

The two headed back to their respective couches. "Here you go, babe," Dean offered Trish the cup and took the seat next to her. She took it and peered in cautiously. "It's orange juice."

"Best in town," Julie commented again and Dean snorted. She earned another unappreciative look from Trisha. "Just kidding," she smirked and sat back next to Fulton. "But it is Florida's finest, and _that's _in print."

Trisha opened her mouth and addressed Fulton, ignoring Julie, only to her amusement. "Are you starting this meeting off?"

"Go ahead, Port." He gave him the nod.

Dean nodded. "Ok, so the first thing we've gotta cover, I guess, is the building we're getting ready to close on. It's gonna need a lot of attention, getting it cleaned out and gutted before we can do anything more. Now thanks to the Gaffney's investment," he smiled at Julie, "we have a little money left over."

"How much is a little?" Fulton braced for the answer.

"Um, well, how much you got in your pockets?" he joked.

Fulton grimaced. "Ouch." Portman laughed.

"Yeah, whatever we can do by ourselves we should do. What we can't," he shrugged, "we'll have to get loans for."

He nodded. "Sure, I'll talk to some of the guys from work and see if they can cut us a deal working on the side or something."

"Good idea. Jules, do you think the three of us could go down there sometime next week and get things cleaned up a little?"

"Oh yeah sure. Um, I'm free Wednesdays and Fridays after class," she nodded.

"Gre-"

Trisha frowned in his oversight. "What about me?" she blurted.

"What do you mean?"

"I can help."

He looked at her in confusion. "With cleaning up?"

She shrugged. "…Yeah," she agreed, less than convincingly. "Sure," If that's what it took…

"Babe," he shook his head trying to hide his amusement. "I don't think you know what you're volunteering for." He just couldn't picture Trish pushing a broom in her expensive shoes and designer jeans, let alone helping to haul off junk left behind by the previous owners. "It might get a little tough."

"_She's_ doing it," Trish thumbed.

"Well, yeah, but Julie's…" Dean and Julie looked at each other. She quirked an eyebrow playfully threatening him to choose his words carefully here. He laughed. "Julie's not afraid to get dirty. I mean she grew up as a _Duck_." They both laughed.

"I'm not afraid of dirt," she pouted. "I may not _like_ it, but I'm not afraid."

"Oh, let her come, Dean." Julie looked over at Trisha, a mischievous glint in her eye. "You guys could use the help and the more the merrier, right?"

"Ok," he shrugged, outnumbered, "You guys win. Thanks, babe," he leaned over to kiss her cheek.

Trish blinked. She and Julie were _not_ on the same side. There was only one winner here, and Trish just broke up their two days of one-on-one time. Yet looking at Julie, she came across just as smug as Trish felt. Maybe she should've taken just a _peek_ at this club first.

Julie laughed to herself. If Trisha kept this up, she was going to make it all too easy to get rid of her. All Julie'd have to do is watch. She shook her head and moved on before minds could be changed. "So what _is_ the name of this club? Have you guys decided yet or do I still have to refer to it as Club X when I brag you up to other people?"

Fulton looked at Portman. "Club X." Portman scrunched his nose up.

"X, like unknown," Julie looked between the two. "Did I say something?"

Fulton sighed and leaned back. "No, we just can't come up with a name we both like."

Dean shook his head. "Nothing's feeling right."

"Oh," Julie laughed and leaned back with him. "Well, whatcha got so far?"

"Um, well, Port's got some _ok_ ones." He shook his head, "I got bupkis. Tammy's been so focused on Nationals next month, so she's been no help, and every time I sit down to think, I come up with insanely stupid ones. Club Foot," he listed and Julie snickered, "Club Soda, Club Sandwich," he sighed. "Then I get hungry and it all goes downhill from there."

"Here," she pushed the pastry box toward him. "Have a donut. That should help."

He looked at her, and she let her smile loose. She was teasing him. "Gee thanks, Jules. That's very helpful."

"Anytime," She laughed at his dig and turned to his roommate. "What about yours, Dean? Do we need to feed you first or are they gonna be better?" She was promptly awarded a pillow to the face from her couch-mate.

"I said they were crap!" he defended as Julie giggled. He shook his head, laughing. "Go ahead with yours, man. Give her someone else to pick on."

"Alright," he nodded. "Let's see. There was Club House." Fulton looked at him and the others couldn't hold in their laughter.

"Et tu, Brute?" he shook his head at him. "You guys cut me deep."

"And the drama king award goes to…" Julie pretended to open an envelope. "Fulton Reed!" Dean joined in with the applause and crowd roars.

He rolled his eyes. "You two are perfect for each other." The comedic duo fell uncharacteristically silent, sharing an awkward moment of eye contact. Fulton snorted a laugh at his unintentional feat. These two had to get over this awkwardness. He sighed and threw them a rope. "Dude, let's hear what you had."

Dean cleared his throat. "Right, um, well, Breakaway was one." Julie gave a quick grimace. "Ok, Marooned was another."

"Oh! Cute," Trisha smiled, weighing in too, "like U of C." He nodded and she turned to his friends. "_The Maroons_," she explained to the other couch.

"No, we, we get it," Fulton nodded.

"It's, uh," Julie fumbled for the right word. "It's," she turned to her couch-mate, "Well, what is it, Fult?"

"It's crap," he laughed.

"Yep," she nodded and turned to Dean, "that would work." She shrugged apologetically, "Crap."

Portman laughed and started listing. "Alright, Hat Tricks, Top Shelf, Limelight, Ice Box, Fuse Box-"

"Mm," Trisha swallowed her sip of orange juice, "that one's taken." They looked at her. "It's a club in New York."

"Right," Portman frowned. "Bummer."

"Yeah," Julie agreed, "That one wasn't bad." He laughed.

"Seriously, dude, this should not be the hardest part of this." Fulton shook his head. "I'm about to say just call it 'Club' and be done with it."

"Eh, that idea's kinda been taken too. Bars named _Bar_ and lounges being called _The Lounge_." Trisha shrugged. "What about Lucky Duck?" Everyone looked at her. "What? You guys were the Ducks, right?"

Julie was gathering a breath, but Fulton fielded it away before she could rip into it. "Yes, yes we were." He looked at Julie who frowned. Trisha couldn't really take a joke, nor was Julie particularly trying to joke around with her. "But, well…" He passed it to his roommate to turn her own. "Portman?"

"Oh, right, yeah, it's way too cutesy," Dean told her honestly, drawing out a playful pout on her face. Julie resisted the urge to roll her eyes with the couple just on the next couch.

"But she's got the right idea naming it after us," he told Portman.

Portman shook his head. "Bash Brothers is not a name for a club. And Enforcers, Enforcement, Policemen, or anything else that defines our roles as knocking people around sounds less than inviting for a place to party," he pointed out.

"Well, I think it's the best we've come up with."

"No, it should be catchy –but not gimmicky. If we can do that and name it after us, that'd be cool with me. But something short and sweet, huh? It should roll right off the tongue." He cycled his arms in front of him, hoping _something_ would spin out with the gesture.

"Well then what about just Bash?" Julie suggested.

"_Bash_?" Trisha questioned, her nose turned up already.

"Yeah think about it," she said, getting behind the idea. "It offers something simple like you were saying, Dean. It allows it to be named after you guys but not in a blatant way, for you, Fult. It's representative of you, but for the few who live under rocks and don't know the infamous Bash Brothers, it can be like 'bash' as in a party or a good time, you know," she said watching their expressions. "It's not too cutesy, maybe a little gimmicky," she admitted, "but it's chic, at least I think." Julie held her breath for the verdict.

"Well," Fulton finally said, "It doesn't suck."

"Yeah?" Julie asked excitedly.

"Yeah," he laughed. "I wanted to rip your idea apart," she laughed, "but I kinda actually like it," he nodded and turned to Portman, "A lot."

"I like it too," Dean nodded approvingly, "It fits. Bash," he tried out and smiled.

"Yeah, it's… _great_," Trisha forced out with a phony smile.

Dean snatched a pad of paper off the coffee table and the two Bash Brothers started sketching a look for their new name.

Julie couldn't help but feel a little smug as Trisha watched, despondent at the guys playing around with the name. She must've felt Julie's eyes because she looked over, conveying all sorts of things she couldn't say out loud. "Babe," she turned to Portman and he looked up. "Why don't I take you and Fult over to Steph's place? She rooms with a graphic designer major. I'm sure she could make something up for you two."

"Really?" He looked at Fulton and Julie. "You guys wanna go?"

"Uh," Trish cut in before the answer, "Um, they live in a _teeny_ little apartment, like, not big at all."

"So, then we _shouldn't_ go?"

"Well no, I'm just saying that there's not going to be room for _everyone_," she explained in a low tone.

Everyone looked when Julie laughed. Things were getting petty now. Trisha had all but named her name. How much more blatant she was gonna get? "You know what," Julie smiled, "I'm gonna go back to my dorm, get some studying done." Trisha perked up. "That should help your headcount, right?"

Dean frowned. "You don't want help us design?"

"Yeah, it's your name," Fulton pointed out.

"It's actually _your_ name for _your _club," Julie countered. "You win," she laughed. "Anyway, I really only came for the company. This is your deal. You guys go, pick out your design." They nodded. "Just make sure it doesn't suck," she teased.

Dean snapped his fingers jokingly. "There went _that_ idea."

She laughed. "Alright, I'm outta here." She stood and gave Fulton a hug. "This was fun."

"Yeah," he nodded, smiling. "We'll see you around, Jules."

She stood on her tip toes to whisper in Dean's ear as she hugged him, "Thanks for including me on this thing."

He smiled, but he hated that she just thanked him for having her over. If it weren't for his big mouth in the first place, she'd just _be_ there, meeting or not, invited or not, just how it used to be, just how it _should _be. "_Always_, Jules."

She nodded. "Hey, you guys should swing by later if you have the time."

"We'll do that," he nodded and Julie smiled.

"Bye Trisha," she said as she gathered her things.

"Yeah," Trisha said still frowning, "bye."

~JF~

Dean was slowly walking Trish to her apartment down the hall from Steph. They'd spent the rest of the afternoon chatting about the overall look for the club. "Things are starting to come together, well," he laughed, "at least in theory."

"You host a fine meeting there, boss," she teased.

"I wouldn't say that," he laughed. "Our name wasn't even on the agenda to go over. Julie just got us off course."

"Wow, that is the first critical thing I've heard you say about her. I was beginning to think you thought she was perfect."

"She's not perfect," he smiled. "Just don't try telling her that," he laughed.

"Yeah, wouldn't want to burst that bubble, now would we?" She rolled her eyes.

"What's the story with you two anyway? Somebody had their claws out today."

"'The Cat,'" she nodded shuffling down the hall, "I get it." She looked at him.

"Yeah, well, _she_ got that from hockey." He looked at her. "Were _you_ a goalie?"

Trish rolled her eyes. "Oh yes, go ahead and pin this on me," she nodded sarcastically. "_She _started it."

"She gave you _coffee_. That's like," he shook his head, thinking, "Gaffney gold or something."

"It was crap and she made fun of me for telling her so."

"Making fun of you? No," he shook his head, "babe, you gotta understand that's just Julie. She's used to being around us and clowning on each other. She doesn't mean anything by it. I'd say just the _opposite_. She's treating you like part of the group."

Trish stopped outside her door and leaned against the wall. "She's in love with you," she said bluntly and shook her head. "She's not 'clowning around.' She's not trying to be my friend. She's trying to get rid of me."

He took the opposite wall and sighed in preparation for his memorized speech. "We're friends. That's all. Nothing more, nothing less. We've been together since we were little, so yes, we mean a lot to each other, but no, not in the way you're thinking, ok?"

"I know what I'm talking about, Portman," she argued, irritated at being dismissed.

"No, babe, no you don't," he returned just as staunchly.

She pulled back and looked at him suspiciously. He was either an excellent bluffer or he thought he had good reason to be sure of himself. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing," Portman said with a shrug. She wasn't buying it. "Look, I just know, ok? She's my friend and I know her. I know how she feels," he explained.

"Know how?" she persisted.

He groaned and let his head fall back. "Can't you just trust me on this?"

She crossed her arms. "Frankly, no."

He sighed heavily. "Then don't freak out, ok?"

Trish frowned. "That's not a good way to start then, is it?"

"I thought I had feelings for her at one point in time. She didn't feel the same." He shrugged. "I'm," he conjured up something she'd appreciate, "over her, moving on."

She stared at him. "You had feelings for her." She was confused. Julie liked him. He liked Julie… but he's with Trish? Why weren't they adding up? Furthermore, why did she care?

"I'm moving on," he reiterated.

Her eyes narrowed. _Why did she care?_ Maybe because that meant Julie was right about Trish and Portman which ticked her off more than she liked to admit. So despite the fact that she didn't especially care what his baggage was when she'd met him, finding out that _Julie_ was his hang up was a problem. A _big_ problem. Trish nodded. "So that's it. That's what we're doing."

Portman frowned, getting left a step behind. "What?"

"No, that's ok," she said with an edge to her voice. "I like to know where I stand with a guy. Now I do."

"Trish," Portman started.

"I'm just the clean up woman. I got it."

"Babe," he groaned as his head dropped to the side. "Come on."

"No?" she challenged, incredulous. "Then what _am_ I to you, Portman?"

He pulled his shoulders up, backed into the proverbial corner. "My girlfriend, I guess, if you want." He kind of hoped Trish would be one of those label-less girls; they didn't need any rules or have to be put in any box. But he needed Trish. Trish bought him time, keeping tension low between him and Julie as well as giving him time to figure things out. So if she had to have a label, then ok, they'd be labeled.

Trish blinked. "Your girlfriend," she repeated back in thought. He nodded. Julie may have thought she'd won something today with all the snide comments she'd gotten away with, but at the end of the day, she didn't receive this type of proposal from Portman, guaranteed. Her lips curled into a pleased smile. Oh, to see her face when she finds out. "Ok yeah," she nodded. "Yeah, I want." Take _that_ Julie Gaffney.

"Ok then," he gave a nod, slight amusement on his face, and crossed the hall to her. "So are we done freaking out now?" he teased, slipping his hand onto her hips.

"Yeah," she leaned in to kiss him. "Are you staying tonight?"

"Uh, nah, not tonight. Fulton's downstairs waiting for me."

"Send him home," she smirked. "I'll get you home in the morning."

He smiled apologetically. "I've got an early morning tomorrow." She pouted playfully. "Hey," he shrugged, "I've gotta start doing things up right now with a girlfriend," he laughed and kissed her.

"Mm, then maybe you should ask me tomorrow instead." She smiled.

He laughed. "And give you the chance to change your mind?" She laughed. "No way," he smiled and kissed her. "I'll see you tomorrow, babe."

"Bye, Portman."

Dean jogged down the steps and Fulton pushed himself off the wall. "Alright man," he gave his arm a punch. "You ready to head to Cat's?"

"Just waiting on you," Fulton said, following him out of the building.

~JF~

Julie was lying on her stomach reading her textbook until she heard a knock at the door. She hopped off her bed and got the door. She smiled. "Hey guys," she opened the door wider. "How'd it go?"

"Good," Dean nodded. "We've got some top prospects. We're down to _two_ actually."

"_Somebody's_ hoping for another vote," Fulton poorly hid his pointed finger behind his other hand.

"Ah," she smiled and turned to Dean. "The power couple's got you beat?" she laughed.

"We've got a tie going."

"A tie?" Fulton laughed. "Where'd the extra vote come from?"

"Trish agreed with me."

"Well, naturally," Julie nodded.

"Dude, she doesn't really count."

He frowned. "Why not?"

"Who's gonna show me the contenders?" Julie cut in. Dean handed her the pictures. "Ah," she smiled, taking them.

"Why doesn't Trish's vote count?"

"_Besides_ the fact that she's always gonna side with the guy she's sleeping with over the other guy she's met maybe a handful of times?"

"Oo, I like this one," Julie held one of the pictures up.

"Just because we're together doesn't mean anything. She's got a mind of her own."

"Mm, but this one's not bad either." She looked up and sighed. No one was listening.

"Well then maybe we should include that one girl there. I'm sure she has a mind of her own too."

"Steph's mind is always on one thing, and it's not on the way your colors blend together."

"That's my point."

"You're just mad because Trish _did_ side with me. You wouldn't be saying peep if she thought yours was better."

"Come on, Port."

"'Come on Port' what? You asked Tammy," he pointed out. "Why shouldn't I ask Trish?"

"You _did_," he nodded, "and it's duly noted."

"But you think Tammy's opinion is more important."

"Dude, I'm gonna marry Tammy." Julie smiled at Fulton. "I think her opinion's more important than _mine_."

"Aw really, Fult?" Julie cooed.

He nodded shyly. "Yeah, of course."

"It's just, that's the first time I've heard you say it."

"I've got the ring," he shrugged, "just waiting for the right time to ask."

She smirked. "Well, she thought the right time was that swanky dinner before she left," she teased.

Fulton laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, so did I." She smiled. "I'm working on plan B though."

"Well, I hope she still wants to say yes."

Fulton frowned while she laughed. "That's not funny."

"Then why am I laughing?"

"Because you've got a sick sense of humor, Gaffney," he said shaking his head.

"She'll say yes and you two will live happily ever after in your perfect fairytale life," she said rolling her eyes.

"But you haven't asked her _yet_," Portman circled back.

Fulton looked at him. "What?"

"She's your girlfriend and if your girlfriend counts, my girlfriend counts."

"_Girlfriend_?" both Julie and Fulton echoed.

"Yeah," he shrugged.

Julie frowned and shot Fulton an "_I told you!_" look.

"Dude, when did that happen?"

Portman narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Doesn't matter. Fair is fair."

"No-" he shook his head. "It's, fine, a tie, whatever, just…" he trailed expectantly.

"Oh, then, um," he shrugged. "I just asked her."

Oops. Fulton stole a glance at Julie before veering away from that topic. "Oh, let's look at what Julie picked."

"Wait, you," Julie stopped him. "You _just_ asked her?" Fulton sighed, and the beat goes on.

"Well, not _just_. I asked her a little earlier today. But I guess we're official or whatever."

"Or whatever, yep," Fulton nodded. "That's great. Which one, Julie?"

She barely registered the question but raised one of the pictures, regardless of the one she liked better.

Dean watched her expression questioningly. "What does it matter when I asked her?"

"Oh," she focused back on him, "it– it doesn't." She shook her head, "It doesn't matter at all." Fulton took a seat and sighed. Bring on the moodiness.

The coffee, the banter, the invite to join them: he thought it was a good sign. But Dean examined her face. "You don't like Trish."

"What? Of course I do," she lied and Fulton rolled his eyes unnoticed as he looked at the pictures.

"She picked mine, dude." Fulton held up his logo, drawing their attention back on him. He shrugged at Portman. "So any way you count it…"

"Yeah," Portman nodded faintly. "Sure." He looked back to Julie and raised his eyebrows, expecting her to continue.

"What makes you say that?" she asked, feeling a little guilty for not hiding it better.

"_She_ says that."

"Well," she started, "what do _you_ say?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "I believe what you tell me. If you say there's no problem then there's no problem, but if there is," he let his voice trail.

She took a slow breath. "Are you asking me?" It was the only escape clause she'd left herself with concerning the subject. He hesitated a moment, leery of traveling down this road again, but nodded nonetheless. She shrugged and answered likewise. "You can do better," she put it simply.

He traded his concern for relief, smiling softly at the welcomed return of familiarity. _This_ is why he was with Trish. Trish was giving him his friend back. He pulled Julie into a hug. "You're a good friend, Jules. Better than I deserve."

_A good friend_. She frowned sadly from his arms. This obviously wasn't working. She needed a new game plan.

Fulton sat in her desk chair, head shaking with his face in his hand. Something about this moment brought a grade school memory back to life. He could feel his frustration as he tried joining pairs of magnets together, matched up the he way he decided they should be. All the while, they pushed each other away over and over again. No matter how much he wanted, no matter how hard he pushed, no matter how long he tried, the two kept each other at a distance with no better explanation than they were slaves to the law of nature.

Was he doing that again?

* * *

I know it's been a while. Any questions, thoughts, or concerns, as always, feel free to voice. Please review!


End file.
